


SOMEONE ELSE'S

by minminhyo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, M/M, Moving on?, heartbroken, jackbeom?, jjp? - Freeform, markjae appeared a little, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminhyo/pseuds/minminhyo
Summary: DONT KNOW HOW I EVER LET YOU GOPARK JINYOUNGBUT IM ALREADY SOMEONE ELSE'S BABYLIM JAEBEOM





	1. One

**PARK JINYOUNG**

Jinyoung just cuddle the person beside him and feel the warm of the body. The person next to him also tighten his hold on Jinyoung waist.

“Jaebeom.” Jinyoung groan.

Suddenly Jinyoung feel the other hand slowly leave his waist.

“Urm Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung can feel his blood leaving his face like whoosh.

Jinyoung slowly open his lid and in front of him is not a face with a twin mole at the upper eyes but a single mole under his eyes a small one. This person also have a beautiful face a really distinctive face that is not common with Korean people. The other face look glump and Jinyoung feel so guilty to make his boyfriend feeling like a shit early in the morning.

“Oh shit hyung, I am so sorry.” Jinyoung cupped Mark face.

“Nah, its okay.” Mark said and get up from their shared bed.

“I need to go, urm. I will stay at Youngjae’s for tonight.” Mark

“Hyung… I am so so sorry. I did not mean it.” Jinyoung

“Yeah I get it Jinyoung. But I feel like a shit when my own boyfriend keep mumbling his ex name when he is asleep. I know you feel terible after you guys break up with each other. But it is your decision to stay with me.” Mark

“Fiancee.” Jinyoung

“What?” Mark

“He is my ex-fiancee hyung, not boyfriend.” Jinyoung

“I don’t give a shit Jinyoung. I don’t care who he is. It’s been years since you guys broken the engangement and we just become a couple a month ago. I thought I already have you Jinyoung. I love you Jinyoung. I truly do.” Mark

“I love you too.” Jinyoung

“Don’t say bullshit things Jinyoung. You don’t love me. You are just here with me because you can't stay alone. You hate feeling alone and unloved.” Mark

“No I am not. I am here right?” Jinyoung

“After 3 years I ask for us to be exclusive. Before this you keep jumping on guys and I don’t care about it Jinyoung sure I feel jealous but I am fine because I know you will come to my side in the end. Now we are together and suddenly you mention your EX FIANCEEE. Not just one time Jinyoung.” Mark

“I am not.” Jinyoung try to defense his self.

“Stop and listen. You are not like this before, I don’t know what happen when you meet your mom last week but something did happen. Right?” Mark

Jinyoung still remember exactly what happen last week.

_FLASHBACK A WEEK BEFORE_

_“Mom I am home!” Jinyoung said while searching his mom._

_He found her at the kitchen making lunch. He backhug her. Jinyoung can listen her gigling when Jinyoung kissed her cheek._

_“You are here? Aigoo my handsome son. Why everytime I meet you become more and more skinny? Did you eat regularly?” Mrs Park_

_“I am fine mom and I eat plenty.” Jinyoung_

_“That is good.” Mrs Park_

_Mrs Park let out a sigh._

_“What now mom?” Jinyoung_

_“Nothing I was wondering when will you introduce your boyfriend at me.” Mrs Park_

_“Mom we are just getting together last month.” Jinyoung_

_“Yeah but I just cant wait to meet him. I already meet Mrs Im future son in law.” Mrs Park nonchalantly speak._

_Jinyoung who just want to take a bite from the apple slice that he saw at the counter stop for a while._

_“What did you say mom?” Jinyoung_

_“Ah I forgot to mention last week I suddenly bump into Mrs Im with a young handsome looking man at the groceries and she introduce us as she stated that the young man is his son your EX FIANCEE , Jaebeom's new lover.’’ Mrs Park said while she emphasize the word fiancee._

_Jinyoung know that his mom still upset when he told her that Jaebeom broke the engangment. Luckily both family ties is still good because Jaebeom only avoid Jinyoung and still be in contact with his family especially his mother. Well what to do they know each other since they were small. Jaebeom and Jinyoung has been a couple since they were 16 and Jinyoung propose when they were 21 and have been engange for 5 years already and now Jinyoung never saw Jaebeom in these 4 years._

_“Jinyoung?” Mrs Park_

_“Yes mom.” Jinyoung_

_“Why are you standing still darling?” Mrs Park_

_“Nothing mom. You done cooking? I am starving!” Jinyoung._

_Mrs Park look at Jinyoung with a sympathy look. Mrs Park know that his son truly love his ex fiancee but what to do Jaebeom dont think long distance relationship will work. Mrs Park also feels sorry toward the couple.She love Jaebeom well who doesn't? The guy is really kind and always respect other people. She saw how the couple grew from only a teenagers to the adult worlds and when Jinyoung broke the news years ago, Mrs Park actually cry and thought that it was Jinyoung's fault because she can see how Jaebeom's become more different that his usual self awhenever Jaebeom visit her but then he recieved a call from Jaebeom and Jaebeom explain everything to her. Mrs Park become less angry towards Jinyoung, she respect Jaebeom decision._

_"Yeah! Lets eat." Mrs Park_

_FLASHBACK END_

“Mark hyung, I am so sorry. I don’t know why. I don’t realize it.” Jinyoung try to reassure Mark from leaving the room

“Jinyoung. You are still in denial. I know you always avoid talking with or about your fiancee. But you need to talk with him.” Mark

“Why should I? He left me alone and broke the engangement.” Jinyoung

“Ouh please Jinyoung. You are not a saint either. You know why he do that. You know what we have done.” Mark

Mark's word make Jinyoung remember something that he wanted to forget.

_ FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO_

_“Jaebeom I am leaving for work now.” Jinyoung said while tidying his tie._

_“Okay.” Jaebeom_

_Jinyoung was getting his briefcase when he felt a kiss on his left cheeks._

_“Yah! At least wipe your mouth first.” Jinyoung jokingly push Jaebeom away._

_“Hehehehe, I love seeing an angry lawyer early in the morning.” Jaebeom tighten his hold on Jinyoung waist and try to kiss Jinyoung again._

_“No! Nope I need to be there on 9 am sharp.” Jinyoung said when he can feel how Jaebeom hand travel to his crotch._

_“Its only 7.30 in the morning. We got plenty of time.” Jaebeom wink at Jinyoung._

_Jinyoung try to push Jaebeom away but all his ‘trying to push’ Jaebeom away is all in vain when Jaebeom not only cupped his hard member but he also already move the zipper and now his mouth hover on his hard member._

_“You want me to stop?” Jaebeom smirk._

_“Fucking hell. Just do it and make it fast!” Jinyoung._

_Jinyoung come with only after 10 minutes of Jaebeom playing with his crotch and after seeing Jaebeom face full of his own cum. Jinyoung really wanted more but thankfully Jaebeom remind him how he need to be early._

_“Its not the end okay. You better prepared.” Jinyoung_

_“Bye! See you soon!” Jaebeom said while winking and smirking_

_Jinyoung actually hope that he come late that day so he will not meet with Mark Tuan and will not lose his heart._

_Jinyoung meet with Mark a really handsome bussiness man who wanted Jinyoung help in preparing some legal document for his new company. They meet up regularly. Having one or two drinks while preparing the document. Mark is really a charming gentleman. He always smiling whenever he talk to Jinyoung and Jinyoung really love the attention from Mark. Don’t take his little flirt with Mark in a wrong way._

_Jinyoung is only a normal man who fluttered when such handsome man flirting with himself. Jinyoung make sure that their little flirting is only a flirt. Nothing more that than. Because he knows that his heart is belong to Jaebeom and Jaebeom only. But because Jaebeom is also busy doing his part time work as a restaurant worker and his writing is also in the way. (p/s Jaebeom is a writer)_

_Its been a long time they have time to do naughty things aka have sex with each other. But they still giving kisses in the morning with playful banter withc each other and Jinyoung always realize Jaebeom is THE ONE for him._

_Jinyoung never wore his engangement rings before but everyone knew he is engange with his lover so when one day Jinyoung and Mark stay until late night because they need to finalize the document and with a few bottle of soju. Jinyoung found Mark lips on his lips._

_It never stop from that day._

_Even after Jinyoung work is done they actually make time to meet (usuaally late at night). Jinyoung always had a reasons why he always come back late. Half of the time Jinyoung telling the truth while trying to finish his draft on new cases but the half of it he meet with Mark at his apartment._

_They little flirting is now a full on cheating. Jinyoung realize what he had done. He always feel disheartened when he saw Jaebeom sleeping form. He kissed Jaebeom’s temple before going to meet Mark. Jinyoung try to stop but whenever he tried to speak Mark will said this will never going to be a permanent because Mark also has a lover but he need times for his own lover and need something fresh just like Jinyoung. Jinyoung dont know why he can't just decline Mark. He love the way Mark sweet talking to him and always giving him the best orgasm reaction whenever he is high with pleasure._

_They promise that the night will always be the last one but then its almost 3 month they meet and having their secret sex and later Jinyoung will come home to their little studio and snugggle with Jaebeom._

_Jinyoung realize he is a selfish person so he always buy gifts for Jaebeom. Whenever he saw Jaebeom interested in something he will definitely buy it until Jaebeom ask him to stop splurge his money to him._

_“Why are you doing this?” Jaebeom ask him one day._

_“Because I love you.” Jinyoung said but there is some bitter taste at his mouth when he said that._

_“I know you love me, you don’t need to show it by buying a lot of things. You just need to be truthful to me and everything will be fine.” Jaebeom said while smiling_

_Buts something tugged at Jinyoung heart by the way Jaebeom said it and his expression kinda cold? Jinyoung always can read Jaebeom. If he is mad he will not talking at Jinyoung but still answering him by nodding or shaking his head while if he is happy Jaebeom will shower Jinyoung with fluttering kisses on Jinyoung face. When Jaebeom is sad he will silently throwing himself at Jinyoung and when Jinyoung ask him if he is fine Jaebeom will cry._

_Now he don’t even know what his fiancee thinking about._

_Jinyoung take Jaebeom hand and take it to his heart._

_“You always have my heart.” Jinyoung then slowly he take Jaebeom hand and kiss him._

_Jinyoung move his lips closer to Jaebeom and kissed him and from a normal sweet kisses its turns into a deep kiss and Jinyoung let out a moan._

_“Oh gosh, I just realize that its been a long time we do this.” Jinyoung_

_Jinyoung try to push Jaebeom down but Jaebeom stop him._

_“Not today please.” Jaebeom_

_“Why?” Jinyoung_

_“I just received a call from my publisher thet decline my new drafts for my books and im not in the mood.” Jaebeom_

_“Ouh babe, sorry about that. I don’t know you already sent your draft to them?” Jinyoung_

_“I ve told you before.” Jaebeom_

_“Really?” Jinyoung_

_“Yup.” Jaebeom_

_“But I can make you in the mood?” Jinyoung smirk_

_“Sorry. Just not today okay?” Jaebeom_

_Jinyoung sigh._

_“Fine “ Jinyoung_

_Jinyoung then heard his phone chirming._

_There is a new message. Jinyoung open the message. Its from Mark asking him to meet. Jinyoung think for a while if he should go. He is horny but not for Mark._

_But…._

_Jinyoung look at Jaebeom that just went to the kitchen and decided why not? This will be the last time they do this._

_“Sorry babe! I need to go back to the office. My stupid assistant forgot that I need to finished some legal document for the new case.” Jinyoung_

_“Really? At this time? You could just go tomorrow?” Jaebeom_

_“I can’t the dateline is tomorrow 8 am. I thought that I already finished it but apparently not.” Jinyoung said with his sorry tone_

_“Okay.” Jaebeom said._

_Jinyoung heard the differences between Jaebeom tone. His okay do not sound okay at all. Jinyoung walk towards his fiancee and give him a peck on the mouth but suddenly Jaebeom pull Jinyoung and give him a deep kiss. A kiss that always make Jinyoung stomach flutter. The kiss that usually end with Jinyoung thrusting Jaebeom on their bed._

_And after a long time (it’s only a few minutes) Jaebeom leave Jinyoung lips. Jinyoung try to kis Jaebeom back._

_“You need to go right?” Jaebeom_

_“Ah yes but we can just do IT now. I think you are in the mood.” Jinyoung trailing Jaebeom necks with kisses._

_Jaebeom chuckle._

_“No, still not in the mood.” Jaebeom_

_“Alright, I go now. Will try to comeback tonight or maybe tomorrow night because I maybe stay at the offices if its too late. As usual.” Jinyoung_

_“As usual.” Jaebeom_

_Jaebeom just waves goodbye at Jinyoung and Jinyoung can feel something is wrong somewhere but he did not sure what is._

_Then when he was thrusting into Mark luscious ass he remember that Jaebeom did not say his usual greetings his “Bye! See you soon!”. But when the adrenaline rushes Jinyoung to release his cum he forgots everything. The bad feelings. The tugged in his heart and continue to fuck Mark over and over again._

_After he is done with Mark he sent a short message saying he will sleep at the office. Usually Jaebeom if he is not asleep yet will reply to him with “okay and I love you” or he will reply it the next morning._

_Jinyoung feels restless when Jaebeom still do not reply and the call also went straight to the voice mail. Jinyoung try to think positively. Maybe Jaebeom’s phone is out of battery or maybe Jaebeom is so focused writing so that is why he did not answer Jinyoung call. Jinyoung wanted to go back home but today is his unlucky day when his clients not only ask him to finished their document today but insist they wanted to see Jinyoung finished it so now Jinyoung type a really long legal document while his client look at him like a hawk and he slowly cursing because he keep making mistake because his mind is at his fiancee._

_Jinyoung come back with a dark home. Its weird. Usually their small studio home will light because Jaebeom is afraid of the dark. Jinyoung take off his shoes and pry at the kitchen. There is no Jaebeom. Maybe he is asleep at their bedroom. Jinyoung did not realize that all Jaebeom shoe’s is gone from the shoe rack._

_Jinyoung also did not realize Jaebeom collection book at his book racks is also missing._

_Jinyoung open the bedroom and Jaebeom is not there at their small bedroom. Maybe he went out to buy groceries? But its not even Thursday. Jaebeom is always buy groceries on Thursday or Sunday and he will make sure to buy eveything so he will not need to go to the market again._

_Where is he?_

_Jinyoung went out to their small living room that connected with their small kitchen._

_He try to call Jaebeom again._

_Then he finally realised something._

_There is no sound of their cat Nora. Usually when Jinyoung come back home he can hear Nora purring and he can see the cat walking towards him and rubs her head to Jaebeom ankle. Nora love when Jinyoung pick her up and pet her. Where is she?_

_Slowly Jinyoung finally realise that their book shelf is almost empty. There is only Jinyoung laws book. The once book shelf that full with a lots of book with any genre because Jaebeom love to read all kind of books._

_Jinyoung cant feel his face now. He feels so numb he don’t know why._

_He run towards their bedroom again and open their shared cupboard and saw almost all Jaebeom clothes is gone. There is only his old red hoodies that Jinyoung always wears. Jinyoung still think positively. There is no way Jaebeom leave him alone._

_Jaebeom love Jinyoung._

_Then Jinyoung went outside and he finally realize some small ring box at the kitchen counter. Why he don’t realize it before? Next to the box ring is a plate of sandwiches covered with clear plastic._

_Jinyoung chuckle. This is so Jaebeom. Who always worried if he eaten or not. The same Jaebeom who left him._

_End Flashback_

“You cant do this to me Mark! I lost my fiancee to be with you.” Jinyoung

"No Jinyoung, your fiancee leave you so that we can be together but then you suddenly stop meeting me and we just meet and now when we are together. I feel worst that when the time we cheat with our lovers.” Mark

“You are going back to Youngjae right?” Jinyoung

“Of course, he is my husband. Like I said before I willingly leave Youngjae if you accept me. But now I think I will stay with the one who love me then with the one that I love.” Mark

“But why? You love me.” Jinyoung

“Yes I love you but I know you are not fully in love with me. You just in love with the idea of us being together. You want it to be like we used to. Having sex without any feelings. I am older now almost 40. I don’t want to be 50 then you realize that you don’t love me and leave me alone. I have my husband now. I am sorry for doing this to you. I know it was me that persuade you to continue what we have before. But now I realize. What we done is not right. I am sorry Jinyoung.” Mark

Mark leave after his speech. Jinyoung who did not believe what just happen throw the clock at the door and cry.

Jinyoung cry and cry.

He knows he is in the wrong. He is the reason his heart is away from him now. He is the only reason why he never found happiness.

Jinyoung remember what his mom told him on the phone last Monday

“Jaebeom is back. He will have his engangement party this weekend. He invited everyone including you. So if you want to join us just let me know.” Mrs Park

This is the reason why he cant sleep now. He knows that Jaebeom avoided him after he leave. But he never know Jaebeom went to New York. Miles away from Jinyoung. He don’t know where Jaebeom is until one day his mom told everything. Jaebeom is a kind person he never told the real reason why he broke the engangement. He just told them he got an offer at New York and he knows that the long distance relationship will never work so he decided to quit it. So this is the reason his family still talk nicely with him. Jiinyoung is sure if his family know the real reason they gonna leave him alone.

He never mention Jaebeom again because he knows it hurs but he missed his Jaebeom so much and the news of Jaebeom engangement party broke Jinyoung.

Jinyoung knows he is being silly hoping Jaebeom will forever be single and will someday come back to him. But this thought always make him go through the day, waiting for the smiling Jaebeom will someday open his arm for him and his silly thought crumble after the phone call with his mom.

Jinyoung laugh.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. TWO

**LIM JAEBEOM**

He was looking at the plane window next to him. He still can't believe his fiancee finally persuade him to come back to Korea so they can do their small engangement party. The said fiancee who already went to Korea one month earlier (so he can mingle with your family). He also cant belive he is engange after 4 years.

He meet his fiancee at one of his friends party (yeah cliché). The grumpy Jaebeom who is not only a writer but also a lecturer teaching Korean languange at a local college just finished marking his student paper and really feel gloomy until one of his friend Bambam (don’t ask me why his name Bambam) come knocking at his apartment and dragging him out to the party.

Jaebeom never hate party but he is also not fond of it. He is just standing still at one corner when someone say hello.

“Hello!”

Jaebeom who not only cant hear because of the loud music but also he might be a little intoxicated to exactly listen or read the strangers lips.

“What?” Jaebeom yell

“I SAID HELLO!”

“Ahhhh, hello!” Jaebeom

“Are you alone?”

“I cant hear you!” Jaebeom

Suddenly the said stranger pull his wrist and bring him outside.

“Why are you bring me out?” Jaebeom

“I wanted to talk to you. My name Jackson. Wang Jackson.” Jackson

“Jaebeom. Lim Jaebeom.” Jaebeom

“Yeah I know.” Jackson said while shyly rub his neck

“Excuse me?” Jaebeom

“Actually, I know Bambam. He is one of my friend friends.” Jackson

“So?” Jaebeom

“Ahh sorry if I am not clear enough. I ask my friend to finds someone to teach me Korean languange.” Jackson

“I see. You wanted my help?” Jaebeom

“Yeah I am trying to get Korean citizenship. So I hope you can help me.” Jackson

“You are not Korean?” Jaebeom

“No. I half Korean half Chinese but born at New York and my family decided to moved to Korea so yeah I also think to stay there. I love it there.” Jackson

“You have been to Korea?” Jaebeom

“Of course. We always go there every holiday.” Jackson

“I see, no wonder you don’t have slang when you talk in Korean.” Jaebeom

“Yeah my speech is fine but my writing is blerghhh. You need to tutor me.” Jackson

“Okay. I can do that.” Jaebeom

“Thank you!.” Jackson said then hug Jaebeom

Jaebeom was surprise by the hug but he do not hate it. Its been a year since he left Korea to moved to New York so he can move from his sad past. Yes he feel betrayed and the first month is the worse. He need to prepare all the document while hiding from his ex fiancee (its not that hard when the said person did not come and reach to him). He also need to prepare the examination when he was offered a job to teach at some local college and also his favorite publisher actually find him a really great projet that is to collaborate a new books with his favorite writers and this is also the reason why he need to move to New York.

Jaebeom and Jackson become close in such a short time. Jackson is really an easygoing guy who always hug someone as a sign of saying hello. Jaebeom never complain about Jackson hugging and that make Bambam whine because the other day Bambam put his hand on Jaebeom shoulder for a balance and the said man pushed him away that make Bambam fall.

Jaebeom like the warm feeling Jackson always give whenever he with Jackson. Yes he also can see a few little flirting Jackson throw at him but Jaebeom just ignore him. Jaebeom already comfortable with his friendship with Jackson.

Jaebeom like being Jackson friends but one day after they having a congratulatory party as Jackson strive with flying colours for his writing examination. Jaebeom was surprise by the sudden kissing on his lips. The kissing not only surprise Jaebeom but also the kisser, Jackson.

Jackson did not talk with him for 2 days. Until the third day he call Jaebeom asking to meet each other. Jackson apologize because of his behaviour. He was drunk and also he found Jaebeom lips so kissable that night.

Jaebeom just chuckle and accept Jackson apology (he baked Jaebeom a chocolate cake with strawberry on top).

“Please wear your safety belts. We are gonna land in a few minutes.” the voice of the stewardess awake Jaebeom from his memory of how he meet Jackson.

Jaebeom is actually afraid to comeback to Korea after 4 years leaving without comeing back at all. He paid his parent flight tickets whenever he misses his parents. He don’t know why but he actually scared if he comeback alone he will definitely go back to his fiancee, ex fiancee.

_Flashback 4 years ago,_

_Jaebeom trying to write one paragraph to describe about his main character feelings after the hearbroken situation with the lover but Jaebeom don’t know how to make it sad or angsty. He already read a lot of heartbroken novel and he actually crying when he finishes one of the book. So he wanted his future reader to cry when he read his work but urghhh he don’t know how to do this._

_He stand up and streches a little. He can hear Nora meowing and he also can look at the cat who is in the kitchen counter. Jaebeom went to the kitchen and fetch Nora._

_“You hungry baby?” Jaebom_

_Nora purr._

_“Sorry, I am so focused writing and forgot to give you food.” Jaebeom_

_Jaebeom look at the watch and gasp._

_“Its already 1 am? And your appa still not here yet? Nora do you think he cheating on me? He rarely comeback home early and went to the work early in the morning. Without complaining!” Jaebeom_

_Nora meowing_

_“Yeah I am silly right? Your appa never do that. He love me that much.” Jaebeom_

_There is a ping sound from Jaebeom phone. A message from Jinyoung saying he will stay at the office to finished his job._

_“Aigooo, look at this. Your appa is so busy. Let us surprise him no?” Jaebeom_

_Jaebeom pack a few sandwiches with a few bottle of energy drinks and also coffee and went to the law agency that Jinyoung works at. He try to open the door of the company but it was locked. _

_Weird._

_Jaebeom ask one of the guard there if there is someone upstairs but the guards says no one is at the agency at the moment. He was just come back from his nightly check up._

_Weird._

_Jaebeom bow thank you at the guard and went back home._

_Maybe Jinyoung stay at one of his colleague to finishing up their work. Usually he always told Jaebeom if he stay at one of his colleague house. Maybe Jinyoung just forget to mention about it._

_Jaebeom try to calm his gut feelings right now. He don’t know why but he don’t really feel good._

_Its happen again._

_Jinyoung now always stay back at the company. Jaebeom knows he always do that especially when he got new cases. But the weird things is everytime Jaebeom went to visit Jinyoung at his late work. Jinyoung were never there. Sometimes the office is open but there is no Jinyoung while the other time it was close._

_Jaebeom suspected something but he still think positively. They were happy right? They rarely fought only a little argument but nothing worse. Jinyoung still give him kissess when he went to work or kiss Jaebeom temple when he is back late at night. So what exactly happen?_

_Jaebeom hate when someone deceive him especially if Jinyoung the one who deceive him. Jaebeom love Jinyoung and vice versa or maybe Jinyoung was bored with Jaebeom? There have been together when they were 16 and now there are 26 years old. Almost 10 years together and Jaebeom love everything about it._

_He ask one of his friend about it._

_“Yah,Yoo Youngjae do you listen to what I am saying?” Jaebeom_

_“Yes Jaebeom I heard and I was baffled by it. You suspect Jinyoug. Park Jinyoung cheating on you? Yah where did you get the idea from? Do you watch some soap opera drama or what? That guy love you and remember he glaring at me when you introduce us together? I am still shaking from the memory.” Youngjae_

_“Yeah I know, but its weird why he never mention where he sleep or stay at? And he always said he is at the office. Why he lie to me. You know how I feel if someone lie to me?” Jaebeom_

_“Yes Jaebeom, but be rasional that guy love you so much. He never do that to you.” Youngjae_

_“I am afraid. You don’t know what I ve feel.” Jaebeom_

_“Okay how about this. You follow you fiancee one day and see where is he going?” Youngjae_

_“Maybe.” Jaebeom said while sip his chocolate shake but he only taste something bitter on his mouth._

_Jaebeom followed Jinyoung one day. He stay at the coffe shop in front of the agency and waited. He waited until 6pm when he saw his fiancee car went out from the agency parking lot. He ride his bike and follow him._

_They arrive at some neighbourhood. Jaebeom never been here. The rich place. He saw Jinyoung went into the parking lot of the apartment. Jaebeom waited there. He wanted to know what exactly happen._

_Nothing happen at 3 am Jaebeom saw Jinyoung figures at he was glad. Jaebeom knows he is just thinking too much about this. He wanted to go back so that Jinyoung will never found he leave the studio then suddenly he hear Jinyoung little shout. He wanted to see and help his fiancee but what he see make him ride his bike away from there._

_Jaebeom don’t know how he come back home that night with his eyes full of cries. He locked the door and slided down and cry. He never thought that he caught his lover kissing other guy. Not slightly but deeply. He wanted to throws up so he run to the sink in the kitchen and vomits. _

_He cant believe it and as usual Jinyoung did not comeback home that night._

_He was actually thankful for that. He look at the mirror and he look awful. He washes his face and then he saw the ring. His engangement ring that Jinyoung bought (at the secondhand shop because they both is poor ass student at the time but Jinyoung wanted to do it because he was jealous at all the guys who were keep flirting with Jaebeom). _

_Jinyoung always wanted to change the ring with a new one but Jaebeom just like this ring. It was so simple but it’s the meaning of Jinyoung love towards Jaebeom. Jaebeom can see how he work hard to save up and buy the rings. Jaebeom try to take off the rings but then he stop._

_Jaebeom maybe just misunderstood the situation, he actually cant see the figure clearly so maybe its not Jinyoung? _

_Yeah, his fiancee never do that. Jaebeom hope everything will be fine._

_Its not happening._

_Jinyoung still have a few time when he stayback (not as usual as before) but now it was worse. Before he will just stay back but now sometimes when he is already back home he will go back to the agency. Jaebeom know where is he going. He followed Jinyoung one day and found out that Jinyoung went to the same apartment at the rich area._

_Jaebeom is not an idiot. He knows what Jinyoung done behind his back. He actually can feel how guilty Jinyoung is. Sometimes he can hear Jinyoung sobbing in the toilet but he just ignore it. He wanted Jinyoung to tell him when he is ready._

_But the time never come. _

_Now, Jinyoung always shower him with a lots of gifts. Jaebeom don’t know why Jinyoung suddenly buy everything he mildly interested in with. One day he just saying he like to moved out from the studio then Jinyoung agree and asking where he wanted to live at. Jaebeom just decline and saying he was joking._

_One day Jaebeom try to make Jinyoung confessed or something_

_“Why are you doing this?” Jaebeom ask him one day._

_“Because I love you.” Jinyoung _

_Yeah right Jaebeom mind snickers. Jinyoung sure love him but he also love being in an embrace of some other guy._

_“I know you love me, you don’t need to show it by buying a lot of things. You just need to be truthful to me and everything will be fine.” Jaebeom said while smiling._

_Jaebeom said without any expression. He suddenly feel Jinyoung hand on his wrist._

_Jinyoung take Jaebeom hand and take it to his heart._

_“You always have my heart.” Jinyoung then slowly he take Jaebeom hand and kiss him._

_Jaebeom wanted to cry at Jinyoung words and wanted to ask so why you lie to me? He wanted to scream why is Jinyoung lying over and over again. Saying his heart belong to Jaebeom but still doing the late night activity and make Jaebeom feels worthless everytime Jinyoung sent the message to him._

_But then he can feel Jinyoung lips on him._

_Jinyoung move his lips closer to Jaebeom and kissed him and from a normal sweet kisses its turns into a deep kiss and Jinyoung let out a moan. _

_“Oh gosh, I just realize that its been a long time we do this.” Jinyoung_

_Jaebeom realize from his adrenaline and his mind suddenly think about the handsome guy that he saw at the apartment._

_Jinyoung try to push Jaebeom down but Jaebeom stop him._

_“Not today please.” Jaebeom_

_“Why?” Jinyoung_

_Because yesterday you just fuck with the other guy. Jaebeom suddenly remember what happen earlier in the day._

_“I just received a call from my publisher thet decline my new drafts for my books and im not in the mood.” Jaebeom_

_“Ouh babe, sorry about that. I don’t know you already sent your draft to them?” Jinyoung_

_“I ve told you before.” Jaebeom._

_Jaebeom try not to be snarky. He knows that Jinyoung did not give him any attention when he told him the story._

_“Really?” Jinyoung_

_“Yup.” Jaebeom_

_“But I can make you in the mood?” Jinyoung smirk._

_“Sorry. Just not today okay?” Jaebeom_

_Jinyoung sigh._

_“Fine “ Jinyoung_

_Jinyoung then heard his phone chirming._

_Oh no! Jaebeom mind try to calm down._

_There is a new message. Jinyoung open the message. Jaebeom suddenly spring up and went to the kitchen. He don’t want to see what Jinyoung reaction is. Jaebeom realize he is being watched. Jaebeom just act natural._

_ “Sorry babe! I need to go back to the office. My stupid assistant forgot that I need to finished some legal document for the new case.” Jinyoung_

_Please don’t go!_

_“Really? At this time? You could just go tomorrow?” Jaebeom_

_Please don’t go!_

_“I can’t the dateline is tomorrow at 8 am. I thought that I already finished it but apparently not.” Jinyoung said with his sorry tone_

_“Okay.” Jaebeom said._

_Please don’t go!_

_Jaebeom don’t know if Jinyoung realize how desperate Jaebeom’s voice sound. He don’t want his fiancee go to the apartment. Jaebeom can see Jinyoung walking toward him.Jaebeom can feel the peck on his mouth and suddenly Jaebeom pull Jinyoung and give him a deep kiss. A kiss that show his desperation. A kiss to make sure Jinyoung will not leave him. A kiss that Jaebeom hope will make Jinyoung stay. Maybe their last kiss._

_And after a long time (it’s only a few minutes) Jaebeom leave Jinyoung lips. Jinyoung try to kiss Jaebeom back._

_“You need to go right?” Jaebeom said with his choking voice_

_“Ah yes but we can just do IT now. I think you are in the mood.” Jinyoung trailing Jaebeom necks with kisses._

_Jaebeom chuckle._

_“No, still not in the mood.” Jaebeom_

_“Alright, I go now. Will try to comeback tonight or maybe tomorrow night because I maybe stay at the offices if its too late. As usual.” Jinyoung_

_“As usual.” Jaebeom_

_When Jinyoung close the door. Jaebeom slided down on the floor._

_He wanted to cry but there is no tears at all._

_Jaebeom decided, he will leave to make his heart (Jinyoung) happy._

_He already contemplate if he should stay and confront Jinyoung or he should just go without the confrontation because he knows he will never strong enough to leave Jinyoung after listening to his reason. Jaebeom is always weaks for Jinyoung and he is sure if Jaebeom just persuade Jaebeom he will stay._

_Jaebeom don’t want to stay._

_His heart hurting whenever he hear the chirming from Jinyoung phone and eveytime he receive the message from Jinyoung saying he will not come back home he actually can feel his heart being slice._

_He moved fast and quickly._

_The first thing he do is block Jinyoung from his phone then he takes all his book and put it in a box (that he already prepare a long time ago). He gather all Nora’s toys and foods in one box and he puts all his clothes in his bag (that always be there in the corner of their bedroom)._

_He determine to leave Jinyoung, to break his engangement. He always think about it but everytime he look at the smile Jinyoung give him and also the kisses, words of love. He selfishly stayed and thinking that maybe Jinyoung will end his night activity and tell Jaebeom that he is sorry and regrets everything and maybe ask for Jaebeom forgiveness._

_Jaebeom and Jinyoung always imagine (when they still a student on the rooftoop of Literature major building) that their marriage ceremony should be a small one with family and a few friends only. Jinyoung with a beige colour suits while Jaebeom with an off white. Jinyoung argued that they should have one of them wear black suits. But both of them don’t want to wear blacks because its gonna be hot (they wanted a summer wedding). They also imagine having a big buffet with all their favourites food.A lot of strawberry and Jinyoung’s favourites sandwiches. They decided to dance only with one song(the song are not decided yet) because both of them sucks at it._

_Then Jaebeom realize he hold his ring n his palms. Jaebeom never took off their engangement rings. He love the rings so much now his fingers feels empty and his heart hurt but Jaebeom feels light and he don’t know why but he feel so glad._

_He put the ring beside Jinyoung favourite sandwiches and leave._

_End of flashback._

“Honey!!!!” Jackson

Jaebeom flinched when he listen to Jackson shouting. Suddenly his face feel hot when he saw Jackson with a big ass “WELCOME BACK HOME HONEY” slogan greeting.

“Jackson! What are you doing?’’Jaebeom

Jackson did not reply and just hug Jaebeom.

“I missed you so much honey.” Jackson

Jaebeom just chuckle. He now knows how clingy Jackson is so he just let it be.

“Done?” Jaebeom ask Jackson when he let Jaebeom go.

“I wanted to do more than that but I know its not appropriate to so..” Jackson said innocently.

Jaebeom push Jaebeom away.

“Yah what are you even thinking huh?” Jaebeom

“Its been month since we last meet how dare you push your fiancee away?” Jackson pout

“Awww my fiancee. I like the sound of it.” Jaebeom

“Right? I love it to!” Jackson.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to say that if I put character name that is mean that it was their pov. Thank you for reading this and have a nice day!


	3. THREE

**WANG JACKSON**

Jackson patiently waiting for his fiancee to touch down. He arrive one hour early from the designated time. He just can’t wait to see Jaebeom.

Its been one year and a half that Jaebeom agree to date him and they have been engage for 3 months.

He still cant believe how Jaebeom accept him.

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Jackson pretty sure Jaebeom will hate him. How his stupid self cant even control his own self. But Jaebeom’s lips look so so glowy (duh he eat fried chicken) that night. Jackson don’t know why and how he fell for his Korean languange tutor._

_Jaebeom is not an easy person to please. Its take Jackson month until Jaebeom agree to eat dinner together. Then from there they went on watching theathers together or went to the museum together. Jackson never think about all his activity with Jaebeom like a date until one day._

_“No date with Jaebeom today?” Bambam_

_Jackson choke on his protein drinks_

_“Excuse me?” Jackson_

_“You guys usually went to go somewhere on the weekend right?” Bambam_

_“But its not a date.” Jackson_

_“Stupid, it is a date!” Bambam_

_“Jaebeom and I just watch a few shows and went to the museum then we went to go dinner after that we go back home.” Jackson_

_“Okay so tell me what kind of date you think other people do?” Bambam_

_“Well in the movie they went to watch movies or go to the theme park doing cheesy things together.” Jackson_

_“Yah what you just describe is the same things with your activity with Jaebeom.” Bambam_

_“No.” Jackson_

_“Whatever Jackson but let me tell you something. If you hurt Jaebeom. I will kill you.” Bambam_

_“Huh?” Jackson_

_“Bye.” Bambam_

_Jackson always admit that he had a little crush on his beautiful tutor. Well who doesn’t? Even the student on the college always talking and ogling their lecturer. Jackson does the same too with Jaebeom’s student whenever he waited for Jaebeom because Jaebeom will tutor him after he finishes his classes._

_Jaebeom always wears his favourite black cardigan that look so old that Jackson wanted to burn but Jaebeom look pretty in it. Favourite part of Jaebeom’s features that Jackson love is his broad shoulder. Whenever Jackson feels tired after practicing his writing with Jaebeom he always wonder what does it feels to just lay his head on Jabeom’s shoulders. _

_Well Jackson actually can do that (he had done the same thing with other guys) but he don’t know why he always feels something in his stomach when he just think about it. Jackson always look at Jaebeom with his puppy eyes and Jabeom don’t know what Jackson wants from him._

_Jackson like the way Jaebeom is always patience when he tutor him especially when he teach Jackson yhe differences between strokes of the hanguk alphabet. Jackson is not really someone patient and to make him focus while studying is a challenge. But Jackson never saw Jaebeom break down or even get angry at him._

_Jackson love the way Jaebeom stroke his back whenever Jackson slump down after only doing a few writing practices. Jackson always feels something tingling when Jaebeom offered him some snacks while whispering on his left ears._

_So when he listen to Bambam threatening to kill him if he hurt Jaebeom he was curious why the cheerful Bambam being so defensive towards his friends._

_One day when they were just hanging out at Bambam’s place the never drink more that one can of beers or one shots of soju Jaebeom become drunks._

_So both of Bambam’s and Jackson got an idea to tease Jaebeom._

_“Jaebeom ah…” Jackson call Jaebeom with an endearing voice that usually make Jaebeom angry but he just say what while nodding the heads._

_“He is totally drunk.” Bambam_

_“Jaebeom are you single?” Jackson asked_

_Bambam look at him skeptically. Jackson shoot Bambam with his what look._

_“I j-j-ust become single last yeaaaaaaar,” Jaebeom slurred._

_“Whoah really? You know Bam?” Jackson ask Bambam_

_Bambam who also not really sober answered him_

_“Of course. That is the reason why Jaebeom move.” Bambam_

_Jackson who is not that drunk yet become interesting with the information that he get from Bambam._

_“Reason? What is?” Jackson_

_“No Bam!!! Don’t tell my s-s-ec. hick,” Jaebeom_

_“Of course I will not do that. Look my lips are sealed.” Bambam said while using his hand to close his mouth._

_“Yeah that is good. I need to forget my hearts.” Jaebeom_

_“Huh?” Jackson_

_“Ouh you don’t know? Do you want to know a secret Jackson??” Jaebeom_

_“I don’t think I want to know your secret.” Jackson_

_“Shhhhuuuuussshhh. Just listen to me. My fiancee cheated on me. Funny right?” Jaebeom said then he laugh._

_Jackson just stay silent. He knows Jaebeom is laughing but his laughing sound is so different that his usual one when he laugh with his big mouth open and let out a HA HA HA. This laughing one sound make Jackson flinches. Jackson hurt when he see Jaebeom laughing and when he look at Jaebeom there is a tears on his eyes. and Jackson feel so devastated,_

_Jackson don’t know what to do. His friend who is just laughing now ranting about his ex fiancee._

_“You know what? He selfishly having a sex with other guy then come back at me kis me in here…here…and here.” Jaebeom said while pointing at his temple, his cheek and his mouth._

_“I left him alone so that he can be happy with the apartment guy. I know he was bored with me because we already been together since I was 16 years old. It’s funny right? My friend said I am just delusional because he will never cheat on me!! But guess what? Jokes on them. I caught the guy kiss my fiancee..Wait my ex fiancee not just one time.” Jaebeom said then he slump his head on his knees._

_“It was so hurt. Its hurt. My heart is hurting.” Jaebeom_

_Then there is a silent between them._

_Jackson still remember Bambam snoring that night and he also remember how he having a hard time to sleep. Jackson just stare at Jaebeom’s sleeping figures. There is still his tears stain in his cheek._

_Jackson was determine to make Jaebeom forget about his fiancee._

_End flashback._

Jackson suddenly heard sound of bags being dragged make him change his attention towards the gate. He waited for his fiancee to come out from the gate. Jackson was actually afraid with his own plan when he persuade Jaebeom to come and make their engangement party at Korea. Jaebeom words “ What if I change my mind if I come to korea?” really make Jackson stomache churn. Jackson knows that Jaebeom were talking about his ex fiancee.

Jaebeom never hide anything at Jackson when Jackson started giving hint that he wanted their relation to be more than just a friend. Jackson knows Jaebeom really love his ex fiancee (it was weird that Jaebeom never mention his ex fiancee name and just address him as ex fiancee). But Jackson also knows Jaebeom already open his heart because Jaebeom accepted his advancement and they become a couple.

Sometimes Jackson wonder if he is just the rebound and its make Jackson feel insecure but Jaebeom will always reassure him by saying that he never wanted to hurt Jackson that way and Jackson always told Jaebeom he feel insecure because Jaebeom has a long relationship with his ex fiancee. Jaebeom just chuckle and hug Jackson while whispering at him.

“Yes it was a long one but you are the one that I hug right now?”

They always communicate with each other. Jaebeom always told Jackson that maybe his last relationship did not make it because of their lacks of communication and Jackson just shrug it off by saying.

“No its not your fault! Your ex fiancee is just a horny guy and can’t keep his dick inside his pants.”

Jackson get Jaebeom’s famous glare that day and promised to never bad mouth his ex fiancee.

Jackson saw his Jaebeom’s coming out with his bag while searching for someone. Jackson automatically smile.

“Honey!” Jackson

Jackson can see how red Jaebeom face become when he saw Jackson slogan greeting.

“Jackson! What are you doing?’’Jaebeom

Jackson did not reply and just hug Jaebeom. Ouh how he missed hugging Jaebeom.

“I missed you so much honey.” Jackson

Jaebeom just chuckle. He now knows how clingy Jackson is so he just let it be.

“Done?” Jaebeom ask Jackson when he let Jaebeom go.

“I wanted to do more than that but I know its not appropriate to so..” Jackson said innocently.

Jaebeom push Jaebeom away.

“Yah what are you even thinking huh?” Jaebeom

“Its been one month since we last meet how dare you push your fiancee away?” Jackson pout

“Awww my fiancee. I like the sound of it.” Jaebeom

“Right? I love it to!” Jackson

Jackson cupped Jaebeom face.

“How are you?”Jackson

“Alive.” Jaebeom chuckle and kiss Jackson cheeks.

“You know what I mean.” Jackson

“Jacks…..Yes I am quite shaking when you propose the idea to have our engangement party at Korea. But then I mean why not right? Its not like I hate Korea. I am born in here. I just had a really bad memory and now I think I am totally fine.” Jaebeom

“Really?” Jackson said while slowly caress Jaebeom cheeks.

Jaebeom nods at him.

“I am starving right now could we get something to eat first?” Jaebeom

“Actually mommy already make a feast at the house, she already prepare the foods since last night but I bought for you some breads and sneaks out a bottle of strawberry yougurt drinks from the refrigerator just for you. They are inside the car.” Jackson

“My mom prepare a feast for me?” Jaebeom

“Yeah! Like mommy said, its been a long time since he makes a lot of foods for his handsome son and she is excited because the said son will finally be here with his fiancee who kindly enough to minggle with her family without their own son.” Jackson

Jackson holding Jaebeom bags on his left bags and his right hand hlod Jaebeom’s waist.

Jaebeom laughing.

“Are you sure that is mommy’s word or it was my fiancee sulky words because I did not finished my marking on time and need to stay longer just because a few of my students ask me to tutor them. By the way when do you call my mommy. Mommy?” Jaebeom

“Since the third day I arrived and I shyly shouted at her that make her jump a little. There is no injury at all.” Jackson huff

Jackson just bring his fiancee to his car and after making sure he puts all the things inside the car.

“Here is your foods.” Jackson

“Thanks Jacks.” Jaebeom smile at him.

Jackson look at Jaebeom.

“Do you know how pretty you look right now?” Jackson

“Duh don’t lie to me I have been cooped inside of a plane more than 10 hours and I am sure my face look so tired right now.” Jaebeom

“No I am not lying. I was actually trying hard not to jumped on you right now.” Jackson

“ Jackson that is just you being horny.” Jaebeom

“ Its been one month Jaebeom…” Jackson said while caressing Jaebeom thighs.

“Jackson we just started having sex literally 4 months ago. So if you can waited for almost than 5 months without sex I am pretty sure you can waited more.” Jaebeom

“That is before we having sex and I am fine by it because you ask me remember?” Jackson

FL_ASHBACK _

_Jackson still does not believe that all his work (hardwork) on making sure that Jaebeom will forget his past and also open up his heart to him._

_Jackson try very hard not to pry more about Jaebeom’s past and to make sure that Jaebeom will never know that Jackson knows his secret nows. This make Jackson become more jumpy and try not to used words fiancee._

_“I need you to teach me about fiancee.” Jackson_

_“Fiancee?” Jaebeom_

_“No…no I mean finance.” Jackson_

_“Jackson I am a literature major. I am pretty sure I don’t have any knowledge about finance.” Jaebeom_

_“No I am so so stupid. I wanted to ask if you can teach me some French words and don’t deny it you take French as your secondary major right?” Jackson_

_“Yeah that is true.” Jaebeom nods_

_Jackson sigh._

_“ Are you fine?” Jaebeom_

_“No I am not, you know I have been trying to court my friend but the said friend never even response to any of my flirting.” Jackson_

_“ Aww I am so sorry.” Jaebeom said sarcatiscally._

_Jackson just laugh. Jackson has already told Jaebeom that he has feeling towards him and asking for Jaebeom if its fine for him if he started to make some advancement to him. After a long talk with each other ( Jackson list all the reason why he falls for Jaebeom and why the idea of they become a couple will make everyone happy) and if Jaebeom feel burden by it Jackson can just forget his feelings. Jaebeom did not said anything but the next day he told Jackson that he don’t know what to do (Jaebeom never been courted before) and he is sorry if his action will hurt Jackson._

_Jackson reassure him that Jackson will never blame Jaebeom._

_Miracously (with a lot of talking and persuading and a lots of flowers with boxes of strawberry) Jaebeom said yes._

_But its still a long road for both of Jackson and Jaebeom._

_Jaebeom told him that he has a trust issue so maybe some of his action or words will hurt Jackson but he is sure that he also has feelings for Jackson no in Jaebeom words _

_“I LOVE YOU TOO”_

_The way Jaebeom confessed to Jackson make Jackson heart melting because Jackson never said I love you at Jaebeom but he totally told Jaebeom that his feeling is legit._

_Jackson cupped Jaebeom face and ask him if he can kiss Jaebeom._

_Jaebeom’s eye look like he is unsure but what Jackson see is his fluttering eyes that look at him and nods._

_Jackson kiss Jaebeom lips tenderly. Then Jaebeom back a little._

_“You know that I am still unsure about physical… I mean I don’t think I am ready to have sex yet.” Jaebeom_

_“I don’t care.” Jackson said then hug Jaebeom._

_Jackson still remember how he is glad hugging Jaebeom and kiss his temple._

_They have been dating almost 6 months now and Jackson still love that he still can give a quick kiss to Jaebeom whenever he wanted too. Jackson love being Jaebeom’s boyfriend._

_Jaebeom as a boyfriend is so different than when he is his friend. Jaebeom become more clingy? Jackson totally love when Jaebeom give him a jealousy glare when he become extra friendly with their barista or when Jaebeom pout whenever Jackson need to go back to his work (Jackson is a martial art teacher at the same local college with Jaebeom) when they sneak out to eat lunch together._

_They were watching some movie (Jackson can't remember the name of the movie) at one day when suddenly there were some sex scene. Jackson try to be calm. He inhale and exhale when Jaebeom hug his waist and put his head at Jackson chest._

_Jackson try to think about other thinks._

_Mathematics._

_Jackson can feel how Jaebeom’s hand slowly caress his waist._

_Physics._

_Jackson smell Jaebeom shampoo. He always love the smell._

_Korean Poetry._

_Jackson can feel the way Jaebeom body unaccidentally rubs on Jackson crotch._

_“Umphhh.” Jackson said then push Jaebeom slowly away_

_“Why?” Jaebeom pout_

_“I’m sorry honey but I don’t think it’s a nice idea to cling on me tonight.” Jackson_

_“But why?” Jaebeom_

_Jackson look at Jaebeom’s eyes and he can see that Jaebeom were playing with him._

_“You know why honey. I am a lil bit horny now and the way you sliding and clinging to me make it hard.” Jackson_

_“What is hard?” Jaebeom said innocently._

_“Jaebeom don’t torture me please.” Jackson_

_“I am not doing anything.” Jaebeom _

_“Urghhh let me kiss you.” Jackson_

_Jackson dive into Jaebeom lips and kiss him deeply. They always do this push and pull when Jackson tongue slide into Jaebeom mouth trying to taste him while Jaebeom bite his tongue._

_Jackson groans a little._

_“Jaebeom…” Jackson_

_“You know that we can do a little more than this?” Jaebeom_

_Jackson abruptly stop the kiss that make Jaebeom whine a little._

_“What do you mean?” Jackson_

_Jaebeom smile slyly._

_“You know what I mean.” Jaebeom_

_“Are you sure?” Jackson_

_“Jackson I already leave a lot of hints that say I am ready.” Jaebeom_

_“Like?” Jackson_

_“The condom that I put in your bed? The TOYS that you found at my room? This movie? You know how I already watch this movie a lot of time.” Jaebeom_

_“Really? Why don’t you just say it to me?” Jackson_

_“ What? That I was horny and wanted you to fuck me?” Jaebeom_

_“Well not like that.” Jackson blushing._

_“I am totally ready and I know how every morning you try to ease your hardness” Jaebeom_

_Jackson was totally speechless because he always thought this is like any other movie dates when they just stay at Jaebeom’s home (because he has a lot of movies collection) and lastly they will cuddle and Jackson will listen to Jaebeom whining about the ending or script from the said movie._

_But now, Jaebeom is cupping his bulge with an hungry eyes. Jackson will never think about this ending in the near future and when he was thrusting Jaebeom ass while Jaebeom moaninng his name and they both come while looking at each other._

_Jackson can’t stop thinking how sexy Jaebeom look at that time and he always turn on whenever he think about it._

_End flashback_

“Jacks!! Are you hard?” Jaebeom

Jackson just chuckle.

“Urghh why this always happen?”Jaebeom said then he put his half eaten bread to the side.

“Luckily you park at really dark spot.” Jaebeom said while smirking at Jaebeom.

Jackson actually pretty scared when Jaebeom using his sexy tones at him. Jaebeom will become bold when he started using the tones and now Jackson was having a really good blowjob.

Jaebeom keep dragging his mouth on Jackson dicks and make sure to swallows everything when Jackson come.

“Jaebeom…. urghhhh.” Jackson screaming when he comes.

“That was so good honey.” Jackson said while helping Jaebeom wipes his mouth.

Jaebeom just smiling at give him a quick kiss.

“Lets go back home!.” Jackson.

Jackson cheerfully driving and reporting everything that he has done for their little engangement party while having a linter banter with Jaebeom about the decoration of their party.

“Make it simple.” Jaebeom

“Jackson does not know what simple mean.” Jackson

“Jacks I mean it. I want it as small as posibble.” Jaebeom

“I wanted that too but mommy proposed a brilliant idea.” Jackson

“Which is?” Jaebeom

“Having our engangement party slash your welcome back party. Mommy said it will be cut us a lot of cost.” Jackson

“Who said I wanted a welcome back party?” Jaebeom

“Honey, your parents was really happy when their only son comeback after almost 5 years of course they want to celebrate it.” Jackson

“But I don’t want a lot of people to come at our party.” Jaebeom

“Lets discuss it later huh? We have exactly 4 days to plan a engangement slash welcome back party or only a engangement party that I think as wasting money when we can do welcome back party at the same time.” Jackson

“Urgh Jacks, I just meet you but suddenly I wanted to get away from you right now.” Jaebeom

“Honey!.” Jackson

Jaebeom just laugh and caressing Jackson thigh.

Jackson always know he love Jaebeom but he never realize that being beside Jaebeom make his mood become become much more better. Jackson wake up with a sick feeling in his stomach when he knows today Jaebeom will be back to Korea.

Jackson really second guesses his own plan. He was really worried about his fiancee ex fiancee. Jaebeom’s mom who he call mommy never bad talk about Jaebeom’s ex fiancee (well Jackson just remember that Jaebeom never told his parent the real truth) so Jackson know the guy is a being love by Jaebeom’s parents especially Jaebeom’s father.

Jaebeom’s father who Jackson still call as Mr Lim look like an intimdating guy with his demeanors. He rarely spoke with Jackson well this is because Mr Lim always went to work at 8 am and come back at 7 pm and he is not a talkative one.

But one day Jackson accidentally heard the Lim’s were talking about Jaebeom’s ex fiancee (Jackson cant listen clearly about his real name) and he can listen how regretful Mr Lim is that Jaebeom found another guy. Jackson feel bad towards Jaebeom when his own father speak some words(he don’t want to said it because its not fair) about Jaebeom and speak his wish to see them come back together.

This make Jackson keep it hard for him to go to sleep and his jealousy monster are slowly creeping out. But all of this were gone when he saw Jaebeom’s smile. Jaebeom smile is worth everything Jackson had done for both of them.

He wanted to keep being the receiver for Jaebeom’s smile.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot I already post 3 chapters at AFF. So here another update. Hope you guys enjoyed and have a nice day!


	4. FOUR

Jinyoung was typing on his laptop on Friday night when suddenly he got a call from his mom.

“Hello son!” Mrs Park

“Hello mom.” Jinyoung

“What are you doing?” Mrs Park

“Finishing some works.” Jinyoung

“Sorry if I interupt you with your work.” Mrs Park

“Nah, its fine mom. What’s up?” Jinyoung

“I just confirm with you sister and she will go this Saturday for the party.” Mrs Parks

“What party?” Jinyoung

“Are you forgot already? Jaebeom’s engagement party?” Mrs Park

Jinyoung trying so hard to forget about the party. After Mark leave his home and cut every ties with him Jinyoung decided to start a new. He knows the day Jaebeom leave him he lost his way a little. Now after Mark leave him he suprisingly feels fine. I mean yeah he has the relationship back after years without connecting with Mark (they suddenly meet for the same reason they meet at the first place) and when knowing Mark already married its make something inside Jinyoung mad so he decided to try and make Mark suffer a little bit (he never knew they will end up getting together).

Jinyoung admits that he is a worse human ever.

“Mom are you sure Jaebeom invite me too? I mean are you pretty sure?” Jinyoung

“Yeah I am sure about it. Jaebeom personally call me and ask to invite everyone.” Mrs Park

“Including me?” Jinyoung

“Yes.” Mrs Park

“Wait he call you? Don’t he usually just chat with you? International call is quite expensive no?” Jinyoung

“You are always forgetful. I told you right? Jaebeom is back last Monday? He actually arrive that day. Ouhh I can’t wait to see him.” Mrs Park said with an excited voice.

“Really?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung wonder why Jaebeom did not try to call him personally (he never change his number and he never delete Jaebeom’s number). Well he is a jerk no wonder Jaebeom run away from him.

“Yes so I wanted to ask if you wanted to come. We can go together.” Mrs Park

“No.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung don’t want to follow his mom cars, what if he suddenly wanted to go back and his mom decided to stay a little longer. What will he do?

“You don’t want to go?” Mrs Park

“No I mean, I will go on my own.” Jinyoung.

“I see, okay. I just wanted to confirm that and Jinyoung?” Mrs Park

“Yes mom?” Jinyoung

“Please try to look happy? I don’t want Jaebeom feels bad when he saw how unhappy you look. Its not his fault he found someone else. You are not together at that time and you also has a new boyfriend.” Mrs Park

“I will try and mom? I already broken up with that guy.” Jinyoung said and cut off the call.

Jinyoung knows its not Jaebeom fault they become like this but deep inside his mind he wanted Jaebeom to feel sorry. To see what he had done to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung look like a normal 30 years old worker who had enough money for himself and for his family. He actually quite rich not rich rich but rich. But Jinyoung always feels somewhat empty whenever he come home.

He still keep Jaebeom’s ring that he make as a necklace pendant. He always wears the necklace and never took it off. He don’t know why he keep Jaebeom’s ring while his own engagement Jinyoung already throws out of the window the exact same day when Jaebeom leave him.

His feelings towards Jaebeom is already gone. Jinyoung is sure of it. Yeah the first month is hard. He keep waiting at their studio home hoping Jaebeom will come back. He waited for almost a year. Avoiding Mark and any of Jaebeom’s friend. He is pretty sure that Yoo Youngjae is the one who throws all the trash at Jinyoung’s car.

Then when he finally realize Jaebeom will never come. He moved one. By moving on he regularly sleep with stranger that he found at the bar or even some of his collegue. Then he stop having regular sex and just focus on his work. Until he meet Mark again.

Jinyoung try at first to ignore Mark but when he knows Mark already married with his lover Youngjae, he becomes so furious. Jinyoung who lose his fiance and suffer for almost 2 years and there is the happy husband figure Mark Tuan. Why Mark lover accept him?

Jinyoung get the answer when Mark confessed that Youngjae never know what happen between them.

So that is the reason.

Jinyoung thinks its not fair for Mark to be happy with his lover.

No with his husband.

Jinyoung wanted revenge. He try to make Mark falls for him so he can trick him and will take photo to show to his husband.

But Jinyoung never know that he craved all Mark attention towards him.

The sex, the love talk, the promises. Jinyoung love everything about it and he forgets about the revenge (also Jinyoung bumps into Mark and his husband one day and they look so happy). Jinyoung don’t have the heart to broke them apart.

He never blame Mark when Mark decided to end they relationship, Jinyoung actually give a lot of hint for Mark to realize that Jinyoung is not right for him. That he is the reason that Mark will lose his happiness (Youngjae).

Jinyoung is feel a lot lighter when he ended everything with Mark. But now he has another worries. Jinyoung don’t know if he ready or not to face with a certain Lim Jaebeom.

He don’t know if he can take it to see Jaebeom again or seeing Jaebeom happy with other guy. Jinyoung knows that he is selfish when sometime he wish that Jaebeom will actually come back next to him because he still remember how Jaebeom said he cant live without Jaebeom.

_FLASHBACK WHEN JJP IS AN UNI STUDENT_

_Jinyoung can hear his fiance voice (Jinyoung love when he can address Jaebeom as his fiance) outside the dorm room. The he heard the loud bang. He look away from his note book and there he is his Jaebeom looking so tired and hazy._

_“I hate examination week and I hate that suddenly I cant remember any poems written by Miss Minkyoung when I always recite it to you.” Jaebeom_

_“Even why the rock is hard?” Jinyoung_

_“Yes” Jaebeom said while throwing himself at Jinyoung’s bed._

_ Jinyoung and Jaebeom stay at different dorm and building but its never stop them to crash at each other room.Luckily their roomate is fine with it except when they caught eating each other dicks (its only happen one time)._

_“I think you just over thinking it as usual. You always at the top off your class.” Jinyoung try to reassure Jaebeom. He stop drafting his note and went to hug his fiance._

_“Am I?” Jaebeom_

_“Yeah remember how you freak out when you think you wrote a different answer for your french exam last year?” Jinyoung_

_“And you willingly coaxed me right?” Jaebeom_

_“Yeah I had to if not you will make a mess at your own room and nothing actually happen. You even get a full mark on that paper.” Jinyoung said and slowly carresses Jaebeom’s head_

_Jaebeom who is now resting his face at Jinyoung’s chest let out a big sigh._

_“Maybe…I don’t know what will I do without you Nyoung ah.” Jaebeom_

_“You don’t need to think about it. I will never leave you.” Jinyoung_

_Jaebeom just laugh and cling on Jinyoung necks and kiss him._

_“You need to stop that. I need to finished my note for my next exam.” Jinyoung_

_“Okay, you know I cant live without you right?” Jaebeom_

_“Yeah baby, you always told me that over and over again.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes._

_“That is good.” Jaebeom_

_Enf of flashback_

Jinyoung chuckle when he remember Jaebeom’s words.

Now Jaebeom already leave Jinyoung for 4 years almost 5. Jinyoung don’t know what happen to Jaebeom but he comeback with a new fiance while Jinyoung?

Jinyoung still don’t know how to live without Jaebeom. Its been 4 years but he still remember every words. Every memory. Everything about Jaebeom.

Jinyoung shuts off his laptop after he finished his work. He need to forget and focused so there will be no lingering feeling. He need to sleep now. The drive between Jaebeom’s engagement party location is a few hours from his house.

Jinyoung just hope that he can get through the next day peacefully.

Jinyoung wakes up as usual on 6 am. He stretched a little then do his morning routine such as taking a bath, making breakfast and enjoyed a little morning news.

Jinyoung go out exactly at 9 am. He just wear his blue checkerd shirt with the black jeans. He forgot to ask his mom if there is any theme for the engagement party and then he realize that Jaebeom love simple things so yeah there will never had any themes at all.

He drove his car calmly. He watches as the view changes from the tall building to some greeneries. Jaebeom’s booked a little private place outside the town.

Just like what Jaebeom’s like.

Jinyoung don’t know if his playlist mock him or what because suddenly song change into Clean Bandit with Marina and Luis Fonsi song Baby played.Jinyoung don’t know when and how this song end up in his playlist but this song always hit him in the heart.

His skip the song. Today he just wanted to listen to some calm song.

He park his car at the venue.

He look at his watch. Exactly 11 am.

Yesterday his mom told him that the estimate time his mom will arrive is at 11 am. Jinyoung just waited for his mom to come.

There is not a lot of cars here. They must only invite theirs close family and friends only. Its soothes Jinyoung heart when Jaebeom think of him as close friend.

Jinyoung’s mind snickers.

You used to be his fiance, the one that supposed to be there next to him.

Jinyoung just realize something. They never had an engagement party.

_Flashback_

_Jinyoung just watching his boyfriend….fiance who was just laying at his bed and staring at the ring on his fingers._

_“Stop looking at it. Its been a month now after I propose to you.” Jinyoung_

_“Never! I love it. It was so pretty.” Jaebeom_

_“Don’t lie, its just a cheap simple one that I can buy now. Sorry about that.” Jinyoung_

_Jaebeom abruptly get up._

_“No way! 100,000.00 won is so expensive for us student and you stupidly buy this ring for me. I love the simpleness in this ring. You know how I love simple things!” Jaebeom_

_Jinyoung just laugh. He don’t know how he is so lucky he have Jaebeom beside him. Jaebeom always feel thankful with anything Jinyoung done to him even with a simple things like bring his book to his class when he forget about it._

_Jinyoung sometimes feels he save a country with his past life. It was easy when he fall in love with his family friends son and the said son also love him. The have been dated since the were 16 years old and 5 years later (one month ago) Jinyoung propose to Jaebeom and never thinks Jaebeom agreed because they just had a big fight a few weeks before because Jinyoung was jealous towards Jaebeom’s seniors who keep flirting and touching him and what not._

_The fight make Jaebeom avoid him for days because Jaebeom thinks Jinyoung did not believe in Jaebeom._

_Its not that Jinyoung did not believe Jaebeom, he just don’t like the seniors exression whenever they talk or look at him. Like a wolfs. Jinyoung try to persuade Jaebeom to tell the seniors that he already had a boyfriend. Jaebeom already mention that a lots of times but they just shrug it off._

_Its make Jinyoung restless._

_He was worried if one day Jaebeom finally realize that Jinyoung is only a normal guy. He doesn’t have anything to offer Jaebeom._

_ He get the idea to propose when his mom just whine at him how his sister friends already get engange while his sister is still single (a normal korean mom worries). So he finally knows what he wanted to do._

_He works really hard and save up a a lot so he can buy the cheapest ring that he can find and he found a perfect one for 100,000.000 won. He never told anything to Jaebeom and try to hide it even when Jaebeom keep asking where he had gone and worried when Jinyoung look so tired whenever they had time to meet._

_When he finally get enough money to buy the rings. He straight away propose to Jaebeom at his own dorm room without any clues or preparation or anything._

_He just open the door and kneeling in front of a shocked Jaebeom._

_“I know that I may look silly right now but please marry me.” Jinyoung_

_Jinyoung can hear Jabeom gasp before he feel Jaebeom’s body on top of him._

_“Of course silly! I will!” Jaebeom._

_Jinyoung remember everything on that day._

_“So should we do some engagement party?” Jinyoung_

_“Are you crazy? We are just a student now and you already spent a lot of money to buy this gorgeous ring.” Jaebeom_

_“Well I can ask my parents some money.” Jinyoung_

_“Do you want to die? Our mother already nagging at us just because you buy this ring for me. I don’t want to hear they saying it was to fast and we are still young to get engange.” Jaebeom_

_“But your father is so happy for us.” Jinyoug_

_“Father adore you and I don’t know why.” Jaebeom_

_“Its because he saw how much I love his son who he also cherished. That is why he love me.” Jinyoung said while wink at Jaebeom._

_“Whatever. Just skip the engagement party and save the money for our real wedding ceremony.” Jaebeom_

_“ I can’t wait to get married to you.” Jinyoung_

_End Flashback._

Jinyoung flashback were interupted by a knocking at his window car. He look at his passenger window and see his mother waving at him. Jinyoung give his mother a smile with a nod then turn off the car and went out.

“How long do you wait for us?” Mrs Park

“Not long, I just arrive.” Jinyoung

“How are you?” Mrs Park

“Im fine mom. Thank you.” Jinyoung

“Your sister and your dad already go inside because they thought you waited us inside the venue. Luckily I spot your car.” Mrs Park

“Thanks mom, I don’t think I can go inside alone.” Jinyoung said while trying to calm himself.

“Jinyoung….Mom always be here with you. I know you were hurt by this buts things happen. Lets just wish them a happy life?” Mrs Park

But what about my happiness?

You don’t deserve any after what you have done.

Jinyoung cringe with his own thinking. He take his mom arms and link in with his own hand.

“Lets go mom!.” Jinyoung

They walk inside the venue. A bunch of peach coloured flowers were there along side the entrance. Jinyoung like the decoration. It is so simple. Its scream Jaebeom’s idea. Jaebeom favourite colour which is peach is going well with beige colour ribbon from the decoration.

The decoration is so pretty. It is really a small party. There is only a few people there not more that 30 peoples and Jinyoung know each of them.

Jinyoung and his mom were greeted by Jaebeom’s aunts. The aunts intive them and try to call Jaebeom’s parents.

“You come!” Mrs Lim shrieked and hug Jinyoung’s mom.

“Of course I will. Jaebeom personally call me. I know he will sulk if I am not here.” Mrs Park

“Jinyoung, thank you for coming.” Mrs Park

Jinyoung can hear a little hint of sadness inside Mrs Lim voice. He knows how both of their mother dreams to see them get married but what to do? Jinyoung is a jerk when he was younger.

“Jinyoung!” Mr Lim call him and hug him.

Its always a warm thing when Mr Lim hug him. He can feel how strong Mr Lim grips around his shoulder. Likes he wanted to give Jinyoung all the support.

“Mr Lim. Its been a while.” Jinyoung

“Don’t stop calling me father please? You were like my own son Jinyoung.” Mr Lim

“Sorry father.” Jinyoung

“Mr Lim don’t push Jinyoung like that. What if he think it was awkward when you ask him to call you father?” Mrs Lim

“Its fine. I mean I am not awkward about it. Mrs Lim.” Jinyoung

“So you can call my husband father but cant call me mommy like usual? I am hurt Jinyoung.” Mrs Lim

“Sorry mommy.” Jinyoung chuckle

Mrs Lim give Jinyoung a big hug.

“Ouh..How I missed you Jinyoung!” Mrs Lim

“Where is the star of the party?” Mrs Park

“Ouh Jaebeom had a litte accident while coming down here. You know how clumsy that guy is. He will be back soon. While waiting should I introduce you guys to Jackson?” Mrs Lim

“Jackson?” Jinyoung

“Ouh you don’t know? Jackson is Jaebeom’s fiance. Wait I look for him.”

Jinyoung can sense his mom come near him and stand beside his left side while holding his arm and his sister Joohyun were standing on his right side.

“Don’t worry little brother. I am here to protect you from the monster that take Jaebeom from you.” Joohyun

“Joo ah, don’t talk like that. Jaebeom are free to have anyone after he broke up with your brother.” Mrs Park

“But they only broke the engagement not separated? This look like Jaebeom is cheating on Jinyoung.” Joohyun said with a grunt

Jinyoung know his sister love him so much and Joohyun already saw Jaebeom as the one that broke Jinyoung heart and she despise him for that.

“Joohyun, don’t said like that. There is no cheating involve here.” Jinyoung

Before Joohyun wanted to talk back they can listen Mrs Lim come near their place. Jinyoung can see a guy wearing a peach shirt tugged inside a black pant. The shirt that closely fitted onto the guy body make him look buff.

“Guys meet my future son in law. Jackson.” Mrs Lim introduce him with a smile.

“Hi nice to meet you guys. I am Jackson. Wang Jackson.” Jackson said while bowing.

“Nice to meet you. Remember me? We saw each other at the supermarket.” Mrs Park

“I remember! How can I forget such a pretty looking lady.” Jackson

“A charmer huh?” Mrs Park laugh

“I need to make an extra point so that I look okay beside the ever so perfect Jaebeom.” Jackson

“I forgot to introduce you with my family. Over there is my husband, you can call him Mr Park or Uncle whatever you decide. This over here is my eldest Park Joohyun and this one is my youngest Park Jinyoung.” Mrs Park

“Nice to meet you Uncle if you don’t mind I call you that.” Jackson said while shake hand with Jinyoung’s father.

Jackson just bow at Joohyun and he bring his hand towards Jinyoung.

“Hey there man. How are you?” Jackson

Jinyoung was surprise for a while when he saw how nice Jackson treat him. This make him realize if Jaebeom told Jackson about him.

“Jinyoung?” Mrs Park

Jinyoung look at her mom and her mom squint her eyes at Jackson hand that is in front of Jinyoung.

“Ahh, sorry about that.” Jinyoung said while shake Jackson hand and grip it a little hard than usual.

Both Mrs Lim and Mrs Park excuse themselve and went to see other guest. Joohyun and Mr Park already went into the buffet section.

“Whoaah, you are strong Jinyoung.” Jackson

“You are a joker Jackson. I am just a normal guy” Jinyoung

“Nah you do not look like a normal guy to me. You are so handsome and the air around you make you look like an exclusive man.” Jackson

“Thank you for your nice words. You look handsome too.” Jinyoung

“Really? Peach is not my colour but honey really love this colour.” Jackson speak with an endearing voice.

“Honey?” Jinyoung

“Ouh sorry I always remind myself to never said that. I mean Jaebeom. My fiance? He really hate me using nicknames in front of other people.” Jackson was smiling at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung heart tighten a little bit when he heard Jackson said Jaebeom’s name and it make his stomache churn when he saw Jackson fluttering eyes when he call Jaebeom fiance. He can actually see himself in Jackson. Because even though he never see himself when he watch Jaebeom. Joohyun always tease him how his eyes will brighten up when he look at Jaebeom.

“Sorry if me hanging around you make you feel awkward. To be honest I don’t know anyone here so mommy just introduce me with the family and everyone here is older that me and I do feel left out when thet talk about last year christmas because I am not there and if you don’t mind Jinyoung can I just stay here with you until Jaebeom arrive?” Jackson said pleadingly.

“I don’t mind but I don’t think Jaebeom will like the idea?” Jinyoung

“Why not?” Jackson

Before Jinyoung explain his relationship with Jaebeom to Jackson he can hear the voice that he missed so much.

“Honey!” Jackson waving at the person behind Jinyoung

Jinyoung did not look back and he think Jaebeom also don’t realize it yet because he can hear someone walking towards them.

“Jacks how many time I told you don’t ever call me that in the public?” Jaebeom said while walking towards Jackson and hit him on the arms.

Jaebeom walk pass Jinyoung and he subtlely ignore Jinyoung when he keep hitting Jackson after Jackson trying to reason with him that technically there are not in the public.

Jinyoung finally saw Jaebeom after 4 years and he was shocked. Jaebeom does not look like his usual Jaebeom. Usually Jaebeom will look like your ordinary next door guy with his usual t shirt and lazy hair do but now. Now he look more matured and his body become more and more fit? He wearing a similir clothes like Jackson but in beige. His hair were keep in a man bun. Jinyoung never realize how long Jaebeom hair is.

“Jaebeom say hi to my new friend.” Jackson

Jinyoung staring at Jaebeom were interupt by Jackson voice slowly he see how Jaebeom expression changes when he see Jinyoung. From the silly smile straight to the expressionless face.

There is a silent for a while but then he saw Jaeebom’s smile.

“Hi Jinyoung.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung just nod and bow to him.

“So the new friend you talking about is Jinyoung?” Jaebeom

“Yeah.” Jackson said while nodding his head like a puppy.

“Do you ask Jinyoung about it or you just assume he wanted to be your friend?” Jaebeom

Jackson was quiet for a while.

“Sorry but this guys always assume this thing whenever someone treat him nicely.” Jaebeom

“No I don’t mind bout it.” Jinyoung

“How are you?” Jaebeom try to be polite but he cant hide the strain from his tone.

“Jaebeom? Are you okay why do you sound like you choke on something?” Jackson ask worriedly put his hand on Jaebeom backs.

Jinyoung were taken aback with Jackson action and when he realize his own hand were trying to touch Jaebeom he withdraw. Jinyoung totally forget about where he is now when he saw Jaebeom. He is not Jaebeom fiance or lover and now he don’t know what is his relation with Jaebeom.

Jaebeom did not look mad at him.

Yes Jaebeom look quite taken a back by Jackson statement but who doesn’t? Jackson who Jinyoung just meet a few minutes ago and know him as Jaebeom new fiance but he never felt angry or mad at Jackson. He just don’t feel any hate feelings towards Jackson. Its so different from the time when he imagine Jaebeom fiance last night.

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. FIVE

Jaebeom are still subtlely shaking even after Jinyoung is already gone and went to where his family is seated . He tried to calm his nervous feeling. Jaebeom thinks he already fine even after 4 years have gone behind them but he still feel somewhat sad when he look at Jinyoung.

Maybe because usually they will hug each other when they meet (everytime) with Jinyoung giving him peppered kisses. But now both of them feel extremely awkward what with Jackson call Jinyoung as his new friends. Jackson don’t know who is Jinyoung is and Jaebeom was sad to break his bubbles when he saw how Jackson feel so familiar towards Jinyoung (well its because on his part of family he is the only young one).

He try to not keep glancing at Jinyoung. He wanted to be mad at him but he found there is no hard feelings toward Jinyoung. This is might be the reason when people keep saying time will heal wound especially its involve the heart.

Jaebeom try to be as friendly as he can towards his familt who not discreetly keep glancing between him and Jinyoung. Everyone was curious why Jaebeom break the engagement and went away to New York but Jaebeom never give the details he just told that he is not keen about long distance relationship.

He also heard a few words from his own family that badmouth him when he said he were engage with another man. He get a lot of emails from the family member and message and also a few call. Asking him why he choose Jackson. Why he get engage and eveything else. He wanted to keep Jinyoung’s cheating as a secret. Only Bambam and Jackson knew about it and he wanted to keep it that way.

Because he knows Jinyoung family is quite hard with him. He don’t want Jinyoung’s reputation with his family ruin just because he cheated. Jinyoung is really a nice hard working guy and Jaebeom know a few gossip will destroyed his hardwork and Jinyoung the kind of guy who really care about his reputation (since they were kids). Jaebeom is different from Jinyoung. He is more a free spirited man who does not give a cent about what other people think of him.

Jaebeom heard his mom asking him to give a few words to the guest. He walk out while Jackson guiding him toward the centre of the room and the emcee (Jaebeom’s uncle) give him a microphone.

Jaebeom clear his throat a little and look at Jackson who is staying beside Jaebeom’s right whil stroking his back.

They both change smile when their eyes meet each other.

“Stop being a lovey dovey in front uf us singles!” Jina

One of unmarried and single Jaebeom cousin yell at him. Everyone was laughing at Jina words.

“So go and get married noona.” Jaebeom respond

“I wish I can!!!” Jina

Jaebeom just chuckle at the way Jina groan and a few of his family throws a pity look at Jina.

“Yeah Jina, look at Jaebeom here. He get engage twice.” Uncle Kim

Jaebeom flinches when he heard that and he can feel Jackson hand slightly stop from the stroking then he grab Jaebeom’s hand and hold it.

Jaebeom just ignore the comment.

“I just want to say thank you for coming and celebrate this with us. For those who did not meet my fiance yet even if I doubt it. This is my fiance if everyone still wodering.” Jaebeom said while pointing the mic at Jakson

“Hello, I am the fiance.” Jackson quirky respond make everyone laugh at him.

Jinyoung watch on how Jackson try to settle down the air after one of Jaebeom uncle mention about Jaebeom’s engagement. Jinyoung really wanted to defend Jaebeom back but he don’t if he should do it. The way he see it Jackson does not know that Jinyoung is Jaebeom ex fiance and if he does know Jackson is really an angel when he still treat Jinyoung nicely.

“ So I don’t really know I need to do some speech here so I am not prepared so urmm mommy what should I do?” Jaebeom said while raising his right eyebrow.

Everyone including Jinyoung laugh at the way Jaebeom call his mom for help. He missed seeing Jaebeom childish side. The one that always make Jinyoung wanted to keep him inside his pocket because Jaebeom look so cute.

“How about you tell us how Jackson propose to you.” Mrs Lim

“Hurmmm should I?” Jabeom said while looking at Jackson to ask of his opinion.

“It’s up to you.” Jackson

“I don’t know if you guys will like it? Its just a normal proposal I think?”Jaebeom

“Normal?” some tall thin guys shout then went to the couple.

“Hi guys. I know some of you don’t know me. But I am Bambam Jaebeom’s friend, I mean best friend or only friend at New York and probably his maid of honour? He never appointed anyone yet so I just assume it was my spot” Bambam said after he took the mic from Jaebeom by force.

Bambam took another sip from his glass before continue.

“Its nothing normal when Jackson propose to Jaebeom. Well I already suspect that this guy gonna propose to this guy (Bambam simultaneously point his hand with the glass towards Jackson and Jaebeom). Firstly I know about it after I saw him keep scrolling down and searching for the price of a ring and as a good friend I wanted to tell Jaebeom about it but Jaebeom just ignore me. So then I just decided fuck Jaebeom and keep my eyes at Jackson.” Bambam

“Language Bam.” Jaebeom

“Why? There is no kids here.” Bambam

Jinyoung like Bambam. He is just a straightforward guy and resemble a little bit of Jaebeom. Maybe that is why they are best friend.

“You are drunk Bambam.” Jackson

“No I am not. So the next thing you know the day that happen. Jaebeom is having a really really bad day. With his writing drafts and also his work from the college. He is so stressed that day and I wonder why when he come to my house the next day feeling so giddy and cheerful so as a friend I ask him if Jackson fuck him good because suddenly his mood is okay and you know aight?” Bambam smirk and then wink at Jaebeom

“Stop!! Oh my god you embarassing me.” Jaebeom said while trying to get the mic away from Bambam.

Jinyoung can’t hide his frustration when he heard about Jackson fucking Jaebeom and close his eye and try to breath to calm his mood. But Bambam is right Jaebeom mood is always better after having sex.

“Okay sorry about Bambam. He is the wild one in our friendship.” Jaebeom

“You don’t say.” Bambam

“So at that day I was a little bit under the weather I mean I am stressed with work and all other silly things but then my boyfriend ask me out for a dinner and I really want to decline but I hate to say no when he sound so nervous? I don’t know why I just agree with him. I went after finishing my workload and then before I went inside I actually saw him fidgeting alone at the table while open up and closing a box ring so I did a little math and I knew he wanted to propose to me and I am freaking out.Well everyone know what happen with my last relationship and I still think I am not ready to go through it again.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom try really hard to not glance at Jinyoung even when he knows Jinyoung looking at him like staring at him. Jaebeom just ignore it.

“I decided to just go through it and come inside the restaurant because well I don’t know Jackson real intention yet and we just having our dinner like usual but Jackson was being really nervous and having a few clumsy incident. We talk and talk and just talk thenI realize I like talking with Jackson. We have been dating for a year now plus minus a few month and I enjoyed Jackson company. We finished eating and then roam around a little at New York city. Looking at the tall building and just talking. Then he sent me home. I ask him to come inside for a cup of tea and when I making tea suddenly I heard my name. So I turn around and see Jackson kneeling in front of me and here we are.” Jaebeom

“Like I said normal proposal.” Jaebeom

“Well you guys need to hear Jackson version. Its more thrilling.” Bambam

“Nah, they will be bored with it.” Jaebeom

“So how Jackson parents take the news?” Mrs Park

“Pardon?” Jaebeom

“I mean does Jackson parents know you guys getting engage and all?” Mrs Park

Jaebeom were silent for a while. He never meet Jackson family and Jackson never mention about them so Jaebeom thought he does not have any family member?

“They were excited about it.” Jackson

“They were?” Jaebeom queitly ask Jackson

“I will tell you later.” Jackson said and with the tone that he used Jaebeom knows that there will be no discussion about it now.

“Please enjoyed yourself and pray for our happiness.” Jaebeom said and bow to the guest.

Jinyoung don’t want to be the kind of ex who keep thinking about his ex lover but he actually saw how different Jaebeom expression is when his mom ask Jaebeom about Jackson parents. Jinyoung shake his head. He don’t want to over think anything about Jaebeom right now.

Now Jinyoung just want to mend his relationship with Jaebeom as a friend. Just like before they were a couple. Jinyoung love being Jaebeom’s friend. He still remember their little adventure when they were a kids.

_Flashbak when JJP is 7 years old._

_“Jinyoung ah! Lets play!.” Jaebeom_

_“But Jaebeom our parents ask us to keep quiet and stay still.” Jinyoung_

_“I was so so bored. I don’t know why we need to attend some old guy birthday party.” Jaebeom_

_“Well my dad told me that this is his boss birthday party and that’s mean its your father’s boss too. They work at the same company right?” Jinyoung_

_“Yeah I guess, but this party is so lame and look its only us two kids here.I should just stay at home.” Jaebeom_

_“Alone?” Jinyoung_

_“Yeah! I am already 7 years old. My mommy said I just need to promise to never went to the kitchen where the stove at and keep myself save.” Jaebeom_

_“Really? My parents never let me and my sister alone.” Jinyoung_

_“Look at Joohyun noona, she keeps talking with the other older kids. I wanted to talk to other people too.” Jaebeom_

_“You don’t like to talk to me?” Jinyoung ask with his timid voice_

_“No way man! You are my best friend and my mommy keep saying we will stay together as a friend like forever!” Jaebeom said while nudging Jinyoung with his shoulder._

_Jinyoung blushes a little._

_“I like the sound of it.!” Jinyoung_

_“Jinyoung ah lets get out for a while?” Jaebeom_

_“But I don’t think its okay for us to leave?” Jinyoung_

_“Come on just for a while. Look at our parents they were happily talking with the others adult. Lets us just go out to see the beautiful garden that I saw for a while when I looking for the toilet with my mommy.” Jaebeom_

_“Just for a while right?” Jinyoung_

_“Yeah promise!.” Jaebeom make a pledge sign._

_“Okay.” Jinyoung_

_“Okay if I remember correctly we need to go over here.” Jaebeom said while holding Jinyoung wrist and bring him along._

_It take a few minutes when they finally arrived at the garden._

_“See I told you its look pretty. They got a fountain and it was so big.” Jaebeom_

_“Yeah its pretty but I am not into flowers so yeah its just flowers.” Jinyoung_

_“What? Just flowers? Look at them Jinyoung! There is a lot of flowers with different types and colours. Offf, if I can I wanted to be surrounding by flowers for all times.” Jaeboem said then take a deep breath and release it while smiling._

_Jinyoung realize how he never thought the flower is pretty but Jaebeom’s smile is much more prettier._

_“I don’t know you like flower?” Jinyoung_

_“I love them, well sometime I heard boys cant like flowers but when I told my mommy about it she just said different people have different things that they like and if I like flowers its fine and its just my luck because I will never fight with other boys about it and girls like to share so I win.” Jaebeom said proudly_

_“How about your father?” Jinyoung_

_“My father? What about him?” Jaebeom_

_“Does he knows you like flowers?” Jinyoung_

_“Duhh, of course! He is the one who bought me the flowers everytime he can. Even though he said its for my mommy but its our secret my mommy don’t really into flowers so she always put the vase of flowers at my room.” Jaebeom said while laughing._

_Jinyoung sometimes feels jealous toward Jaebeom. He remember at some time when he really into pretty dolls after he saw his sister’s doll but when he ask one from his mother, his mother explain that its not a boy toys and his father also bring him a lot of boy toys but he always looking longingly at his sister’s doll and one day he was secretly playing with the dolls but his father caught him and he get a time out._

_Jinyoung realize his father don’t really like the idea about him playing with his sister’s dolls so he keep his eye’s away from his sister dolls and just playing with his toys._

_“Jinyoung? Why are you suddenly being so quiet?” Jaebeom_

_Jinyoung shake his head._

_“Nothing, I just like being here with you Jaebeom.” Jinyoung_

_“Really? I am glad, all the boys at my school things I am weird when I like to play with girls more than play with them. But they always play rough and I hate being sweaty when its not even our first class started.” Jaebeom roll his eye._

_Jinyoung look at Jaebeom and he feels so thankful towards his parents, he got to meet Jaebeom and become his friends._

_Suddenly Jaebeom said tag and touch Jinyoung chest and run away. Jinyoung then try to chase Jaebeom and wanted to tag him but unfortunatelt he accidentally knock over a pot of flower and its broken to a few pieces._

_“Oh no.” Jinyoung_

_“Are you okay?” Jaebeom_

_“I am screwed. Dad will defintely mad at me.” Jinyoung_

_“Are you hurt?” Jaebeom_

_“Oh no..Oh no…” Jinyoung_

_“Jinyoung are you fine?” Jaebeom_

_“I am totally okay! Why are you so worried about me? I’ve broken someone flower pot!” Jinyoung_

_“Its just a pot why am I worried about it? You are my friend! Of course I am worried about you more. Let me check if there is any wound. We need to treats the wound faster if not it will get worse.” Jaebeom said while checking Jinyoung legs._

_“I am fine Jaebeom. Really.” Jinyoung_

_Then they heard someone walking towards them and found their parents looking at them and at the broken vase._

_“What happen here? Jinyoung? What have you done?” Mr Park_

_“Jaebeom? Jinyoung? Are both of you hurt?” Mrs Lim_

_Jinyoung was actually shaking from the tone of his father even Jaebeom flinch a little. Jaebeom look at Mr Park and said._

_“Jinyoung doesn’t do anything wrong uncle. It was me who knock over this flower vase. I am so sorry mommy, father but its just an accident. We were playing tag and accidentally I knocked over the pot. I did not mean it. I am so so sorry. Let me explain to the owner.” Jaebeom_

_“Oh son, its fine. Accident happen. I am pretty sure that Mr Kim will not get angry at you because you are so truthful.” Mrs Park._

_Mrs Park look at his husband silently and making a gesture towards Jinyoung._

_Jinyoung still remember vividly what happen that day not just because Jaebeom saved him but also his father ‘s first time apologize at him even when he is the one who is wrong._

_Flashback End_

Jinyoung has a lot of memories with Jaebeom while they were a kids but he always remember that night particularly just because he was so thankful to Jaebeom. Jinyoung knows his parents is not the kind who like to physically hurt their child but they always has a way to reprimand their kids and that night Jinyoung is saved from being in TIME OUT.

Jinyoung realize that the couple has gone from the place they were just a moment ago. He wanted to talk to Jaebeom but he don’t know if its right to do it now.

Jinyoung got up form his seat and after telling his mother he went and look for the couple.

Jinyoung wonder around for a while and finally saw the couple and the back area of the venue. Jinyoung try not to eavesdrop their talking. He really wanted to mend his friendship with Jaebeom so he just wait a few second.

Jaebeom dragging Jackson after the speech.

“Jacks? Do you want to said something?” Jaebeom

“What?” Jackson act like there is nothing happen.

“I just realize you never introduce your family to me? I mean I don’t even have any idea if you have family?” Jaebeom

“Ouh honey don’t worry about that. There is nothing to worry about.” Jackson reassures Jaebeom while stroking his hand.

“Really?’’ Jaebeom

“Yeah nothing at all.” Jackson said while smiling and then give Jaebeom a hug.

“Okay then.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung can see how Jackson face changes when he is hugging Jaebeom. He look kind of worried? But Jinyoung just shrug it off. He does not have any idea what they talking about.

Jackson and Jaebeom bump into Jinyoung when they wanted to come inside.

“Sorry but Jackson can I talk to Jaebeom for a while ?” Jinyoung

“Be my guest Jinyoung.” Jackson said then kiss Jaebeom on his cheeks.

Jinyoung can see how Jaebeom face turn to a reddish colour. He wanted to tease Jaebeom by how cute he look right now but stop himself because he remember he try to be friend with Jaebeom.

“Sorry.” Jinyoung

“What do you…” Jaebeom.

Both of them talk simultaneously and then both of them chuckle.

“Sorry about that, I really wanted to talk to you Jaebeom and I don’t think now is the time to talk about it but can you give me your number so that we can set a time to da..talk? By the way I am still using my number.” Jinyoung wanted to continue talking but Jaebeom cut him off.

“Me too, Im still using my old number too. Yeah, I give you a call later?” Jaebeom said and he bow.

Jinyoung was actually surprise to how easy Jaebeom agree with him. He already have a few idea to how he can do to persuade Jaebeom but its look like he does not need to used it.

“By the way Jinyoung its really nice to meet you again.” Jaebeom said and flash his smile then walk away.

Jinyoung don’t realize how long he is frozen when he saw Jaebeom smile. He forgot the smile that always make his heart pounds so fast. He actually can hear his own heartbeat.

No Jinyoung! Stop.

Jinyoung shake his head and try to regain his own consciousness. Jaebeom is happy now. You saw how happy he is with Jackson and Jackson look like a really awesome guy. No need to ruin that.

Jinyoung take a deep breathe and walk back inside.


	6. SIX

Its been a week after his engagement party and now he is having his holiday without Jackson.

Yes his own fiance who persuade him to take a month long holiday after not having a day off after 4 years are now missing. Jackson get a call from the college saying that there is some urgent things he need to get it done if not something terribble will happen. So yesterday he sent Jackson away.

Jaebeom was quite suspicious because he already know Jackson is just a part timer and not official teacher like him. So why the rush? Jaebeom just shrug it off. Maybe there is some emergency that they need Jackson over there.

Jaebeom was just strolling around at the Hangang River.

He missed being here surrounded by people who just hanging out with friends and talking or eating. He remember what Jinyoung said on his engagement party the other day. He wanted to talk with Jaebeom.

Jaebeom wonder why does Jinyoung want to talk to him. Jaebeom knows he blocked Jinyoung number but its only on the first month. After he moved to New York he unblocked Jinyoung number just in case Jinyoung wanted to talk but he was fooling himself when Jinyoung never even try to search for him.

Jaebeom had a few reason why he think Jinyoung just ignore him completely. Jaebeom knows Jinyoung. They have been best friend since they were a kids so he knows Jinyoung inside and out. Jinyoung must be really ashamed by his action that he don’t want to face Jaebeom.

Jinyoung really a prideful man even when he did not want to admit it. Jaebeom still can remember when he lost his mock case at the university and he did not want to meet anyone that week including Jaebeom. Jinyoung really strive for any compliment so he tried his best to be at the top so when Jinyoung knows that Jaebeom already know about the cheating he must be feel like a loser.

That is the only thing that Jaebeom fail to avoid that is he try to make Jinyoung feels like he is enough. Jinyoung don’t need other’s opinion about his and this is one of Jaebeom insecurities. Jaebeom always afraid if he is not enough for Jinyoung. Well he only a part time worker while trying to write his first book while Jinyoung is a successful young lawyer. He tried to appalled with what Jinyoung want from him and its make him lose a few of his hobby such as travelling.

When they live together Jinyoung really don’t like the idea Jaebeom leaving for other countries without him but the thing is Jinyoung is always busy and he got no time to accompany Jaebeom and he also don’t give permission to Jaebeom when Jaebeom ask. For example Jaebeom ask if he can go to Japan for 4 days but Jinyoung just said no without hearing Jaebeom’s reason to why he wanted to go to Japan. It make Jaebeom sulk for 2 days then Jinyoung come home one day with a bouquet of flowers and Jaebeom already forgive him.

Jaebeom suddenly feel the chills when the wind blow harder that the usual and it make him realize that he now can reminisce about his past relationship without even crying. He must be healed from his heartbroken.

Jaebeom chuckles.

Jaebeom continue his walk when suddenly his phone ring. Without looking at the caller id he answer the phone.

“Hello.” Jaebeom

“Hello! Hi there Jaebeom its me. Jinyoung sorry if I disturb you. Its been a week and you still not contact me yet so I thought you forgot about it so yeah here is me trying to remind you if you have time we can meet?” Jinyoung

“Sorry about that Jinyoung I was totally forgot about it and I just remember a few minutes ago and I thought I m gonna ask you later but here you are.” Jaebeom

“Really? Sorry about that. So are you free now?” Jinyoung

“Urmm yeah I just walking around Hangang River and I don’t have any plans for later.” Jaebeom

“Sweet! Let me get you there.” Jinyoung

“No need its quite far from your office. So just sent me the location and I wil go there.” Jaebeom

“Okay I will do that.” Jinyoung

“Okay, bye Jinyoung.” Jaebeom

“Bye.” Jinyoung.

Jinyoung still cant believe he can communicate with Jaebeom without feeling awkward and Jaebeom actually answered his call. Jinyoung still have a little bit of paranoia that Jaebeom will ignore him so he ponder for a week if he should call or message with Jaebeom and he actually proud of himself that he call Jaebeom.

He still can’t forget about Jaebeom even when he try to rationalize with himself. He don’t have any lingering feelings towards Jaebeom. Jinyoung is sure of that but he still feel the warmness whenever he saw Jaebeom’s smile at him. Yeah it must be because Jinyoung don’t ever think that he can actually speak to Jaebeom again and it’s show how shallow of Jinyoung when he thought that Jaebeom will still mad at him and wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Jinyoung actually wanted Jaebeom to still mad at him so that he knows that Jaebeom still remember what he had done and still not forgive him and it make Jinyong feel that Jaebeom still care for him but now its like Jaebeom totally forget about Jinyoung.

Stop Jinyoung!

Don’t be stupid like this again.

Jinyoung conciousness always be there to remind him that he is so lucky that Jaebeom still talking to him and treats him nicely so that his jerk side will realize all of his pettiness will never win.

Jinyoung look at the time and decided call it a day. He wanted to search which place should they have the talk.

Restaurant?

Nah it will be too noisy.

Café?

Hurmm the atmosphere will be weird and Jaebeom don’t likee coffee so it’s a no.

Jinyoung google a place that exes can talk peacefully and get a tons of answer to just forget his plan because exes will never have peaceful conversation. Jinyoung just then get an idea,

He ask Jaebeom to stay at Hangang River and then dash out from the office and before he arrived at hangang he buys a lot of snacks from the near mini mart.

“Its cold.” Jinyoung said right after he walk out from his car.

Then he feels bad when he realized he ask Jaebeom to stay here in this cold weather.

Jinyoung try to locate Jaebeom and after a few time looking around he found Jaebeom sitting under a tree. He was writing on his notebook. Jinyoung just smiling. Jaebeom never change, this is one of his favourite place for him to get inspired.

Jinyoung gently nudge Jaebeom when Jaebeom did not even realize after Jinyoung arrived at his spot.

Jaebeom look up and there his surprise face with his red nose.

“You here already?” Jaebeom

“Yeah just arrived. You are so focused writing. New idea for your new work?” Jinyoung

“Nothing just feels like I wanted to write under a tree on this weather.” Jaebeom chcukle

“Here I bring foods, I mean snacks.” Jinyoung show 2 bags of plastic bags full with snacks.

“Whooaaah. Who do you want to feed? Teenagers?” Jaebeom

“Nah, I know it must be hard to find your favourites snack at New York so yeah I try to remember what you like and bought whatever I found appetizing.” Jinyoung

“Thank you Jinyoung.” Jaebeom said then take a look inside the plastic bag.

“Wow! There still got my favourite sour candy! Oh my god I missed eating this one.” Jaebeom excitedly said.

Jinyoung who was still standing are smiling at Jaebeom

“Glad you like it.” Jinyoung

“Why are you still standing? Take a seat.” Jaebeom

“Okay.” Jinyoung awkwardly let out a silent groans.

Jinyoung don’t know why he suddenly feels out of place when he saw Jaebeom’s long hair (longer that mullet from Lullaby era) getting blew by the wind.

There a silent for a while second but its not an awkward one there is only a munching sound from the snacks.

Jinyoung try to started the conversation but then he don’t know what to say.

“I actually wanted to say sorry if I just left without noticing you that day. I know I was childish at that time.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung feels touched when Jaebeom speak first. He must see how nervous Jinyoung look.

“But I really really really wanted to go away from you. I don’t know if you know but I already realized your…you know. After just 2 weeks and I foolishly thought you will I don’t know maybe ended the thing but then its become weeks and months and I just can’t take it anymore. I am sorry we ended things like that. But I just wanted you to know that I don’t need any reason to know why you do that. I don’t want to even think about it anymore. It make me feels so stupid that I stay after I know what you did. So you don’t have to be pressured about telling me the truth. I am fine already. Look I can talk with you and I thinks its our time to just let the past go but I love our friendship before we had our relationship so maybe because of that I am fine sitting here beside you.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom…I just wanted to say I am truly sorry for being a big jerk four years ago. I actually… well to tell you the truth I already plan to tell everything what I have done and why Ive done that stupid things but when you said you don’t want to know. I gladly will not tell anything to you,because I may sound like a weirdo right now but I feels like if I told you everything. I just defend myself. I don’t want that. I know I am wrong and I don’t have ways to prove me that I am not wrong. I am totally the bad guys in here.” Jinyoung

“Well you are not the bad guy. You just choose wrongly.” Jaebeom

“Yeah, I am.” Jinyoung

There is the silent again but now Jinyoung feels like he needed the silent just to remind him he done something extremely wrong.

“So….Do you still want to be friend with this stupid guy? We don’t need to be best friend like we used to but ajust friend?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung and he finally can say he did not have any bad feeling towards Jinyoung anymore.

“I would like that.” Jaebeom

“Okay. Hi my name is Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung. 30 years old lawyer who currently trying his hard to be the better version of himself.” Jinyoung said while throw his hand towards Jaebeom

Jaebeom laugh and then smirk.

“Well hello there. Lim Jaebeom here. 30 years old too and a writer who trying to get his first solo publication after his last work with some other authors.” Jaebeom said while shake hand firmly with Jinyoung.

Then they just having a chill conversation with what happen now. What the others was doing with their life and so on.

New York

Jackson touch down after a few hours in the plane. He is so tired right now and without seeing Jaebeom he become so grumpy. He try to call his friend Jooheon to pick him up at the airport but without even dial his friend number he saw his family butler waiting for him.

“Young Master.” Mr Chen

“Uncle Chen? Why are you here?” Jackson

“Madam asking me to fetch you up and bring you to the company.” Mr Chen

“But the meeting is tomorrow right?” Jackson

“Yes but after Madam realize you took 3 months off she was worried and curious.” Mr Chen

“I already told her why I am having holiday. Why she always get in the way?” Jackson grunt.

“I am sorry I don’t know anything else.” Mr Chen

“Tell me Uncle Chen is the company the only reason why I am being call back home? Please tell me the truth.” Jackson

“Well other that than there is a meeting with a certain Park family and that is the only thing that I know.” Mr Chen

“The one with the daughter or son?” Jackson

“Daughter.” Mr Chen

“Shit…My mom must be plan something with that Park family. I need to move faster else I will lose him” Jackson

“By the way, just to let yo know.She know about HIM.” Mr Chen

“Really? How come?” Jackson

“ Apparently one of the workers at the company knows someone name Bambam and that guy has been telling about you and HIM.” Mr Chen

“Shit, I don’t know someone at the company will know Bambam. Thanks Uncle Chen for the heads up information. I might be a little lucky that he is not here now.” Jackson

“My pleasure young master.” Mr Chen

“Now bring me to the hell.” Jackson

Jackson were sighing and just massaging his own temple. He really wanted Jaebeom beside him now so he can feel the warm from Jaebeom’s body and also the reassurance that Jaebeom will always be beside him.

Being Jackson Wang is not easy because the Jackson Wang who is funny, friendly and your next guy kind of guy is so different from the real Jackson Wang. The heir of Wang empire who not only has been in the bussiness for more than 50 years but also the one that always the traditional type of family.

No hansy pansy.

Need to listen to the elders. Follow the rules..Yada Yada Yada.

Jackson Wang always follow the rules but occasionally break it just for fun such as having a fun time with some stranger (man,women) just to released some stress but the one thing he always like to do and his family approved is martial arts. That is why he pursue his dream to teach martial arts (part time) while having to help his family in the business.

Now he has turned into 30 years old he really wanted to live as his other version than his real self. He fucking love all the college kids and a few children that he teach and while still having fun time with strangers he fall in love with one.

Lim Jaebeom.

Jackson never think he will catch feeling when he flirting with his Korean tutor but feelings happen and he is in deep feeling with Jaebeom and they only dated for a year plus minus a few month but the idea of losing Jaebeom make Jackson do some stupid shit like propose to the said man.

Jackson is happy so so happy when Jaebeom said yes. For the first time he does not feel like Jackson Wang he feels like a normal person who pursue his happiness. But Jackson forget that being a Wang has a few minus point, such as if he ever feel so happy reality will hit him that his happiness is hold by name sign aka Wang.

Jackson never try really hard to keep his fun time well just because he hated feelings and his mom underline will always chase away his one night stand but Jaebeom. Jaebeom is different. He even hide that there is a person name Lim Jaebeom from the other Wang, with the help of his loyal Uncle Chen he fabricated some of the information that his tutor is someone name Seo Changbin who is from US.

So when Uncle Chen told him the info he really just wanted to fly back to Korea to make sure everything is fine. But he also knows not to react rushly in this situation. He just need to explain that who is Jaebeom and he has nothing related to Jackson.

“We arrive young master.” Mr Chen

“Thank you Uncle Chen, just stay I will make sure it was not long.” Jackson

“Yes, young master.” Mr Chen

Jackson look at the building in front of him. He used to be very excited when he was a kid. Feeling so special having his own building (he knows its gonna be his because his mother told him so) and having ample of fun time playing with the workes that he did not realize how cold the vibes fron the bulding itself.

Now as he is an adult he can feel more tired whenever he need to go to the company. Jackson let out a sigh. He need to settle this thing faster so he can go back to his fiance.

Jackson beeing greeted by the workers and he just nod his head. He do not have feeling to be extra friendly today. Before he come inside his mother room he took a deep breathe and smile.

“Mom! I am here! Your son is here.” Jackson

“Jackson!!! My son! Oh god. I missed you so much!” Mrs Wang

“Mom its been a few weeks only not like I disappear all of sudden.” Jackson

“Jackson don’t say it like that. You know after your father’s dead how I am trying to make this empire become better just for you.”Mrs Wang

“”Yes mom, I know.” Jackson

“Well to make it better and more prosperous I just discuss with Mr Park. You know the one that control the oil and we just got an idea! He has a daughter a few years younger than you and imagine Wang empire and Parks Oil & Gas being one! I can feel the power we could have.” Mrs Wang

“Mom, I am still young. I don’t think I want to get married this early.” Jackson

“But Jackson this is the opportunity that we need to hold if Mr Park found another family then we gonna lose a billions of money!” Mrs Wang

“Mom we are already rich enough that we can just retire and we still have money for next 7 generation and I don’t want to get married like this arrangement or what. Poor the girl too if she is younger than me maybe she don’t want to get married yet?” Jackson softly speak and wishing that his mom can change her plan.

His mother look at him and just stare at him before she speak.

“Does your unwillingness is because someone name Jaebeom?” Mrs Wang

“Who?” Jackson

“Jaebeom. There is some rumours speculate that you dating a man. Thank god I found the one who spread the rumours and fired him at once.” Mrs Wang

Jackson suddenly feel sorry towards that guy but he deserve it if not because his big mouth he can still be at Korea with Jaebeom.

“No mom, I am not dating anyone. You know me, yeah I do fooling around but I am just a young man and I don’t like being tie with another person.” Jackson

“Yeah I believe in my son so that is why I fired that guy but Jackson we need to do something so that no one will have reason to believe in this gossip.” Mrs Wang.

“Mom…” Mrs Wang

“Listen son, she is really a nice pretty women. You can just meet a few time and if there is no chemistry at all just said it. I am not a devil mom to pushed my son.” Mrs Wang

Jackson smile.

“Thank you mom, I will try.” Jackson

“Okay you just touch down right? Go back and have a rest. Tomorrow we have an important meeting.” Mrs Wang

Jackson just nod and went out from his mom office room.

Jackson knows its gonna be a bad thing if his mom suddenly being so nice. He can feel that he can’t never run from this DATE with Park’s daughter. Jackson has feelings that his mom will never let go of Jaebeom issues. He need to think fast to make his mother less suspicious.

Jinyoung just come back home after the TALK with Jaebeom. He realize that Jaebeom is the matured one in their relationship or friendship. Now both of them agree to be friend it make Jinyoung feel kinda relieved because he always have an itch to ask Jaebeom how is his day gone by and after listening to Jaebeom’s answer he finally at ease.

He like talking with Jaebeom because he has different type of thinking like when Jaebeom describe his day its never like its fine its just okay.

“Today I wake up with a less headache and I am so thankful of it.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom always tell the truth, if he is sick he tell. If he is not in a good mood he tell.

“I was walking around and suddenly I accidentally step into some dog shits. Well luckily at some country it was a good luck sign? Or is it the bird shit? I don’t remember which animal shits bring luck to us.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung just shake his head he touch his necklace that he hide inside his shirt.

Maybe its time for Jinyoung to get rid of the necklace?

Well maybe later.

TO BE CONTINUE


	7. SEVEN

Yoo Youngjae running and shouting when he first say Jaebeom

“Yah stuuuuppppiiiddd guy!!!!!” Youngjae running towards Jaebeom.

Jaebeom who was looking at his phone while waiting for his best friend looks up when he hear someone scream and his face turn pale when he know that Youngjae will definitely crash into him and he is right.

Youngjae throws his boday toward Jaebeom and its make both of them fall.

“Ouch!! Stupid guy!!! Its hurt.” Jaebeom said after he stand up and help his silly friend.

“Well its not as hurt as my heart when you left me to New York for 4 years!!!” Youngjae

“Well I already offer a ticket plan for you to visit me.” Jaebeom

“And leave Daehyun alone? No way mister.” Youngjae

“You are so obsessed with your own husband make me want to puke.” Jaebeom

“Yah! You are lucky I like you second after my hubby if not I already kill you with that mouth of yours!!” Youngjae

“Well I am gladly take your killing if I can stop looking at that stupid face whenever you talk about Daehyun even when we video call each other your face is just making me wanted to punch you.” Jaebeom tease.

“Ahh I miss this cutie paw guy trying to threaten me.” Youngjae coo.

“Stop now, so where should we go?” Jaebeom

“I am quite hungry right now. Lets have a quick brunch before we go shopping?” Youngjae

“Sound good to me.” Jaebeom

Youngjae drive to the nearest small shop that always selling street food and the usual place they always hanging when they were a student.

“Whoah I never knew this shop was still here.” Jaebeom

“Yup,I always drag Daehyun here whenever I missed you.” Youngjae

Jaebeom look at his friend and felt a little guilty.

Youngjae is his friends since they were a classmate when they are 8 years old. The only boy in his class who does not really care about all the rumor about him. They become fast friend and best friend in short time. Then even after they separate because they got into different university but its never stop both of them to hang up and talk.

So the most time they separate will probably be a week but after Jaebeom move to New York they never meet again and Youngjae keep on complaining to him and persuade him to just come back and ignore Jinyoung. Youngjae has become Jinyoung haters after what had happen and Jaebeom don’t know if Youngjae can accept their new friendship.

They ordered a few dishes ( more that 5 dish) and while waiting the foods to arrive they having a small talk.

“So how is your fiance?” Youngjae

“I don’t know. I did not hear anything about him after he went back to New York.” Jaebeom

“What? Nothing at all? Why? And why are you not even panicking?” Youngjae

“No, I mean we still calling each other daily but for some reason he never said where is he or what is he doing? I mean I am not a clingy kind of partner so I don’t want to be clingy-er so yeah I just act usual.” Jaebeom

“This.. this is why I don’t know how you can be so nonchalantly like he is your fiance and you just let him be?” Youngjae

“I mean…I don’t know Youngjae ahh, I might be sound like a bitch right now but after I spend a few days without Jackson I am kinda feel fine. I don’t know how I said yes to his proposal I mean.. I love Jackson, but I don’t know if I love love him.” Jaebeom

“Does your indecisive because of the bastard? After you saw him you have second thought? Huh? If you do I definitely gonna kill the bastard after I kill you.” Youngjae

“ No, I mean I am done with Jinyoung, now we are just friend. You don’t have to worry about a thing with him. It just after a few days I am wondering if I take things with Jackson too fast? We were just dating for a year and half then suddenly we are engage. Am I having some jittering feels about this? You know right Youngjae, if I feels like this its not a right thing to do.” Jaebeom

“Sheesssh Jaebeom, take a chill pills. Firstly you need to tell me more details about your budding friendship with that bastard. Secondly, I don’t think you are nervous or whatever feeling you may feels now. You know you love Jackson. I can see it through your face whenever we had our video call. I mean yes at first you just accept him because you want to forget about the bastard but now I actually can see your eyes light up whenever you talk about Jackson. Don’t think you were moving so fast with him. You have waited for more than 5 years with that bastard and look what happen? Don’t use your past relationship as your rule marker of happiness. Just be happy okay.” Youngjae

“Youngjae I appreciate if you stop calling Jinyoung a bastard. I mean its been a long time ago. I accept him as my friend even if you think I am a fool. I mean we are bestfriend before we are a lover and I like being Jinyoung’s friend and I love you too as my friend so whatever the bad feelings you have towards Jinyoung. You need to keep it down. Who knows maybe we can hang aroung like we used too and I don’t want to see your sour face when we do that.” Jaebeom

Youngjae roll his eye.

“By the way, thank you for the advice. Yes I love Jackson. Its just I don’t know if me and Jackson can have the same relation as me and Jinyoung. You know we are unseparable right? I just hope Jackson feeling is the same as me. I know he love me but Bambam already give me a few warning about Jackson. I mean Bambam’s friend and a few of their clique don’t actually know about Jackson? I mean they just knew him as Jackson Wang. Not more not less. So Bambam is a little bit skeptical about Jackson but he still support us being together and all because Jackson is Jackson. He is lovable.” Jaebeom

“Bambam? Is that the skinny guy who sometimes interupt our video call? I love him. I hope I can meet him soon.” Youngjae

“Yes. He is here with me right now. I don’t know how he suddenly became my best best friend his word not mine and he cant let me go alone. “ Jaebeom

Jaebeom just realize how Bambam being his first housemate when he moved to New York change his life. Bambam found him crying one night and suddenly Jaebeom pour everything to Bambam. Bambam just listen to Jaebeom’s word and then he give Jaebeom a hug and then tomorrow everything become normal. Bambam never mention about that night ever again.

“I just realize he never leave me alone even when I moved house after a few month staying together. He is really my best best friend.” Jaebeom laugh.

“Whatever. I am still your childhood friend and your no 1 best friend.” Youngjae pout

Jaebeom chuckle.

“Yes you are Youngjae. Thank you for being here for me and still being my best friend. Thank you for always being my rational friend. Without you I might be doing something more stupid.” Jaebeom

“Naahh, Jaebeom don’t mention it and back to the topic. I will not obstruct your new friendship with that bas….I mean Jinyoung. But please don’t make us hanging out together now. I am worried if I cant control myself being mean toward him.” Youngjae plead

“Of course, I will not shoved you guys to be bestie. I am not that dense.” Jaebeom

“Well sometime you are so dense. Like dense dense.” Youngjae

“Okay stop saying that. Lets just eat!” Jaebeom

It was 10pm when Jinyoung were doing his job when his phone ring and by looking at the caller id he sigh.

“Yes Yugyeom?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung!!! My favourite friend!! My best best best friend..” Yugyeom

Jinyoung cut Yugyeom words, “Now what do you want from me?”

“Jinyoung? How do you always expect me asking something from you? I might just calling you because I missed you?” Yugyeom

“Bullshit, I know you Yugyeom even when we are in uni. You always wanted something when you startetd your conversation with compliment.” Jinyoung

“Ha ha ha, you are the best Jinyoung. I just want to ask you to help me with my client from New York.” Yugyeom

“Whoah over the sea client? I see Yugyeom, I see,” Jinyoung tease

“Stop Jinyoung, its not even that big like some of your cases.” Yugyeom

“So what did you want me to help you with?” Jinyoung

“Okay hear me up. I have my client Mr Park but not you don’t even start. He suddenly want to merge his company with some other company but his initial conditions is that they cant merge company in the middle of the year like this and its look kinda fishy so a lot of his company board opposed the idea but Mr Park really wanted to merge and I did not find any loop holes in his company’s rules made by some really good lawyer so how can I do to you know cheat my way a little. You are the best in this kind of work Jinyoung. You are so sly like a snake that nobody can even see the way you work.” Yugyeom

“I don’t know if you praise me or curse me.” Jinyoung

“Nah of course I praises you my lord. My saviour.” Yugyeom

“Stop it, by the way there is no a perfect conditions ever made. There is always a little loop that we can find and make it turn our way. You just email me the original rules and if I can found anything I will let you know but my advice is Yugyeom just look at the few first condition. In my experience that is always the place that people make mistake.” Jinyoung

“Okay Jinyoung, I will try first and if I cant find it I will email the document later. But please let it be our secret please I don’t want to get mad from my boss if he knows I ask help from the enemy itself.” Yugyeom

“Its all your fault Yugyeom, I already ask you to join us.” Jinyoung

“And leave my father alone? Huh I am not stupid Jinyoung. I don’t know how you and my father can just hang around outside the courtroom while you guys is neck to neck if you guys in the same case but different opposition.” Yugyeom

“Its call professionalism Yugyeom ah and you ought to learn about it and stop mentioning that I used a dirty trick in the case that I won fairly.” Jinyoung

“No Jinyoung!!! I am pretty sure you used some magic things at the jury.” Yugyeom

“Whatever you want to believe Yugyeom. Now I need to continue my work, anything else?” Jinyoung

“Lets go have a drinks Jinyoung! Its been a while since we done that!.” Yugyeom

“Well let me schedule our drinks night, when will you free?” Jinyoung

“Stop scheduling everything!! Can’t we just go like tonight or something?” Yugyeom

“I can’t tonight, I have this workload that I want to finish but its being a bitch to me so yeah not tonight.” Jinyoung

“Urgh you are so workaholic!! Let loose a little and I know you did not get any action in this past month after Mark happen so lets just hit a club or some. Lets get some action!!.” Yugyeom

“Urghhh, no!! I don’t want to go to the club its make my headache worse so if you really wanted to drink lets go to the usual.” Jinyoung

“Tonight?” Yugyeom

“Yes fuck this work. I cant see any legal words or I will puke. Lets meet after 10 minutes okay?” Jinyoung

“ Okay hyung.” Yugyeom

After 20 minutes Jinyoung arrived at the small drinks and bbq shop.

“Jinyoung! You said 10 minutes!!” Yugyeom

“Sorry, I just want to finalize a few work.” Jinyoung

“I already ordered the usual.” Yugyeom

They were having a great time dissing each other and also complaining about how they regret taking law as their major and how abouy eveything in their life making them want to just run away.

Then suddenly they heard a few foreign words from the drunken guy behind him and the owner are asking him to pay.

“I don’t have cash right now..please can I borrow your phone?My battery is dying now.. I just need to call my friend.” Bambam speak Thailand

“What are you talking? Cant you speak korean?” owner

“Korean? Yes I can…” Bambam still speak Thailand

“Someone can help me with this customer? I cant understand what he is saying. Its not english.I don’t know what is he talking about.” owner

“Let me help.” Jinyoung offer

“Excuse me mister? Can you speak english?” Jinyoung ask in english

“English? Of course I can!!.” Bambam answered with english.

“Okay mister? You need to pay, the owner here asking you to give her money.” Jinyoung

“That is why I try to explain, I don’t have cash right now. I am waiting for my friend but obviously he was late and just my luck. My phone died on me.” Bambam

“Okay, urm I can pay for your drinks but…” Jinyoung

“No no no need…I just need my Jaebeom to come.” Bambam

“Jaebeom? Yes Jaebeom…he was supposed to drink with me tonight. I don’t know why he is so late.” Bambam

“Does your friend full name is Lim Jaebeom?’’ Jinyoung

“Yes!!! Whoooahh how do you know that?” Bambam

“Okay wait with us for a while. Ahjumma put his bill with us.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung message Jaebeom with where Bambam is and his condition and after 20 minutes Jinyoung can see Jaebeom running towards them.

“Gosh Bambam!! You scared me! I try to call you bunch of times but I never get through.” Jaebeom take Bambam and shake him a little.

“Are you drunk already? I told you so many time don’t drink if I am not around!! This guy really want me to be dead huh. Bambam!! And not even a cash around? How can you survive Bambam ah!! I will make sure you will hear some long speeches after you were sober.” Jaebeom wanted to said more but then realize he is in public.

“I am so sorry.” Jaebeom said to the owners. He wanted to pay but the owner said Jinyoung already paid.

“Jinyoung I am really sorry. We promise to meet a few miles away from here and I am sure this guy is lost and I don’t know why he cant speak korean when he is drunk.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom?” Yugyeom

“Yugyeom?” Jaebeom

“Yaaaahh!! Jay B!! I never thought I can see you again!!! And seeing you guys together? Are you guys together again? I am so happy to see both of you again.”Yugyeom shrieking

“Whoaaah, I forgot how loud you are Yugyeom ah…Hahahhahaah but sorry we are not together together. I am engage now with someone else.” Jaebeom

“Aww..Really? So my parents officially broke up? Urghhhh I always hoping that you guys will be together again.” Yugyeom

“Stop being a dramatic ass Yugyeom ah!! Your real parents is still together and happy.” Jinyoung

“Yeah but I also want my uni parents. Being your roomate is the best ever!!” Yugyeom

“Yah, stop sugar coating me and Jaebeom sorry if Yugyeom make you feel awkward.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung totally forgot how Yugyeom is always excited when he can see Jaebeom and him together. Its like they are at the university and bump into Yugyeom who loudly shrieking and shouting “my parents” .

“No its fine, Yugyeom ah…well even if your uni parents is broken up we can still hanging out just like any other family hahahhahaha.” Jaebeom tease Yugyeom.

Jaebeom did not realize that his words make Jinyoung happy. Jinyoung don’t know why he feel happy with the words FAMILY that Jaebeom just said.

“Yah Jaebeom don’t install any idea on this bird brain kid. He will definitely bother you.” Yugyeom

“Nah, its fine. Its just Yugyeom. No one will get any harm hahahahah.” Jaebeom

Suddenly they heard a groan.

“I forgot about this stick boy.”Yugyeom

Jinyoung hit Yugyeom arm.

“You are still so funny Yugyeom how come you are a lawyer? It still baffle me when I know you are major in law.” Jaebeom

“Well it’s a miracle. By the way this is your friend?” Yugyeom

“Best best friend his word not mine.” Jaebeom

“Pretty.” Yugyeom

“And single, he love fashion and he love to dance so if you are interested just let me drop his number.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom? Is it alright for you to give Bambam number to a stranger?” Jinyoung

“First he will thank me because Yugyeom is totally his type and second yes I am.” Jaebeom

“Wow Jaebeom. You never change huh? The always easy going guy. I sometimes wonder why you are with Jinyoung. It is a mystery for us the stuck up guy with the hot literature student.” Yugyeom

Jaebeom just laugh while Jinyoug throw a small punches to Yugyeom body.

“Nahh, don’t wonder anymore we cant stay being together maybe that is why?” Jaebeom

Jaebeom’s words once again make Jinyoung froze for a second and this time Jinyoung feel a little bit sad.

“Anyway, I need to go and bring my drunk friends so he will stop mumbling in Thai language. Bye Jinyoung, bye Yugyeom.” Jaebeom

Yugyeom excitedly saying and waving bye while Jinyoung just giving his nod.

“Okay spill now Jinyoung.” Yugyeom

“What?” Jinyoung

“I can see how your face changes with Jaebeom’s word.” Yugyeom

“No I am fine.” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung, even though I am not that close like you and Jaebeom. I can read the atmosphere okay. I feel the little awkwardness between you guys. I know you guy already broken up because Jaebeom ask you too and you are not happy about it and knowing he already engage with other guy it make you sad right? I never thought he will do that to you. I always think you guys will end up together after he come back to Korea.” Yugyeom whine and Jinyoung can feel his dissatiesfied tone towards Jaebeom.

Jinyoung wanted to say something to deny everything so that Yugyeom know that it was Jinyoung fault and its never Jaebeom’s fault but he don’t know how or if he should tell Yugyeom. Yugyeom is one of his friend who is close with his family and Jinyoung are not ready to tell his family about his cheating.

Jinyoung look at Yugyeom and just smile a little.

Yes Park Jinyoung.

You are a coward.

Your pride is the reason why you are suffering and now its pretty clear you are not worth for Jaebeom.

Jinyoung shake his head. He don’t like when his own mind belittle him.

NEW YORK

Jackson just wake up when he saw his mother at the corner of his bed.

“Mom?” Jackson

“Good Morning sunshine.” Mrs Wang

“What are you doing inside my room?” Jackson

“Well I want to know the what happen with your little date with Mr Park daughter.” Mrs Wang said cheerfully

“Mom…Its still early.” Jackson whine

“No no no. Yesterday Mr Park call me and said his daughter look so happy when she come back home after meeting you. It’s a good sign right?” Mrs Wang

Jackson try to calm himself. He really not in the mood after last night. Yes they meet and yes Park Jihyo is a really beautiful women with a voloptuous body and yes Jackson has done something that he will definitely regret.

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. EIGHT

NEW YORK

“Not now mom. I'm not in the mood.” Jackson

“Why? You look happy in the picture.” Mrs Wang

“Picture? What picture?” Jackson

“Well apparently some paparazzi took a few pictures of your date last night and I can see how happy you look.Both of you look so pleased. Well there is a few picture that really look questionable for me. I mean scandalized.” Mrs Wang

“What mom?” Jackson voice strain

“Well if you insist to watch here.” Mrs Wang tossed him the ipad.

Jackson took the ipad and read the title from the news from the tabloid.

EMPIRE WANG HEIR AND PARK OIL AND GAS DAUGHTER TYCON ARE DATING?

The news is about their date last night and a few picture but the one who shocked Jackson is the kissing picture and the next picture of them that look like Jihyo giving a blowjob at Jackson. Well the picture is not clear but the memory is.

Jackson really hated his mom for planning the date at the place that he cant get away from. He was waiting for Jihyo to arrive and was being so bored. Jackson take a safe step to contact Jaebeom rarely so his mom will never knew where Jaebeom is. The downside is he feeling really lonely without Jaebeom and when Jackson is lonely his devil side will come out. He was just with some of his ‘flings’ the other night having a little fun.

Jackson hated his other side. His real self. He is just a guy who cant help or restrain himself of being horny. He love making out even since he was a teenagers. He has done with a lot of people (with safety he don’t want to die young) until he meet Jaebeom. Well before he have sex with Jaebeom he occasionally had a few make out session with others even when he were courting Jaebeom.

Don’t think he is cruel.

Jackson love Jaebeom but he love sex too. He just cant stop himself but after he make out with Jaebeom he finally stay and fuck one person only, he only stick to Jaebeom and Jaebeom help him a lot to forget about thinking about sex 24/7 even when Jaebeom did not realize it.

But he is just a human being and he stay almost 2 weeks without having sex then a drunk mistake change everything.

He woke up one day at a hotel naked while his dick is still inside some girl. Jackson feel so nauseous for a second. He feel so guilty that he wanted to confessed to Jaebeom right away but just thinking about losing Jaebeom his mind can’t take it.

He tried to stay clean without having any sex but alas he cant say no to all the temptation from his old ‘flings’. He feel like a jerk and its make him contact Jaebeom less and less.

Last night, the date with Jihyo feel refreshed after the said girl give him a few incredible blow jobs. But his heart strongly believe that he love Jaebeom and only Jaebeom.

“Jackson?” Mrs Wang

“You plan this right mom?” Jackson

“What?” Mrs Wang

“I am just so curious why my old flings coming to me right after I came here. Mom you said you will not meddle with my life.” Jackson

“Jackson, I know you son. I am your mom. You are addicted with sex since way before. I am not ashamed about this because its your natural urge to fuck someone. But do you think this Jaebeom guy will accept you?” Mrs Wang

“How do you know?” Jackson

“Well I am not a fool. A few search and picture I can conclude everything. Son, you are not smart enough to fool me.” Mrs Wang

“I love him mom! Don’t you dare lay a finger at him.” Jackson

“Do you see me doing anything to him? No right? I am not that kind of person. I just want you to realize you will never be happy with him.” Mrs Wang

“You seriously think I will be happy with Jihyo?” Jackson

“Yeah.” Mrs Wang

“But how?” Jackson

“She is exactly the same as you. Do you guy thinks we did not do any background research before we arrange this idea? She is also has the natural urge just like you. It’s a perfect match and we will also gain other things. Its really a good idea to pair you up.” Mrs Wang

“Mom? Do you listen what you just said?” Jackson

Mrs Wang smile and get up.

“I know you will not agree with my plan but remember its my way and my way only. Remember son, you still can get together with the other guy. I am sure Jihyo will not mind at all.” Mrs Wang

Jackson let out a big sigh.

He straight away book a plane ticket to Korea. He just cant stay here when he knows his mom gonna plan something.

Sometime he hated being a Wang, but he definitely hate himself who just cant stop sticking his dick inside his own pants. He really want to change for the better, for Jaebeom also for his own happiness.

SEOUL

Jaebeom trying to find something to do when suddenly his mother call him and asking him to help her buy some groceries.

So now he is inside a grocery mart trying to find some red pepper paste. He was amazed at how the usual gloomy mart he usually go for when he is a child suddenly become bigger and more efficient.

He wonder along the spices isle.

Jaebeom always thinking how different grocery mart at New York and at Seoul. Well of course its different but Jaebeom cant shake the familiar feeling such as he always bump into a family buying things together or couple going through their shopping list together.

Jaebeom loves going groceries shopping, he like to list out the things he wanted to buy or buy things that already finished. He loved doing something like that. Its always a happy occasion whenever he went for grocery shopping.

Jaebeom suddenly remember the past when both him and Jinyoung just finished their study and just started working (Jinyoung is the only one working) and he always sneakily grab something from his parents house because they don’t have enough money to buy grocery. They rent a little studio room that included everything with a cheap price but with only Jinyoung working while Jaebeom trying his best to write. Jaebeom feel so sorry and started working part time. They stay like that for more than 2 years until Jinyoung got promoted.

Their lifestyle also changing after Jinyoung got more money. Jaebeom now still working just to spent his free time because Jinyoung become more busy. But Jinyoung still stay the same. He keep sending flower whenever he need to do overtime. Still treats Jaebeom with tender and never ever make Jaebeom feels lonely.

Jaebeom realize from his middle daydream about his past when someone ask him if he needed some help.

Jaebeom bow to the girl and asking where he can find the red pepper paste and thank her after she show the place.

Jaebeom just shake his head.

Jaebeom trying to find some olive oil when he stubble into a sweets isle and found Jackson favorite candy. He just smile and take a few packets.

He remembered the last time they went to groceries shopping together well Jackson the one who keep bothering Jaebeom to bring him. Jaebeom agree after a list of promises.

Jackson is like a child.

He keep asking Jaebeom wether he can buy this or not or whether this is necessary to buy when he can buy all the thing online and keep making excuses that make Jaebeom sigh and threaten him if he did not shut up Jaebeom definitely gonna leave him alone.

Jackson make a few noisy while saying he is the one who drive Jaebeom here.

They continue the shopping until Jackson beg Jaebeom to go back home.

Jaebeom just chukle when he remember how childish Jackson is. He is always the reason Jaebeom had a good laugh.

Then it hits Jaebeom, he never went for a grocery shopping with Jinyoung. Jinyoung hated going shopping, too much hassle he said. Maybe this is a sign.

Jackson is the one for him. Yeah Jaebeom knows a few days ago he kinda not in the right mind when he has a few doubt about Jackson. Well one of the reason is because Jackson still do not say anything about his family. I mean even his parents subtly asking about them whenever they can.

Well to be fair both Jinyoung and his parents is already known each other so yeah Jaebeom's parents also want to know their future in laws.

Jaebeom pay everything and go straight to his car. He was walking alone to get to his car when he suddenly heard a loud screeching coming towards him and he can saw a black car coming toward him with full on speed.

Jaebeom panic but luckily he think straight and avoid the car. All his things were flew away after he accidentally let go of the bags.

Jaebeom took a deep breathe. He cussed the driver and picking up his things. Jaebeom shaking a little bit but he calm himself and drove his car to his house.

Jinyoung having a day off after a few day he handle the case that is quite easy at the first look but have a lot of shits underneath that he need to solve so his client will win the case.

Jinyoung just having a lazy day after he done his laundry he watches some varieties show while eating his last night dinner take out.

Sound pathetic but he really love his me time. He rarely went out with his friend or colleagues because its hard to find someone with the same hobby like him. He like quiet things, reading or just watching movies.

Now after binge watching his favorite varieties show, Jinyoung decided to haul his reading room who supposed to be his library but now is full of boxes and a few things. He just moved out from the studio room 2 years ago and until now he still did not unpacked a few boxes.

He look inside the room and instantly he wanted to change the plan but he knows if he don’t do it today this room will stay the same until his next day off that maybe will take a few more month.

He open one big box and look inside. There laid his old laws book that he used in his university and a few books about his major. He took out a few of it and started arrange it at his large and abandon book cabinet after he done cleaning all the dust.

The second box consist his own extra clothes or old t shirt that he knows he will not wear again so he close and tape the box and write donate on top of the box. He can donate this box at the city center.

He make sure he finished open and rearrange things inside the room then he saw a box that he not sure what inside the box. There is not a label like his other boxes.

Jinyoung open the box and found a few Jaebeom’s thing that he found at their old studio room. There is Jaebeom’s old sweat shirt that he found under the bed. Jaebeom love the sweat shirt because it’s the one Jinyoung give him on his 17th birhtday. Jaebeom maybe don’t realize that miss placed the sweat shirt. Then there is Jaebeom’s old note book that he found littering around his living room/kitchen. This is Jaebeom’s notebook that he love to write or sketch a new idea when he is still in high school.

Jinyoung open the notebook and the first page inside the book is a heart with his and Jaebeom’s name. Jaebeom never give him permission to read this or his other notebook because its stupid Jaebeom said.

Jinyoung caress the first page and turn to the next page.

Just like Jaebeom said its stupid.

The second page is full with Jinyoung name with different style of writing but every name has this little heart shape at the end and a few words that has no correlation at all.

The next page is a few notes about how Jinyoung look handsome in his uniform especially after lunch because at that time he will loosen his tie and Jaebeom love to peek on his neckline. Sometime Jinyoung like to tease Jaebeom and see his blushing face when he realize Jinyoung just playing with him.

He go through the notebook and find how cute Jaebeom describe his day or even when he just draw a few little things. But one thing Jinyoung realize at every end of the page there is a little small writing jinyoung and jaebeom forever. Sometimes its at the end of the right corner or the left one or sometimes its at the top but there is always that little note and Jinyoung can feel all the hope that teenager Jaebeom wrote. Jaebeom really want them to stay with each other until the end.

Jinyoung just smile a little but his heart feels things that he forget. The small lingering feels that always hope Jaebeom will be his.

Jinyoung shakes his heads.

No.

This cannot happen.

Jaebeom is happy right now and I will not ruin it because of my stupid lingering feelings.

I don’t have any feeling towards him anymore.

No more.

Not at all.

Liar.

You are a liar and a coward Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung spend all his entire off day after cleaning the reading room with reading Jaebeom ugly written notebook. Jinyoung still don’t know how Jaebeom survive while writing because he had one of the worst writing he had ever seen.

Jinyoung really wanted to let go all his feeling towards Jaebeom, he do not want to be the reason Jaebeom become sad or cry again.

Jinyoung trying his hardest to not call or message Jaebeom. He don’t want to be the clingy ex lover.

But after reading Jaebeom’s notebook and looking at his old sweat shirt he now has a mixed feelings. Jinyoung don’t know if he want Jaebeom or wanted to see Jaebeom being happy. Jinyoung love seeing Jaebeom being so happy with Jackson but he knows deep inside his heart he wanted to be the one that make Jaebeom happy.

Does he?

Yes he do!

Jinyoung don’t want to lie to his own feelings.

The truth is the day he meet Jaebeom on his engagement party, his heart already make a few heartbeat. The kind of heartbeat when he realize he love Jaebeom at the age of 15.

** _FLASHBACK WHEN JJP IS 15 YEARS OLD._ **

_Today is valentine day, Jinyoung don’t know who started the tradiition but his family will go and have a dinner with Jaebeom’s family. Last year it was held at his house but this year its gonna be at Jaebeom’s house._

_Jinyoung hated it._

_No he does not hate going to his friend house. He loved it. But he really feel anxious whenever Mrs Lim will boast at his mom how many chocolate Jaebeom got this year. Last year he almost get around 20 chocolates and its from different girls. Well, Jinyoung also get a lot last year but this year he decline nicely to all the girls._

_He don’t know why he do that._

_He is still single and available._

_Well he has a few crushes but it just a crush. He don’t know why after their last holiday together with the Lims Jinyoung kinda have a diifferent feeling toward his friend?_

_Not to be gross because he already known Jaebeom since they were a kindegarten._

_But, Jaebeom changes. The last holiday they did not even share the same bed. I mean they still stay in the same room but 2 single bed?_

_Nonsense._

_They always share the bed and taking a bath together or change their clothes without going to the toilet. But the last holiday Jaebeom suddenly become shy? I don’t know how to explain._

_Now its been more that a few months after we had our holiday together and even we still call each other but its been a while after we saw each other. So Jinyoung was so eager to meet his friend and when he arrive at Lim’s house he was quite disappointed when the one that open the door is Mrs Lim and not his friend like usual._

_“Where is Jaebeom?” the first thing Jinyoung ask when he see Mrs Lim_

_“Hello Jinyoung, so eager huh? Sorry but Jaebeom still upstairs. I don’t know why it takes him a lot of time to prepare himself.” Mrs Lim said while chuckle thinking about his only son._

_“Sorry aunty. I mean how are you?” Jinyoung said while bowing with his flushed face._

_“Its fine. I am so fine Jinyoung. Happy! Estatic even.” Mrs Lim_

_“How rude am I? Come in, come in. Make yourself comfy while I look around the kitchen. Uncle probably at the back. Gonna call him soon.” Mrs Lim_

_“Let us help you aunty.” Joohyun_

_Mrs Lim just nodded and usher Jinyoung’s mom and his sister to the kitchen while Jinyoung and his father patiently waiting at the cozy living room._

_Jinyoung were reading some magazine when he heard someone walking down the stairs. Without even looking Jinyoung already know its Jaebeom because Jinyoung know the way Jaebeom walking down the stairs but he still look at the stairs and he gasp._

_The one that walking down the stairs is not his friend but someone with a black shirt tugged in inside his black slack and the hair. Jaebeom usual messy hair is now comb and gel nicely and Jinyoung can see Jaebeom’s forehead._

_Jaebeom smiling at him with his biggest grin ever._

_“Jinyoung ah!!! Its been a long time we see each other.” Jaebeom_

_“Huh? Ah yeahh…Yes.” Jinyoung feel stupid when he cant even said a proper words._

_He don’t know why but looking at Jaebeom like this make his stomach feels the butterfly and his heartbeat also pound loudly. He is pretty sure Jaebeom can hear it because Jaebeom still grinning his stupid grin and still look so handsome._

_“Jaebeom ah! You look so handsome. Uncle don’t recognize you when you dress up like this.” Mr Park_

_“Thank you uncle.” Jaebeom_

_Mr Park keep staring and throwing praises about Jaebeom’s look and Mrs Park also join him when she saw Jaebeom. Both of his parents were shocked because they never see Jaebeom like this._

_“So what is the occasion? I am pretty sure you were not dress up for this dinner.” Mrs Park_

_They were eating when suddenly Jinyoung’s mom asking the question._

_“Actually our Jaebeom has a date after this.” Mrs Lim_

_Jinyoung definitely not realize how loud his fork sound when he lose his grip while trying to pick the chicken in front of him._

_All the heads turn towards him. Jinyoung shyly apologize and take his chicken._

_“Really? Congratulations” Mrs Park_

_“Ah no, mommy don’t say like that. Actually aunty, I have some charity programme to attend.” Jaebeom clears his throat and even when he talking to Mrs Park he actually looking toward Jinyoung who seated beside him._

_“But what kind of programme?” Mrs Lim urged Jaebeom to told their guest about the programme._

_“Well a 10 minutes date with me and some other guys for only 5000 won.” Jaebeom_

_“Guessed what? Jaebeom has the most money collected so yeah he started today when the other guys started tomorrow. My son is so popular.” Mrs Lim squeeled._

_Jaebeom just shake his head._

_Jinyoung who suddenly interested with his chicken did not even spare a glance at Jaebeom. He don’t know why but he feel a little jealous towards all the student that pay to date with Jaebeom._

_He wanted to do the same things too._

_Jinyoung gasp._

_Jinyoung just realized he had feeling towards his friend and with the realization he suddenly feel so shy seating beside Jaebeom who were pouting and trying to talk when Jinyoung just ignore him after Mrs Lim said the word DATES._

_That night Jinyoung realize he had feeling towards his friend and not until next year that he confessed._

** _FLASHBACK END_ **

TO BE CONTINUE


	9. NINE

Jackson arrive at Seoul early in the morning so he did not call Jaebeom to pick him up because he feels sorry to interupt Jaebeom’s sleep. So Jackson decided to call the uber and trying hard to remember Jaebeom’s address. He totally forget to ask about the address but Jackson knows where the house is because he stayed there before but he totally forgot and with a luck and a nice uber driver he arrived at the house around 10 am.

Jackson can’t forget the surprise face when Jaebeom open the door.

“Jacks!!!” Jaebeom said with a relieved sigh and hug him

“Babe! Sorry, I was so busy and just ignore you for a while.” Jackson

“I missed you, you know that?” Jaebeom

Jackson kissed his fiance’s lips lightly.

“Yes I missed you too.” Jackson

“I thought I have to go to New York alone next week. You know my holidays gonna end soon right?” Jaebeom

“Yes, that is why I am here. We just have a few days here to mingle around with your family and friends and then we gonna be alone together again. You know I really really missed being together alone with you right?” Jackson whsiper to Jaebeom’s ears seductively.

“Not here Jackson.” Jaebeom just giggled.

“Beom ah! Who is that?” Mrs Lim

“Jackson mommy. He is here.” Jaebeom said while bring Jackson inside the house.

“Ahh ..Thank god Jackson ahh.. Jaebeom keep nagging at me saying you already forgotten about him.” Mrs Lim

Jackson bow and hug Mrs Lim.

“Does he? I am sorry about that mommy, I will make sure to reprimand him after this.” Jackson smirk at Jaebeom

“Yah! What are you thinking?” Jaebeom throws Jackson a mean glare.

“You are not intimidate me at all with that glare.” Jackson tease.

Jaebeom went and hit Jackson lightly repeatedly on his arm.

“Okay boys stop!!.” Mrs Lim

Mrs Lim just chuckle looking at both his son.

“Jackson, you must be tired right?” Mrs Lim

“And hungry.” Jackson said while rubbing his stomach

“Awww hungry and tired… You sound like a baby.” Jaebeom laugh

“I am a baby. I am your baby babe.” Jackson coo and making a grabbing hand at Jaebeom.

“I will prepare you some early lunch okay? Then you can take your rest.” Mrs Lim

“Thank you mommy!” Jackson

Mrs Lim excuse herself and went to the kitchen.

“So where should I rest?” Jackson wringgle his eyesbrow at Jaebeom

“At the sofa of course.” Jaebeom said while shoving Jackson towards the sofa and run upstairs.

Jackson groans for a while and then run after Jaebeom.

This is what he wanted. This is what he missed.The playful feeling and feeling he was home when he is with Jaebeom. Jackson will do anything to protect this feels. He will do anything to make Jaebeom’s his.

Jinyoung was anxiously doing his work while looking at the calendar. He remembered that Jaebeom will only stay for a month then he will gone back to New York. Its almost a month but he still did not have any meeting or accidental meeting with Jaebeom.

After a long time having his own discussion with himself with the help of his own conciousness. Yeah he know its sound crazy but he already sorted out his thoughts and he admit after a long time in denial that he has a tiny bit feeling for Jaebeom.

There he said it, Jinyoung admit that he sound selfish afer what he had done but he know he will be stupid if he ignore his own feelings. He still has feeling toward Jaebeom but he will not do anything about it. Let the feeling be his own punishment that he will never find anyone or loved anyone as he love Jaebeom.

Jinyoung will accept all his heartbroken because he knows he hurt Jaebeom more when he cheated on him. But he is so tired denying what his heart feels.

Yes he still has feeling with Jaebeom and to be honest the day Jaebeom run away from home he actually determine to tell the truth and begging for Jaebeom forgiveness because he knows Jaebeom will still forgive him and he will do everything to make Jaebeom believe in him again. But he knows its not the same Jaebeom like 4 years ago.

The old Jaebeom who will open his arm and forgive Jinyoung is already gone because Jinyoung is not only late but also stupid. The old Jaebeom that Jinyoung know will only be sad for at least a week and then they will try to mend Jaebeom’s broken heart but now Jinyoung don’t know if he still knew his Jaebeom. He had feelings that he don’t know who is Lim Jaebeom right now. He has already lost the privileged to even say he knows Jaebeom.

Jinyoung groan. His stupid mind always think that Jaebeom will be fine after he confessed his cheating but to be honest Jinyoung don’t know what will Jaebeom do. Jinyoung just imagine the worst that Jaebeom will do is he will also left him but maybe not as sad or crushed like what had happen. Maybe they will reconcile back with their relationship?

Jinyoung had a long thought that he actually relieved Jaebeom left him when he is not at home because Jinyoung is sure that he cant handle if Jaebeom leave him when he is there right in front of him.

Jinyoung daydream were interupt by a call.

“Hello.” Jinyoung answered without looking at the caller id.

“Hello Jinyoung, its Jaebeom.” Jaebeom

Jinyung heart make a somersault when he heard Jaebeom’s voice.

“Ah yess Jaebeom, what can I help you?” Jinyoung

“Actually this weekend I am gonna held a small get away party and I would like to ask you to join me because Jackson has been begging me to meet you and I just want to say that its only a few people and Youngjae will also be there so if you think you can join us please let me know before Friday.” Jaebeom

“Of course I will join you! I mean I also wanted to meet Jackson. He is really an interesting guy.” Jinyoung

“You don’t mind about Yoo Youngjae?” Jaebeom

“Ahhh that guy, of course not. Yes we had a few disagreement but it does not mean I hate him but he definitely hate me and theres a lot of evidences that shows he really despise me.” Jinyoung said then chuckle

“Sorry, that guy really an expressive friend. So I will see you on Saturday? I will sent you the location after we decided where we will do the party.” Jaebeom

“Yes I will go and Jaebeom? Thank you for inviting me.” Jinyoung sincerely thank Jaebeom.

“You are welcome. Bye Jinyoung.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung still looking at his phone after he talk with Jaebeom.

He like it, he like the way his friendship with Jaebeom blossomed. Well even when Jinyoung wanted more but he will never want to pushed his feeling to Jaebeom. He will be happy with just being Jaebeom’s friends again.

Saturday come without any hitch.

Jinyoung were helping Bambam and also Yugyeom (suprisingly Bambam and Yugyeom become acquaintance after the drunk incident the other day) and also get invited by Jaebeom bringing some food for the barbecue later.

Jinyoung did not greet Yoo Youngjae yet when he come with his husband and their cute 2 years old son (adopted). But he can sense Youngjae deliberately take Jaebeom away from Jinyoung whenever Jinyoung try to talk to Jaebeom.

Jinyoung find Youngjae action is amusing and also adorable. He never change. Youngjae always been a little protective towards Jaebeom since before they were become a couple.

Jinyoung does not mind with Youngjae action just because he has Yugyeom and a very friendly Jackson beside him.

Jackson greet him with a big hug and a big grin saying he missed Jinyoung while Jaebeom just shaking his head and said Jackson just meet Jinyoung once.

“Well I have feelings kay!!” Jackson

Jaebeom shoot Jinyoung a look and roll his eyes. Jinyoung just laugh. He is surprised by his own self control. Jinyoung had a feelings that he gonna hate this day but no, Jinyoung enjoyed spending his time with the small group of friend.

The night come and they were just seating and barbecue-ing some food when Jackson suddenly blasting music from his phone and get the party started by asking everyone to dance.

Jinyoung just laughing and enjoying his night while talking with both Yugyeom and Jaebeom when a slow dance song were playing and Jackson smoothly asking Jaebeom for a dance.

Jaebeom as usual refusing his offer well everyone knows Jaebeom is a bad dancer (lol) but after a few promising and Jaebeom also knows if he did not accept the dance his fiance will sulk. So with a heavy heart Jaebeom took Jackson hand.

Everyone who were dancing a few while ago now just seating and looking at the couple slow dance. Jackson holding Jaebeom waist while Jaebeom shyly hide his face at Jaebeom shoulder but everyone can see his ear turning bright red.

Jinyoung who were fine before suddenly felt his heart tighten. He suddenly remember a song that he taken for a like after listen it at some restaurant.

The one lyrics that struck in his mind is

DON’T KNOW HOW I WOULD EVER LET YOU GO.

Suddenly he locked eyes with Jaebeom. He can see how Jaebeom just smile at him and then look away and continue swaying with the beat.

Jinyoung swear in that split second he actually saw how Jaebeom eyes fill with sadness and regret?

Jinyoung don’t want to think more or he will get the wrong idea. He will stay with his way to just love Jaebeom quietly. He will be happy just like this. It maybe not a bad idea at all because Jaebeom will go to New York next week and they will hardly meet and hopefully with the distance Jinyoung will finally forget his feeling toward Jaebeom.

Jackson end the dance while giving a little peck on Jaebeom’s cheek then laughing loudly while teasing Jaebeom’s red ears.

Jinyoung just smile looking at how Jaebeom’s trying to stay calm while hitting Jackson’s chest.

This is it. Jinyoung like seeing Jaebeom being playful and look so happy with Jackson. Jinyoung can live with that even when his heart hurt like crazy but he can manage it. This is what his deserve after stupidly hurting Jaebeom’s heart just because he being clouded by his own lust.

Jaebeom come back and seat beside Jinyoung.

“You look happy.” Jinyoung smile

“I do? Yes I am happy.” Jaebeom smiling back at Jinyoung.

“Thank god. I am so glad.” Jinyoung timidly said.

“Jinyoung, don’t worry. I already forgive you. Please don’t think about the past and just enjoy your life. I don’t want to be the reason you frowning your head or the reason you cant move on. I genuinely wanted you to be happy. Please be happy. I will be extra happy if you are happy too.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung just stare at Jaebeom. He is speechless. He never thought that Jaebeom think like that. Jinyoung always forget that Jaebeom is a selfless person. He always think about other person more than himself.

“Jaebeom, you don’t need to worry. I am happy. I truly am.” Jinyoung

“I hope so, I don’t really like listening to your mother nagging about his son feeling depressed I mean I love talking to your mother but not that topic. It make me feels bad and sometimes I just wan to..Forget it. Just please don’t let your mother worried about you.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung just nod and then suddenly Yoo Youngjae come and bring his son.

“Jaebeom, please hold this little monster for a while. I need to go to pee and my husband is already drunk with your fiance.” Youngjae said while looking at Daehyun who just take a drink from Jackson glass while laughing.

“Okay, sure. Let me hold the little Guo Guo.” Jaebeom took Guo Guo and play with him.

“Guo Guo?” Jinyoung

“Yes, its his nickname before they settle with Jung Minho. Right Guo Guo?” Jaebeom coo with the baby.

Jinyoung just look at both of them. He never thought Jaebeom will be good with kids.

“He likes you.” Jinyoung

“Of course! I am his godfather for a reason. Even we just meet through video call most of the time. Guo Guo love me.” Jaebeom

“I never imagine you with a kids. You are so good with them.” Jinyoung

“Nah, I don’t think so. I still remember I made some kids cry just because I stare at his face. This kids is different. His father is Yoo Youngjae so he need to like me or his own father will abandon him.” Jaebeom said then laugh

“Yeah, I bet Youngjae always show him your pic and vid so that he will know you.” Jinyoung also laugh.

“Whoah what with this atmosphere?” Bambam

“What?” Jaebeom

“Both of you look like a newly married couple with a baby.” Bambam

“Don’t be silly Bam. Just go and seat with Yugyeom. He has been staring at you for a while now.” Jaebeom

“I actually scared of him.” Bambam shivers

“What? Why?” Jaebeom

“He were so touchy and hyper like a kid when he stumble into me at that time and asking for my numbers and all and keep asking me to go drinks with him.” Bambam

“You the clingy person complain about another guy being clingy?” Jaebeom

“Well I am only be clingy towards you Jaebeom, because you look so sad when we first meet.” Bambam

“ That is mean he really like you Bambam. Yugyeom never hide his feeling. He like an open book, so maybe he don’t know how to express his feeling and just clinging to you?” Jinyoung

“But I am not looking for a relationship here. I just want to enjoy my single life.” Bambam

“Well maybe Yugyeom can change your mind?” Jaebeom

“I doubt that.” Bambam

“Whatever.” Jaebeom roll his eyes.

Bambam took Minho from Jaebeom and play with the baby for a little while.

“So Jaebeom, you never bumped into your ex fiance?” Bambam

Jaebeom stiffen while Jinyoung look at him and back to Bambam.

“Urmm, about that… I …” Jaebeom cant finish his word when Youngjae once again interupt them.

“Aigoo, aigoo, aigoo. My baby. Its become colder. I think we need to go to sleep now.” Youngjae

“I also getting tired. Need my beauty sleep.” Bambam

Jaebeom rent a house near the same place they get engage and they all will be staying there.

“Urmm they don’t know I am your ex?” Jinyoung asking with a confused expression.

“I urmm sorta urrm never mention your name?” Jaebeom said then making a sorry gesture.

“Why?” Jinyoung

“Huh?” Jaebeom

“Why you did not tell them my name?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know? I feel bad whenever I trash talk you? I rarely do that. I promised. You can ask Bambam and Jackson. They are the only one who knows about my past.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung just can’t believe that Jaebeom just saying he rarely talk bad about him and even he do it he never mention the name. No wonder Bambam and Jackson still treat him nicely and all.

Jinyoung still in disbelief for a while after Jaebeom excuse himself. He never thought that Jaebeom still trying to make Jinyoung’s the good guy even when he is the bad guy. Jaebeom really is something else and Jinyoung promised himself that he will protect Jaebeom’s happiness.

The next morning Jinyoung being awake with Yugyeom legs tangled between his leg. Jinyoung slowly pushed his way out and do a simple stretching. Jinyoung walk out from the room that he share with Yugyeom and his nostril suddenly being attacked by the smell of pancakes?

Jinyoung walking down the stairs when he heard Jaebeom laughter with Youngjae keep nagging about drunk Daehyun really make him tired last night.

“Good morning!” Jinyoung greet loudly.

“Morning Jinyoung.” Jaebeom said looking at him then continue making the pancakes.

Jinyoung look at Youngjae who were glaring at him. Jinyoung shyly rub his neck and just standing still. Jinyoung still feel a little awkward around Youngjae.

“Stop glaring Youngjae! You eyes will come out from your socket if you keep doing that.” Jaebeom said and lightly hit Youngjae back.

Youngjae just sigh.

“Have a good sleep?” Jaebeom

“Yeah. You?” Jinyoung

“Its quit hard taking care a drunk person but a drunk Jackson? I am so tired. I m gonna scold him later. Urghh I hate every time he was drunk. Well usually he will just go back home but before that he will be extra clingy.” Jaebeom

“Huh? You are not staying together with Jackson?” Youngjae

“No. I live alone at my rent house or sometimes Bambam crash at my place. Jackson sometimes sleeps at my house too.” Jaebeom

“Why?” Youngjae

“Why what?” Jaebeom

“You are not staying together?” Youngjae

“I don’t know. We never talk about that.” Jaebeom trying to shrug off the topic.

“Now that you talking I was wondering why you never talk about Jackson whenever we have our video call session. I mean you just said you meet someone and then you dating someone then being someone fiance. You rarely talk about Jackson. Why?” Youngjae

Jinyoung look at Jaebeom and he can sense that Jaebeom is really in a confused state.

“I don’t?” Jaebeom

“No, remember I ask if you were joking about the date things? I mean I thought you will just go back to..” Youngjae stop talking and just nudge his head toward Jinyoung.

“Okay I don’t know where you get that idea but I always told you about my days with him tho?” Jaebeom

“Yes but not about him. You know you never even mention where he is from. I just know his name as Jackson Wang only. That is all.” Youngjae

Jaebeom were speechless for a while. He get what Youngjae mean because Jaebeom loved to tell Youngjae about his new friend. For example he told everything about Bambam to Youngjae including his favorite colour. While for Jackson…..

Jackson is a mystery even for Jaebeom.

Jaebeom clear his throats.

“No need to worry about that.Jinyoung do you want your breakfast now?” Jaebeom

“Is there anything I can help with?” Jinyoung

“Not in the kitchen please I already tired and I don’t want to clean the mess that you will make if you want to help here. Just help me wakes every one up?” Jaebeom

Jinyoung just nod and walk away.

Jaebeom glare at Youngjae.

“What?” Youngjae

“Please don’t ever talk about that in front of Jackson. He really a sulky guy so please. We will continue this later.” Jaebeom

“M’kay.” Youngjae.

Jaebeom and Youngjae were organize the plates and foods when all the boys walk in half asleep. Daehyun with the sleepy head Minho in his arms. Yugyeom just plopped down and just staring what in front of him.

Bambam eventhough look sleepy still the best dress between them seats opposite Yugyeom.

Jackson the last one who arrived give Jaebeom’s the morning kiss and sits beside Yugyeom.

“Euwww…” Bambam groan

“Shut it and just eat your breakfast.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom sits beside Bambam and opposite Jackson while Jinyoung automatically seats beside Jaebeom. Daehyun and Youngjae after taking baby chairs for Minho are now seated too.

“Enjoy your meals!” Jaebeom

“Wow this look good babe!.” Jackson

“Of course its me duh~~.” Jaebeom smugly said

“Just taste first. If he is the best friend with my husband, just be prepared.” Daehyun

“Yah Daehyun ah! Your hubby is the worst cook ever but it doesn't mean I am too.” Jaebeom

“ Ive been insult by my own husband and my bestie. I don’t know why I still stuck with them.” Youngjae sigh.

“But Jaebeom cooking is really good. I do love his pancakes but his kimchi jigae is the best.” Jinyoung nonchalantly said while taking a big large of the pancakes.

“You tasted Jaebeom’s cooking?” Jackson

“Of course I usually ate when….” Jinyoung then stop when he feel Jaebeom eyes lingering at him.

Jackson looking at him expectedly.

“When I visited him. Yeah he always cook. I mean he help his mom cook.” Jinyoung awkwardly smile.

“Yes I also have tried Jaebeom’s cooking whenever I went to his house.” Daehyun

Jaebeom let out a quiet sigh. He shoot Jinyoung an apologizing look. They continue eat breakfast and then after pack up went back to their respective home.

TO BE CONTINUE


	10. TEN

**PARK JINYOUNG**

Its been a month after Jaebeom went back to New York and here in Seoul Jinyoung still thinking about their memories. Jinyoung missed watching Jaebeom’s smile and its keep getting worse. He always hope that he can forget all of Jaebeom’s after he went back to New York but Jinyoung is so wrong.

Jinyoung kinda regret a little when he agreed to join Jaebeom’s small get away party.

Jinyoung saw all the things that he missed about Jaebeom when he is still his lover at that party. The way Jaebeom shyly giggle whenever someone praise him or when he try to avoid eating salad (how old is he again?) and slyly put it on someone plates. The way Jaebeom scrunched his nose whenever Youngjae being extra silly by telling everyone about his funny story when he is a middle school-er. The way he keep pushing away his hair whenever the night wind blows or the way he put his head on Jackson shoulder.

Jinyoung tried really hard to act as usual and Jinyoung think he doing a good job because he can see how Jaebeom have been extra friendly towards him and not being careful or pretentious. Jinyoung can see how Jaebeom not even flinch whenever Jinyoung talk or even when Jinyoung ‘accidentally’ brushes his hand with Jaebeom’s.

Jinyoung stop thinking about Jaebeom. You will never had any chance to be with him again. Jaebeom is happy now with his fiance.

Sometimes Jinyoung hate his own consciousness.

No.

Jinyoung sure he hate himself.

Jinyoung sigh for nth time today. He don’t know why he missed Jaebeom more for today then he look at the calendar and he gasp. No wonder he feels miserable. It’s their anniver…

No they are not together so why Jinyoung still have the 6th September circled on his calendar?

Jinyoung knows the exact answer for his own question. The past month without Jaebeom make Jinyoung life even worse than when he is being left 4 years ago. Jinyoung don’t know how he survived those 4 years.

Wait.

He knows.

Jinyoung survive those 4 years without Jaebeom because in his own fucking mind he had always thinks that Jaebeom will come back and being by his side again. So that is why he just keep living even he had those crazy phase when he sleep with strangers and also with Marks.

Jinyoung’s groans. He never know how he become that low sleeping with other guys. Jinyoung knows in his mind he wanted Jaebeom but his own fucking pride did not let him be. Jinyoung was so mad and sad when Jaebeom just left him alone and its make him rebel a little. But after that he trying hard to stay sane until he meet Mark and wanted a revenge.

Yes Jinyoung knows he is a petty person. He wanted Mark to suffer just like him but when he see Mark’s husband being happy with Mark suddenly all his plan to get revenge slowly crumble. Jinyoung is a wicked man, he admit it. He is a lawyer for fuck sake.

But, after he know the news about Jaebeom. Jinyoung suddenly wanted to change. Jinyoung want to become a better person. Because deep inside him Jinyoung did not love Mark. He never love him before and not now. So he just making a few things that he knows Mark will hate and finally he let Mark go. Jinyoung just make Mark hate him for real so that they will never meet again and his plan worked.

Now, when he see how happy Jaebeom is with another man. He feel scared.

Yes Jinyoung finally admit that he feel really scared whenever he see Jackson with Jaebeom. He feels so scared the first time his mother told him about Jaebeom. He also feels scared when he went to the engagement party and he also feels scared when he went to the get away party.

Jinyoung feel scared because the reality finally down on him that Jaebeom will never be his again.

Jinyoung really wanted to cry in the middle of the day while working his case. He never feels like this before. He usually concentrate when he doing his work but now Jinyoung feel so down.

Jinyoung take a deep breathe. Its only 2 hours more till he can go back home and Jinyoung were also scared going back home alone. He missed the time when he found Jaebeom sleeping on their sofa when he comeback late or when he was watching movie while eating his favorite snacks. He wanted that scenery in his life again.

2 hours later Jinyoung found himself on his bed without even changing his clothes. It’s a tiring day for him and luckily tomorrow is Saturday. He finally will get some rest.

Suddenly Jinyoung had the needs to tell the truth to his parents and Jaebeom’s parents. This is all because he keep hearing some of Jaebeom’s family and also his own family still talking bad about Jaebeom.

Maybe this is what he need to do to be able to forget his feeling toward Jaebeom. Maybe this will be the closure that he need. He need to admit his mistake and let them knows the truth. So Jinyoung message his mom and ask her to set a date for them to meet.

2 weeks later Jinyoung is in front of his parent and Jaebeom’s parents.

“What do you need to tell us son?” Mr Lim

“Yeah and it’s a rare occasion when you wanted us to be here.” Mrs Lim

Jinyoung look at them and after a few seconds of silence he spoke.

“For starter, just let me ask for your forgiveness.” Jinyoung

“What for?” Mom

“I just hope that you guys can listen to my story and after that I just hope you still I don’t know, not disappointed at me.” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung we never dissappointed at you. You are my precious son. You have been a good son for a long time now and to be frank I don’t think I will get disappointed at you.” Mom

“No mom. I am a liar. The truth is….” Jinyoung

Jinyoung tell them the exact things that happen 4 years ago. The reason why Jaebeom moved miles away from here. He did not even left anything out. He straightly admit his mistake and how he regrets everything that happen. He was so focus on telling the truth and when he finished it he saw how his mom face change and Mrs Lim were crying.

“Jinyoung why are you crying?” Mom

“Huh?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung did not realized there is a tears come out from his eyes.

“Because I want my Jaebeom back.” Jinyoung said then cry.

He keep crying and now on his knee and keep apologizing toward his parent and Jaebeom’s parent.

“I am so so sorry. I don’t know what and why I hurt him mom. I don’t know but I do feel like I am dying whenver I think about Jaebeom. I am so sorry mommy, father I really am.” Jinyoung

“You know what I feel towards my own son when he suddenly broke off the engagement and flew away to New York? And giving us reason he can’t stay in a long distance relationship? I feels so so very dissappointed at him. I ignore him for a while and then suddenly you tell us the truth. Jinyoung!! Do you know what I feel right now?” Mr Lim

Jinyoung just let his head hang down. He can’t look at Mr Lim right now.

“I feel like I am the worse person ever. I don’t even sense my own son’s problem and I keep blaming him because he let the PERFECT you go just like that? Jinyoung what have you done?” Mr Lim said with a hoarse voice.

Jinyoung just waiting for his own parents say a things but Jinyoun’s dad just get up and leave while his mom still looking at him. Jinyoung feels like he is the worst human being ever. He keep crying when suddenly he felt someone hug him.

“Thank you Jinyoung, thank you for telling the truth. I am really curious on why Jaebeom take the action and just left you alone. He never told me anything even when I thinks something happen. Thank you Jinyoung. Your father and dad will be mad at you for a while now but its only for a short time. He loved you dearly.” Mrs Lim

“I am so so sorry mommy. I ve hurt your son. You should hate me and not being nice to me.” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung, people make mistake but its hard to see people admit his mistake even you take years doing that but you still told us and I am so grateful for that. Yes you hurt my ONLY son but he still alive and well so I don’t think you deserve our hate even when Jaebeom’s already forgive you. Im so sure Jaebeom already forgive you, I know my son well not that much but he will never pretend to like someone when he hated the person. Jaebeom is an honest person.” Mrs Lim said while wiping away Jinyoung’s tears

“Son….I really don’t know that you..you.. Is this my fault? Is it the reason because we are so strict to you?”Mom

“No mom! Not that, don’t say like that. It was because I am just a stupid young guy who thoughts that Jaebeom will never leave me. I am so sure he will always be beside me and my ego, my stupid ego just wont admit my own mistake.” Jinyoung

Mrs Lim sniffle and she just sigh.

“You realize that my son found his happiness right?’’ Mrs Lim

“Yes mommy, I know. I will not do anything that make him sad again. I already prepare myself to let him go.It just hurt me so much. My heart can’t stop this feeling. I don’t know how to stop it.” Jinyoung

“Hush son, I know I know.” Mrs Park said and hug his son.

Both Mrs Park and Mrs Lim don’t know how to handle the situation because Jinyoung never act like this. He never cry in front of other people. He always act matured so seing him crying and looking small really make both Mrs Park and Mrs Lim speechlees.

“Honeeyy…Jinyoung, don’t be like this. I know you suffering too but please moved on. Jaebeom will feel guilty if he see you like this.” Mrs Lim

“Please don’t tell him, I don’t want him to feel anything toward the stupid me. Jaebeom deserve his happiness now. “ Jinyoung

“We will never let Jaebeom know and about your father and Mr Lim they might be upset now but they will come through soon enough.” Mrs Park

Jinyoung still had a little sniffle when his mom give him a cup of warm tea.

“I am just thankful you tell us the truth. I know my son he will keep this until he die. He really don’t like others know about his problem and when its involve you….I mean he don’t want others to blame everything to you.” Mrs Lim

Jinyoung with his red nose and ears just nod.

“Mom only want you to forget everything and live your life without thinking about your past. I mean you did a bad really bad move and maybe it’s a sign that Jaebeom’s will not be yours.Just don’t meddle in with Jaebeom’s life for now. I also know you Jinyoung so if you thinks you can’t keep things straight just come and see me okay?” Mrs Park

“ I will try.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung said that but he knows deep in his heart he can’t live without Jaebeom. But Jinyoung is already happy when he saw Jaebeom’s happy smile. That is the only things that matter to him right now.

Jaebeom’s happiness.

Even if he is suffering with their memories when they are together Jinyoung will go throught it. He will cherished their memories. Their love who Jinyoung betray so easily. This is his punishment, to see his loved one embraced and loved by other man.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this one!!


	11. ELEVEN

**LIM JAEBEOM**

Jaebeom return to his usual schedule after he come back from his holiday which is went to teach his student every 3 days in a week and try to gather a lot of inspiration for his new book.

Jaebeom already sent to a few publisher about his book of short poems he done when he is a university student and a few of the publisher already reject him but there is also a few who interested but he still did not hear any of update since then. Well its kinda hard to accept a Korean write english poems but Jaebeom still hope he will get a good news in any days.

Jaebeom who are now in his apartment with his big cup of sweet honey tea were going through his notebook idea where he kept any inspiration for him to write and now he stuck with his own words

_ **lover – break up – make up-lover ?????** _

He never write anything about human relationship before, Jaebeom usually focused on people lifestyle rather than human relationship even though he read romance novel but he never love that genre as he loved his motivational books or mystery crime.

Jaebeom ponder how does ex lover become lover after the break up? Jaebeom only see it in the drama or novel. One of the reasopn why he being skeptical about this topic.

How does someone who said they do not have feeling at the other person suddenly become together again?

If there is lingering feelings why do they break up?

What is the reason for their make up?

When do the couple realize they want to get back together?

What happen if the other person already have someone new ?

Where does the new lover be if their old love rekindle?

Is that even fair to the new lover?

Jaebeom sigh. This is to much to his simple mind brain. Jaebeom never had any thought about this when he dating Jinyoung.

Wait a minute, Jaebeom has experience heart break but why he never thought to write an angst story line about his love life? Jaebeom know a few writers who wrote a great love story with their own personal life as a guideline. Why he cant do the same things?

Jaebeom just shrug the idea. He never wanted to write about his life. He don’t want to write anything about his life. He wanted to write something that give great impression to other people to do their best in their life. That is why his first collaboration book is about how to lived your life the fullest.

He wanted to write that kind of book that people will get inspired whenever they read his work.

But writing about love story is not that bad huh? Maybe he need a new refreshing story so that he can do another mind blowing motivational book.

So Jaebeom just scrible some words that related to love. He was so into it that he do not realize his cat Nora meowing at him.

“Yes baby? Are you hungry? I just fed you..” Jaebeom said while looking at the clock

“Oh gosh!! Its already 3 pm. No wonder you are noisy. Sorry baby girl I will make your food. Wait a little okay.” Jaebeom said while rubbing Nora’s ears.

Jaebeom just finished deboning the mackerel when he heard his phone ringing.

“Hello.” Jaebeom

“Jaeb my man.” Bambam

“What is it Bambam?” Jaebeom

“Please just say yes.” Bambam

“For what?” Jaebeom

“Say yes first.” Bambam

“Don’t want, just what do you want from me?” Jaebeom

“Urghh you never agree with me anymore.” Bambam

“Because Bambam the last time I just agree with your plan we end up in the police station at 4 am in the morning. I don’t want that to happen again.” Jaebeom

“Fine! I just want to go to the new club but all my friend is busy so I just have you as my bestie to accompany me.” Bambam

“You know I hate clubbing and don’t like to drinks anyway.” Jaebeom

“Yeah that is why I need you to be my DD.” Bambam

“What the heck is DD?” Jaebeom

“Designated Driver. I need you the sober friend to keep me save and drive me whenever I want to go back home. I can’t trust all the man in the club. Remember last time I followed someone I wake up with 2 stranger? I don’t know what happen that night.” Bambam sigh

Jaebeom sigh.

“You are to wild Bambam.” Jaebeom

“No I am not, you are just too plain.” Bambam

Jaebeom just put Nora’s fish with some rice to her bowl and gave it to her. Nora mewls happily.

“Please Jaebeom !! Please?” Bambam said in his aegyo tone

“You know I cant say no to you when you sound so cute and desperate like this.” Jaebeom

“Of course I know. I will always used it against you! So keep ready I will fetch you arund 8pm.” Bambam

Jaebeom wanted to whine but Bambam just cut it off the call.

Jaebeom just look at his phone when Jackson call him.

“Honeeeeeyyyy,” Jackson

“Yes Jacks?’” Jaebeom chuckle

“I missed you why I find it hard to meet you when we were here? I missed Seoul already!” Jackson

“You are the one who quit teaching at the college so don’t whine.” Jaebeom

Jackson decision to stop teaching martial art really make Jaebeom surprise a little. Jackson never said he wanted to quit teaching but he suddenly do that without even give Jaebeom a solid reason.

“Yeeeesss I know it and I think I already regret my decision. Why don’t you keep pushing me to stay with you?” Jackson

“Jackson you know me. I never will pushed or meddle with your life until you ask me for. I don’t want to be the one person you will get angry at when something bad happen to you after I pushed you to do something.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom, you know I never get angry at you and I hope you too will not get angry at me.” Jackson

“What is it? I can’t hear you.” Jaebeom

“Nothing, got any plan for tonight?” Jackson

“Yeah Bambam ask me to be his DD for tonight.” Jaebeom

“Ouhh you are just the right person to be DD.” Jackson

“You know what DD stand for?” Jaebeom

“Of course! Everyone know what its stand for. Why honey?” Jackson

“Nothing.” Jaebeom

“Okay enjoyed the night and Jaebeom?” Jackson

“Yes?” Jaebeom

“Drink a little, let loose a little okay. Love you.” Jackson said then laugh

Jaebeom just sigh and turn off the call. He never thought that he is friend with Bambam and engage with Jackson. The two person that exactly the reason he is stressed out.

As Bambam said he come exactly at 8 pm with his bling bling attire. Jaebeom don’t want to talk about Bambam sheer look outfit because he know better not to judge Bambam’s fashion because Bambam’s choice is always right.

They arrive at the club and Jaeebom realize its not their usual club this club oozes with some aura like an expensive club belongs to rich family only.

“Bam…where does you got the ticket? Its look hella expensive.” Jaebeom

“Well you never want to know about it but if you insist. Remember the time I have woken up with 2 strangers? Well apparently I bump into them last week and I don’t know why they look hapy when they see me and keep talking about how good I am so for no reason they just give me this ticket saying I save their marriage or some?” Bambam

“What the? What have you done to them?” Jaebeom shriek

“I don’t know but some said my blowjobs quite good and the way they keep thanking me for that night, who knows.” Bambam said with his proud face

‘Why do you look so proud when we talk about your sex activity?” Jaebeom

“Well I do save their marriage.” Bambam smirk

“God!!” Jaebeom

“Well you don’t need to call me that, I am just a humble person who blows awaysomeone mind.” Bambam laugh

“Just stop.” Jaebeom

They come inside the club after 35 minute waiting in the line.

Jaebeom not wrong when he said that the club is for the wealthy people. The interior design of the club really make Jaebeom mouth open. Its not like your usual club. Jaebeom can see most of the people here is rich with their outfits and a few bottle of wine display and by the look they all look expensive.

Bambam asked Jaebeom what he want. Jaebeom who is concern by the price just decline Bambam’s offer.

“Don’t worry Jaebeom, the couple give me a gold card for us tonight. Order anything you want!!” Bambam scream because of the music in the club.

“Okay just give me non alcoholic drink. I am your DD after all.” Jaebeom

After they get their drinks, they found a spot where they can seat and in just a minute Bambam excused himself and went to dance after some handsome looking man ask him to dance.

Jaebeom just enjoying the music and his drinks when someone approached him

“Hi.”

“Hello there!!” Jaebeom

“Alone?”

“No I am with my friend who is just dancing there.” Jaebeom

“I am Jihyo.” Jihyo

“Hi Jihyo nice meeting you! I am Jaebeom.” Jaebeom

“New here?” Jihyo

“Yeah… you just realize it?” Jaebeom

“Well you are the only normal looking guy here. Every one else just look too rich or just too drunk.” Jihyo

“You look young! Why are you here?” Jaebeom

“Well I am not that young I just turn 25 you know!!” Jihyo

“Really congrat!!.” Jaebeom

“Congrats to you too! I see you have a beautiful engagement ring.” Jihyo

“Thank you.” Jaebeom

“So who is the lucky girl?” Jihyo

“Guy.. Just someone I love.” Jaebeom

“Ooops sorry, I thought you were a straight guy.. Sorry again. Lucky you1 Get engage with the person you love.” Jihyo

“Well why do I have to get engage with someone I don’t love?” Jaebeom

Jihyo scoff.

“Right? I don’t know too.Well it was nice meeting you let change number. I would like to talk with you again when I am sober.” Jihyo

“I don’t usually give my number to stranger.” Jaebeom politely decline.

“Well in that case if we meet again and I am sober lets be friend.” Jihyo

“You are really drunk Jihyo shii,” Jaebeom

“Yes I am.” Jihyo said then stand up and walk away from Jaebeom.

Jaebeom finally feel the music kinda make his heart hurt and decided to went to the toilet to get away from the music and also wash his face.

Inside th toilet there is also some people who are making out while there is a small group talking.

“Like I said the Wang’s really wanted the Park money. Like who even want a slut like Jihyo as their daughter in law?”

Jaebeom really don’t like these kind of person who like to gossip around and he heard Jihyo’s name so without any words Jaebeom just open the toilet room loudly. He can see all them flinched.

“What the hell? What is your problem man?”

“Opps sorry I thought it was empty I don’t realize there is rat in here.” Jaebeom

“What did you call me just now?”

“Nothing.” Jaebeom

“By the way guys I don’t think guy as good looking as you guys could trash talk about some girl. Like who cares she is a slut or not why do you bother? Or maybe you wanted her but even the slut don’t want you near her.” Jaebeom said then walk away.

Jaebeom don’t know why but he can’t hear anyone talk about other so freely and slut shaming a girl huh its so last year.

Jaebeom try looking for Bambam when suddenly someone tap him.

“I heard that.” Jihyo

“Jihyo? Heard what?” Jaebeom

“I was in one of the cubicle when you defends me. Thanks again.” Jihyo

“They talking about you? I am so sorry I don’t really know that. It just I can’t with people like that.” Jaebeom

“Whatever it is, thank you Jaebeom!” Jihyo

Jaebeom just nod and walk away. He found the drunk Bambam 10 minutes later with some guy trying to bring him away.

“No I want to stay! I have my DD! I don’t need you!” Bambam trying to get away from the stranger grips.

“Excuse me, he is my friend.” Jaebeom

“My DD!!! Where have you gone? I am looking for you.” Bambam

“Your friend?”

“Yeah, thank you.” Jaebeom said and get Bambam away from the guy who suddenly look sad.

“Lets go home Bam!.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom was on his way to his work when suddenly someone stop him.

“Excuse me?” Jaebeom

“Mr Lim Jaebeom?”

“Yes?” Jaebeom

“You need to follow me, Mr Jackson is in trouble right now.”

Jaebeom suddenly cant feel his face.

“Trouble? What kind of trouble? Is he injured?” Jaebeom

“Just follow me.”

Jaebeom who never have any second thought just come inside the man cars.

“How is he?” Jaebeom

“You just have to wait.”

Jaebeom fidgeting inside the car. He try to call Jackson but Jackson did not pick it up. After more than 30 minute the man told him they already arrive. Jaebeom was relieved that the hospital is not their destination. Suddenly he become doubtful.

“You said Jackson is in trouble but why you take me here?” Jaebeom

“Just follow me.”

The guy bring Jaebeom inside a large building maybe a company and take him to the highest level and after he knocked the door and wait for a minute he ushered Jaebeom in.

Inside the office room? It do not look like an office at all, its so spacious with a layout like the living room and at the big old oak table there some women talking at the phone. The women gestured Jaebeom to take a seat.

Jaebeom feel like a fool in the middle of the office room. Fidgeting in the sofa.

“Sorry I just have to answer the call.”

“I am sorry but who are you and why am I here?” Jaebeom

“Ouh I am forget to introduce myself. My name is Sophia Wang. I am Jackson Wang’s mother.” Mrs Wang

TO BE CONTINUE


	12. TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short Jackson POV....

**JACKSON WANG**

After he come back from Seoul his mom suddenly keep asking Jackson to help at the company. It make it hard for Jackson to keep his teaching job so he decided to quit it. Jackson also don’t want his mom to investigate more about Jaebeom (even when his mom swore she will never touch Jaebeom he doubt it). He lessen his time with Jaebeom and only see him a few day only.

It maybe a little change toward their relation but Jackson take the change as a challenge because now even the “future’ fiancee of him keep pursuing him but even Jackson can see Jihyo did not like the idea too so he make it simple for Jihyo and just agree whenever their parents want them to go on a date.

He thankfully can stay away from having sex and fortunately after the first time Jihyo and Jackson done the blowjob and all they decided to just keep it together. Jihyo told him that she actually had an eye to someone but his father don’t like the idea because that guy is just a normal office guy. Jihyo found him when she attend an group meet up about her addiction . The guy is a friend of the leader of the group so they meet there and Jihyo fall in love with the guy.

Jackson feel sorry towards Jihyo and also said he had someone like the guy that Jihyo meet and he will try to fix this things because Jackson cant live without his sunshine.

Jackson is eager to meet with Jaebeom but because of his work load he cant do anything about it so he just scroll down his phone gallery that full of their couple photo and also a photo of Jaebeom’s that he secretly took.

The one that Jaebeom were playing with Nora. Jackson remember that day, they were just hanging out (this is before they went out together) and he love the way Jaebeom silently play with his cat. Jaebeom’s thought Jackson were doing some writing exercise but Jackson actually watching him and Nora. The warm feeling inside his chest make him want to hug Jaebeom but he just calm himself and took the picture secretly.

The next photo he found is when Jaebeom were eating. The photo look ugly because Jaebeom open his mouth as big as he can to shove a spoon full of rice and kimchi with some meat. Jaebeom already begging Jackson to delete the photo but Jackson find it endearing to look at the normal looking Jaebeom? I mean Jaebeom look extremely casual and without any worries just eating his food.

Next is the photo of them when Jackson sneakily kiss Jaebeom cheek. He adore Jaebeom cheek and really wanted to bite his chubby looking cheeks anytime anywhere. Jaebeom always scold him off whenever he leaving a few red mark on his cheeks. Jackson really love spent his free time with Jaebeom. He never think about anything whenever he is with Jaebeom.

Maybe because he is just so happy he forget something. He is Jackson Wang, an heir to an empire so when he get a message weeks later from Uncle Chen that he saw Jaebeom at the company his heart drop.

No way.

His mom will never done something that sly.

Jackson was sent to LA to attend some meeting with their client and when he received the message from Uncle Chen he cant do anyhting about it.

He try to focused on their meeting while keep trying to message Jaebeom. No wonder he get a call from Jaebeom but Jackson already in the meeting room so he can’t answer the phone.

After the meeting ended, Jackson straight away try to call Jaebeom. Its 1 pm in LA so its around 3 pm in NY. Jaebeom try to call him since 8 am )so its been hours and now he cant reach Jaebeom at all.

He tried to call Uncle Chen and luckily he answered.

“Uncle Chen!! What happen?” Jackson

“I don’t exactly know the details but when I just finished eat my breakfast and on my way to the company I saw Mr Jaebeom went out from your mom’s car and I just message you because I know you were in the meeting at that time. I am sorry I cant do anything about Mr Jaebeom because I had to do other work.” Mr Chen

“Its fine Uncle Chen! Its not your fault. I mean my mom must plan this earlier. She really don’t want me asscociate with Jaebem but I never think she will stoop this low. Attaking when I was miles away. Urgh and I just check my flight and the earliest I can fly is next day.” Jackson sound desperate.

“I will try and locate Mr Jaebeom if you just give me his address.” Uncle Chen

“I am sorry Uncle Chen, its not like I don’t want too but I am afraid my mom will know his address even I think my mom already know where Jaebeom work but I am pretty sure she don’t know where Jaebeom live.” Jackson sigh

“Okay I understand.” Uncle Chen

Jackson was in his hotel room but he cant just stay still. He wonder what does his mom want to talk with Jaebeom. Definitely not because she want to give them blessing. Jackson was pondering whether to call his mom or not.

He don’t want to let his mom knows that he know about Jaebeom meeting with her.

Jackson keep walking around the room and trying to call Jaebeom. Why does he did not pick up his phone?

Wait maybe he is in the classroom? Jaebeom always turn his phone off so that he can focused on teaching.

Yeah Jackson think positively maybe his mom just want to talk with Jaebeom?Without any bad feeling toward Jaebeom? Who knows right?

Jackson take a deep breathe.

Jackson was livid whenever he think about how sneaky his mom is, yeah Jackson love his mom. He never think badly about her but maybe..just maybe this will be the turning point. Jackson really cant think how Jaebeom’s reaction. He was afraid if Jaebeom also will just left him just like what he done to his previous fiance.

Well if Jackson in Jaebeom’s shoes he will also leave the liar.

Jackson just shake his head to get the bad idea go from his mind. Jaebeom love him. Jaebeom will understand. Jaebeom love him. He will understand.

Right?

Jackson cant sleep. He just cant think straight. He waited for his driver to drive him to the airport. He already message Jaebeom his ETA. Jackson also hope that Jaebeom will fecth him up. Well if his schedule did not change Jaebeom will not have class for today. Jackson stop calling Jaebeom and just wating for Jaebeom to call him.

And as just as Jackson hope, his phone rings.

“Hello?” Jackson timidly answer his phone

There is no sound. Jackson check the caller ID and it was Jaebeom.

“Jaebeom? Honey?” Jackson

Still not a sound.

“Baby….” Jackson desperately call Jaebeom

“I..I…” Jaebeom

“You what baby? Talk to me. Please talk to me.” Jackson

“I saw your mother yesterday.” Jaebeom

Jackson know what exactly happen but when Jaebeom confirm his meeting with his mom Jackson heart stop beating.

“Honey, honey, honey, honey. Listen to me. Wait and listen from me! I will go on a flight in a few minutes and I will arrive there soon. You just need to believe in me.” Jackson

Jackson heard Jaebeom breathing become elevated.

“Baby? Honey? Take a deep breathe. Please breathe.. Are you alone?” Jackson

“Im sorry.” Jaebeom said then cut off the call.

This make Jackson more panicked and nervous. What had happen? Does his mom said something to Jaebeom?

Jackson cant take it anymore and call his mom.

“Hello?” Mrs Wang

“What the hell are you saying to Jaeebom?” Jackson

“Straightforward are we?” Mrs Wang

“What did you told him mom.” Jackson growl

“Hey son I am still your mom. Don’t speak with that tone of yours!.” Mrs Wang

“Mom you know me and you know I never feel happy before, now I am so happy. Why must you do this to me?” Jackson pleads.

“What have I done? I just tell him the truth and if he can’t handle it its not my fault!” Mrs Wang

Jackson cut off the call frustrated. He just wanted to be beside Jaebeom and not at the airport waiting for his flight.

Now he need to do something to make Jaebeom stay with him. Jackson seriously cant stay being alone without Jaebeom. Jaebeom become his light whenever darkness come. Jaebeom become the reason his live. The reason he wanted to be with Jaebeom so he can see Jaebeom’s smile who held magic power in it.

Jackson still remember the first time Jaebeom smile so big after Jackson answer the question correctly after Jaebeom’s already teach the same thing over and over again. He cant even see Jaebeom’s eyes at that time because how big Jaebeom’s smile. Not only that he can also hear the enjoyment from Jaebeom’s squeeled face but Jaebeom also look so proud of him.

His thoughts were interupt by an announcement that said his flight is ready to fly. He just hope that Jaebeom believe him and wait for his explanation.

TO BE CONTINUE


	13. THIRTEEN

“Ouh I forget to introduce myself. My name is Sophia Wang. I am Jackson Wang’s mother.” Mrs Wang said then sit at the opposite sofa.

“Ahh I am so sorry. I don’t know. Hell I am Lim Jaebeom.” Jaebeom abruptly stand up and bow to Mrs Wang

“Yeah I know, the reason why I call you here is to talk about my son.” Mrs Wang

Jaebeom can feel the room become colder. He actually shivers a little.

“About Jackson? What urmm do Jackson know you call me here?” Jaebeom

“No he do not know it.” Mrs Wang

“Why?” Jaebeom

“Curious are we?” Mrs Wang stare deeply at Jaebeom’s eyes.

Jaebeom aware with the stare look down immediately.

“Well I don’t know if you know who are we and by the reaction I am pretty sure my son did not tell you anything about his family right?” Mrs Wang

Jaebeom just nod because he don’t know what to say.

“Jackson Wang is my only son and the only heir to Wang Empire. I don’t think you know about it because with your background, I don’t think you had any idea about who we are and truthfully I am glad to know you are not with my son because of our wealth.” Mrs Wang

Jaebeom don’t know how to react with that and he feels a little bit insulted by the words.

“Excuse me?” Jaebeom

“Yes if you aware our family is not in parr with your family. In other words your family is worthless than mine.” Mrs Wang

Jaebeom definitely getting angry with the words, he never thought that he will get insulted just because his family is what? A regular income family?

“Mrs Wang can you just talk straighforward with me? You don’t need to say any word about my family finance because we are all fine with how little money we have right now.” Jaebeom

“You are not smiling, you were smiling to me earlier.” Mrs Wang

“I am sorry but I also have feelings and your word Mrs Wang hurt me a little.” Jaebeom

“Well to be frank I hate you because of you make my son fall in love with you. I hate you. My son used to listen to what I ask him to do and now just because he found love suddenly he wanted to fight me?” Mrs Wang

“I am sorry but I don’t know why Jackson want to fight you and why you hate me even without knowing who I am. You are so different from your son.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom were ready to go out of the office then Mrs Wang continue her words.

“Sit down will you? I will not make it long but I hate when I need to face up when I need to talk to you.Have a seat.” Mrs Wang

Jaebeom really don’t want to stay in here longer but thinking that this is Jackson’s mother he oblige.

“Good, I just wanted to give you this invitation.” Mrs Wang put an envelope on the coffee table in front of them.

“Invitation for what?” Jaebeom clueless but still open the envelope and read the invitation.

Jaebeom let out a big gasp.

“My son engagement party.” Mrs Wang

“What? This can’t be true I am his fiance. He was engage to me.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom shi? Do you know my son?” Mrs Wang

“Excuse me?” Jaebeom

“Do you really know my son?” Mrs Wang

Jaebeom stop and stare and the confident woman in front of him.

“I doubt it, no one know my son the way I know him. Let me tell you something. My son first have sex when he was just 14 years old with our young maid who tricked him to do sex with her regularly. I fired the maid but my son already exposed with something. He addicted to sex. I am not ashamed for that because he was just a teen who learn sex the wrong way. I keep sending him to the therapy but he end up doing it with the registration lady. Then he experimental with some guys and so on so on. I tried my best to help him but the only thing I see that make him happy is just to let him be. So I did. I let him do sex whenever he wanted and luckily its not that always just a few times in a week. But then suddenly he stop doing sex regularly and I found it weird well then I know he already fall for someone. You. But then I just thought it just a monkey love you know? Short and just for a while. But then I knew that he buy a ring and I am afraid. I am afraid that my son stop his because of you.” Mrs Wang

Mrs Wang look at Jaebeom and Jaebeom can see the hatred in her eyes.

“I thought you are the reason he stop doing what he loved. When he return home from your engagement party he look so unhappy for a reason so I call a few of his sex partner and ask them to make my son happy and yes he look happy after their rendezvous. I know he had sex with a few person when he is here until he go back to Seoul. So Jaebeom I am not happy when I know my son need to control his urges just because of you.” Mrs Wang

Jaebeom’s body suddenly become numb. He don’t know what to say and what to react with the sudden facts about Jackson

“You said he had a few sex after our engagement party?” Jaebeom

“Yes, that is why I totally want you to leave my son. You can’t accept my son natural urges.” Mrs Wang

“I am sorry Mrs Wang, I know you love your son but letting him do that is just so sick. The way you describe Jackson addiction as something usual is totally crazy. Your son need help and the way you do it is the wrong way. You want him to be happy and all but you actually destroyed your son. I mean I don’t mind his past being a sex addict its his past and I am willing to help him get better with the right way.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom can feel his body shaken.

“By the way how do you think get Jackson engage with this poor girl is fine?” Jaebeom

“Well she is like Jackson, a sex addict and her family wanted my help and I also gain something from it. So why not?” Mrs Wang

“ I don’t know how you fucked out brain thinks okay but can’t you see Jackson being happy when he is with me without having sex with other people? Like don’t you see it? He was so happy with me and I don’t know why he can’t be happy when he is around you.” Jaebeom

Mrs Wang expression did not change at all.

“I just want the best for my son.” Mrs Wang

“Well same with me. I want him to be happy and all. You already thinks I am the reason Jackson not happy right? I don’t know what to say anymore. You said you know your own son but I doubt that. I bet you never see how he smile whenever he teach his martial art class or when he being with me. Excuse me,” Jaebeom

Jaebeom said then walk out from the office and hailed a cab to go to his class. He cleared his mind when he is inside the cab. He need to focused on teaching his class.

Jaebeom’s class consist only 14 students who wanted to learn Korean and he cherished all his student but when he come inside the class the classroom suddenly feel so silent.

“Hi guys!! What happen?” Jaebeom

“Urmm seonsaegnim, have you read the tabloid today?’’ Kate

“Not yet Kate, what happen?” Jaebeom

“Urm there is front page story about Mr Jackson.” Alice

“Really? About what?” Jaebeom

The student did not said anything and just give the paper to him and there in the front page the news about Jackson engagement with some oil tycon daughter.

Jaebeom head suddenly become dizzy but he keep it together.

“Okay class for today we will learn about acronym.” Jaebeom

“Seonsaegnim are you okay?” Jacob

“Yes yes I am fine thank you.” Jaebeom

After his work finished he went back to his apartment and just locked himself in his room and then the water work begin. Jaebeom cry because he don’t know what to do. He cry because what he knows about his fiance and also he cry because the same things happen again.

Jinyoung also sleep with other person and now Jackson too. Does Jaebeom really not enough for them? Why? Jaebeom cant even think straight and he switch on his phone and his phone blasting with missed call and message some from Bambam while the others from Jackson

Jaebeom cry and cry again when he saw the call from Jackson.

SEOUL

Jinyoung just getting ready to go for his work when the sudden news from the television stop him.

The announcer just said about the new engagement between the Wang family and Park family but the one that stop his is the name and the picture of the heir.

“From our insider the empire heir who also known as Jackson Wang proposed to the daughter of Park Oil and Gas last month they tried to make it a secret but after for a while the happy couple wanted to make it public. Both of the company are based at New York City and now become the largest Asian company based at New York…..”

Jinyoung did not heard any words after the news show Jackson picture.

This is not right, this can’t be happening. Jinyoung wanted to call Jaebeom but he knows its not the right time maybe Jaebeom is still in shock?

What should I do? Then his phone rangs

“Hello mom?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung have you see the news?” Mrs Park

“Yes I just watch the news.” Jinyoung

“Ouh gosh what happen now? I try to call the Lim’s household but no one answer. I call their handphone also no answer. I am afraid if something happen to them.” Mrs Park

“Don’t worry mom, usually in the morning they went for a walk maybe the forget to bring the phone?” Jinyoung

“I hope so. Poor Jaebeom…Why does this thing keep happening to that guy and he was alone there.” Mrs Park

“Nothing will happen to him. He is a strong man inside and out.” Jinyoung

“I just hope everything is fine for him. Have you tried to call him son?” Mrs Park

“Not yet mom, just give him some time to be alone. He must be so shocked by it.” Jinyoung

“Okay, I will try call the Lim’s again. Aigoooo why this thing happen to the good family.” Mrs Park

Jinyoung still don’t know what to do. He just wanted to fly and go to Jaebeom’s place but he knows this might not be a good idea.

Jinyoung just shrug off the idea and when to his office.

Jaebeom heard the bells ring.

Must be Bambam. He try to stand up but because he sit down to long his legs become numbly and he stumble down. Jaebeom just chuckle.

He heard Bambam turn the keylock. Bambam must used the extra key he give him.

“Jaebeom?” Bambam

“Here” Jaebeom

Jaebeom can hear the rushling feet and he knows Bambam must be worried.

“Jaebeom?” Bambam

Jaebeom just smile, he still laying down.

“God! Jaebeom what happen?” Bambam said then help Jaebeom stand up and bring him to his beds

“Nahhh, my leg just give out after I stay too long.” Jaebeom

“I read the news” Bambam

“Surprise!” Jaebeom

“Do you fnd it out from the news too?” Bambam

“No I had the vip view, his mother bring me to the office today not his mother maybe their driver, who cares.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom…..” Bambam

“No Bam, I just thinking is this some sick joke? Like does someone up there wanting me to suffered? Well hello I already suffered one time and its not enough? Why? Oh I have so many question that I don’t know who to ask.” Jaebeom

“Let it go Jaebeom, just let it go. I am here. I can listen to you.” Bambam

“I just feel so tired Bam, let me sleep for a while and just call someone because tomorrow I don’t want to go to school feeling like this.” Jaebeom

Bambam just let Jaebeom sleep. Bambam stayed at Jaebeom’s apartment. He feel like a deja vuu. He already done this with Jaebeom’s last fiance and now he is here again so worried about his heart broken friend. Bambam was so shocked by the news. He knows Jackson hide somethng from them but this secret is too much.

Luckily not many person knows Jackson is engage with Jaebeom. No wonder Jackson wanted to do the engagement party at Seoul. Far away from his family. Bambam feels sorry to Jaebeom. He can clearly see some of Jaebeom’s relative give him the look. Everyone was like doubtfull about Jaebeom’s engagement. But he can see how happy Jaebeom is and how in love Jaebeom with Jackson.

Bambam also can see how Jackson truly love Jaebeom. Jackson eyes always show it and the eyes never lies. Something might be happen when suddenly the news of Jackson engagement with another girl surface.

Whatever it is he still hate and blame Jackson. Why do he need to hide his background? All this rich kids always thought they do some saint work by hiding the fact that they are rich!

Suddenly Bambam feel guilty, what if he never introduce Jackson to Jaebeom? Maybe Jaebeom will not be this sad. Because at that time Jaebeom already forget his past but this thing happen again. Bambam don’t know what to do anymore when he saw Jaebeom looking so tired laying down on the floor.

Bambam just hope for the best.

The next morning Jaebeom woke up feel so grouchy. He don’t know why then he remember what happen yesterday.

Jaebeom look at his phone and dial Jackson number.

“Hello?” Jackson timidly answer his phone

Jaebeom hold his breathe.

“Jaebeom? Honey?” Jackson

Jaebeom wanted to cry but he cover his mouth with his left hand

“Baby….” Jackson desperately call Jaebeom

“I..I…” Jaebeom

“You what baby? Talk to me. Please talk to me.” Jackson

“I saw your mother yesterday.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom wanted to say more but there is no word at all. He cant think about what to say

“Honey, honey, honey, honey. Listen to me. Wait and listen from me! I will go on a flight in a few minutes and I will arrive there soon. You just need to believe in me.” Jackson

Jaebeom suddenly feel like he cant breathe properly

“Baby? Honey? Take a deep breathe. Please breathe.. Are you alone?” Jackson

“Im sorry.” Jaebeom said then cut off the call.

Jaebeom walk outside his room and try to get to the kitchen but before he arrive he plopped down.

Bambam who heard the commotion stand up and found Jaebeom.

“Jaebeom are you okay?” Bambam

“I… caaan’t breathee.” Jaebeom

It hard for Jaebeom to breathe, Bambam can see that.

“Okay Jaebeom just focus with my voice. Listen to my voice. Follow me.. 1, 2 breathe…3,4 breathe..you can do this. Listen to my voice… 1,2 breathe….3,4 breathe.” Bambam

Bambam do everything he can to make Jaebeom focus on breathing again. Luckily Jaebeom can breathe properly.

“Let me just bring you a glass of water.” Bambam

Before that be bring Jaebeom to sit on the sofa.

Bambam passed the glass toward Jaebeom.

“Thanks.” Jaebeom

“Ready to tell me yet?” Bambam

“Maybe after I talk with Jackson. I don’t want to just jump into conclusion.” Jaebeom

“You know that his family will never accept you?” Bambam

“But I do deserve some explanation right?” Jaebeom

“Not to be me but you did not listen at your fiance before this.” Bambam

“Maybe because I still hope for something?” Jaebeom

“So now you did not want anything related to Jackson?” Bambam

“I don’t know Bam…I don’t know.” Jaebeom

“Well where is he?” Bambam

“He had a meeting at LA..Will arrived this evening? I don’t know.” Jaebeom

“You know I will forced him to leave right?” Bambam

“Please Bam, just let the man talk.” Jaebeom

“You know you look lifeless now. Not like the first time you come her but you look like a corpse.” Bambam

“Not like the first time huh?” Jaebeom chuckle

But Bambam knows that sound is just a sarcastic one.

“Well maybe this is my second time so the shocked is not that shocking?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom.’ Bambam

“Bambam.” Jaebeom

“Just cry if you want to cry.” Bambam

“I don’t even know what I want anymore.” Jaebeom

“If you don’t want to cry let me cry.” Bambam

Bambam said and the cry. Jaebeom can see the tears drop one by one.

“Why are you crying?” Jaebeom

“Its not fair why my friend must be suffer the same things twice!!! I saw how you strongly wanted to moved on from the last relationship and then this shit happen again. Just let me cry.” Bambam

Jaebeom with his red eyes then hug Bambam

“Why I am the one that console you?” Jaebeom

“I deserved that after what I have been through before and If I need to go through it again I need my energy.” Bambam

“Im sorry.” Jaebeom

“Why the hell you apologize to me?” Bambam

“I don’t know it just feel right.” Jaebeom

“Do you think your parents know?” Bambam

“Well I get a lot of calls from them. I will talk to them when I ready.” Jaebeom

“His family is that rich huh?” Bambam

“The richest ever. I don’t know why Jackson fall in love with the plain me.” Jaebeom

“Because you are the best thing that happen to him but he still lie to you.” Bambam

“Yeah and you know I hate liars?” Jaebeom

Bambam just nods.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I make this new twitter acc just for jjp and will post about my fanfic!
> 
> Feel free to rant or talk about jjp with me!
> 
> I also like to hear some criticism (good or bad) so you an find me here @wonderfuljjp


	14. FOURTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just want to say I will try to update once a week (Monday) or when I have a free time. Work killing me. Yes weird right I post on Monday, because I write on the weekends. Hope you guy will keep reading this story.
> 
> Find me at @wonderfuljjp if you want to rant or just want to be friends lol.
> 
> Have a nice day!

Jackson came knocking around 6 pm. Bambam already went to his house to pick up some of his things. He deadly want to stay with Jaebeom until he is satiesfied to let Jaebeom be alone again.

Jaebeom open the door and relieved that he already bath and eaten so he had a few energy left to speak with Jackson.

“Jaebeom.” Jackson

“Come in.” Jaebeom

Jackson awkwardly stand in front of his door.

“Have you eaten yet?” Jaebeom

Jackson shake his head.

“What to eat something? I have the leftover pizza if you want some.” Jaebeom

“What kind?” Jackson

“Usual pepperoni and cheese.” Jaebeom

“Okay.” Jackson

Jackson still standing in front of the door and fidgeting.

“You know you can come and sit? I will not throw you away just like that.” Jaebeom

Jackson take a deep breathe first then went to sit in the sofa, suddenly everything feels different for Jackson. The place that he used to sit and cuddle with Jaebeom is now feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Jaebeom come in with a 2 slices of pizza and a tin of Coke.

“Eat first talk later” Jaebeom said and then went back to the kitchen and waited there.

Jackson just eat the pizza but he find it hard to swallow it then after a few bites he put down the pizza.

“I am not that hungry.” Jackson

“Okay. Now talk.” Jaebeom

Jackson then stand and went to the kitchen but before he arrived he heard Jaebeom’s desperate voice

“Don’t come near me please…” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom I just..I need…I don’t know what to do. I just realize that what I had done is something you fear the most. I lie to you. You hate liars but please listen to me.” Jackson

“I am listening now.” Jaebeom

Jackson can see Jaebeom relax a bit when he stay away from him.

“I don’t have the intention to lie to you. I had to do it because my family especially my mom will..will do something if she did not approved of you and I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want to be the Jackson Wang. I just want to be the normal Jackson that is why I create someone that I want to be but not the real me. You might be embarassed or disgusted by the real me. I am a sex addict person, I try to change but I don’t know how and my mom she just let me be. Then I meet you and for the first time I did not think about wanted to fucking you Jaebeom. The way that I always think whenever I saw someone hot and you are so hot. I just wanted to see your smile and I wonder if I can see that smile until I become old and wrinkle. Then I remember the real me and I also feel disgusted. I don’t even want the real me come near you so I made this new me. The one I really want to be but I blinded by my happiness with you and I know my lies will never last long and I hurted you too.” Jackson

“I try so hard to just have sex with you only but I just want to confessed that I do have sex with some people when I go back to NYC, I stay free of doing sex for 2 weeks then a sudden mistake change everything and if you realize I become distance because I feel so guilty that I have sex. The thing I love to do but suddenly become the worse thing I have done. I just wanted to leave and comeback to you. But I also afraid if my mom will find out about you. I don’t want that because I know this will happen.” Jackson

“So you don’t know about the news of your engagement with someone daughters?” Jaebeom

Jackson face suddenly change.

“Tell me Jackson.” Jaebeom

“How do you know about that?” Jackson

“Well its not just me I think all the people around the worl already know about it. The tabloid put it in the front page.” Jaebeom

“So you do know but you did not do anything about it?” Jaebeom

“What do you want me to do about it Jaebeom? My mom pushed me and she even threaten me that she will do something at you. I don’t want that to happen.” Jackson

“You could tell me the truth and maybe I could tell my parents or family so that I will not look that stupid when they know if from the news?” Jaebeom

Jackson just standing there with his confused look.

“Or you can even say no to your mother? I don’t know but by the way I see she would do anything for you.” Jaebeom

“You don’t know my mom Jaebeom. I knew her better that you.” Jackson

“Yeah of course! Both of you know each other better so why still I am the victim here? You know your mother and your mother know you so why…..” Jaebeom

Jaebeom took a deep breathe.

“Why am I the one that hurt? You know what your mother ask me? He ask if I know you. I am speechless at the moment. I don’t know my own fiance? I wanted to say of course I know my fiance the guy who love teaches martial art..The guy who like a light for me showing me the way when I am lost. The guy who saw cheesestick and jump like a puppy.But I don’t even know if that is the real you because you keep hiding things from me.” Jaebeom

“Suddenly your mother attack me with your past and all, like I care. Its your past Jackson. I don’t care. If you keep the secret about your past I am okay with it. The thing is you keep the secret about YOURSELF. Thinking that I am gonna disgust by it? You assume that I will hated you if I know the truth? You look down on me. But the one that hurt me is not because of your past but when your mother with her face full of hatred saying I am the one who restricted your…your…happiness?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom…” Jackson

“No Jackson, you listen here. You know your mother so well so why? Why you still wanted me when you know your mother will never approved me?” Jaebeom

Jaebeom let out everything, all the things that he kept inside of him. Jaebeom knows he might sound like a whining bitch but he don’t care. He let out every single thing.

“Because I love you Jaebeom. I become selfish when I know the real feeling of happiness. Yes I know I sound like a crazy person when I said I never feel the same things that I feel with you. But I am telling you the truth. I really really love you and I am so sorry hiding the fact I get engage with another girl. I was trying to solve this when my mother suddenly doing this behind my back. Jaebeom please. I know I lie to you. But I had to if not I will lose you forever.” Jackson

“So now you lie to me do you think I will stay with you?” Jaebeom

Jackson can feel of his surrounding suddenly become eerie. Jackson also feel his heartstring tugged. There is not a sound. Jackson also can feel his mind become blank.

“Jackson you have to know that if you telling me the truth about your family and about your past addiction. I will understand and maybe I am not that hurt when your mother doing whatever she done to me yesterday. Because I know deep in my heart I believe you. But yesterday..Yesterday I was so afraid and I lost all my confident, Icant even speak properly to your mother because I don’t even know what to said. I want to defend our love like what I saw in a soap drama but yesterday I don’t even think I love you. My heart hurt so much when your mother smugly give me your engagement party invitation. Do you know what I feel that time?I feel like I was an useless guy who look like a stupid person in front of your mother” Jaebeom

Jacksn gasp.

“Don’t say like that honey….Please, please…don’t say you don’t love me.” Jackson said with his crack voice.

Jackson don’t even care if he cry right now. He really don’t know what to do and say to Jaebeom. Jaebeom look so hurt. His eyebag underneath his eyes is so swollen. His nose still red and Jackson can see how tired Jaebeom is.

“What I mean is I don’t know if I love Jackson Wang the guy that I teach Korean and fall in love with or the heir of the empire? I don’t even know your empire exist. I am just a Korean guy coming here to heal my heartbreak. I don’t ask for all this chaebeol drama.” Jaebeom

“You know its about feelings, I can’t control my own feelings Jaebeom. I…I love the Jackson that I created. I am more free and happy but I also can’t leave my mother who raised me alone after my father died when I was only 3 years old. My mom had to take care of me and also the bussiness. I do have the responsibility as his only son. My mom also had to take the stress as the only daughter in law in our traditional family. I see all of the disrcimination my mom going through and still have to deal with my addiction. Maybe that is why the reason I can’t deny what my mother said.” Jackson

“I know you are a kind person Jackson so I will make it easy to you. I will give this ring back to you. We don’t have any official engagement so we cant broke the engagement right?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom…No…Please no….No… Don’t say about about….” Jackson

Jackson cant even utter the word.

“Jackson, I don’t think I can fight your mother. I see the way you loved your mother. I will not blame anyone I mean, I accept my fate. Maybe we are just not mean to be together?” Jaebeom

Jaebeom walk toward Jackson take his hand, unfold the grips and put the ring.

“Don’t blame yourself. Just please don’t ever look for me. Don’t find me. If you can please forget about me.” Jaebeom

Then Jaebeom slowly take Jackson and pull him towards the door. He waited for Jackson to wear his shoes and then open the door.

“Thank you for eveything.” Jaebeom said then close the door.

Jackson still standing at the front of Jaebeom door apartment until one of Jaebeom neighbour asked him if he needed something. Jackson politely say no and then walk away.

2 YEARS LATER…..

Jaebeom arrived at Incheon Airport with his luggage bag and also Bambam beside him.

“Whoah!! I missed this….this…coldness.” Bambam shrieked.

“Well we do come with the winter.” Jaebeom chuckled.

“The winter is coming” Bambam

“Duh..No.. Its already winter.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom, you don’t know Jon Snow?” Bambam

“What snow?” Jaebeom

“Why do I friend with you?’’ Bambam face palm his own face.

Jaebeom just laugh. Both of them are waiting for their designated driver to pick them up. Jaebeom after a few month packing his things and settle his job resignment. Jaebeom decided to moved to Korea. It took a lot of persuasion from his parents (include his father), Yoo Youngjae and also Bambam. They all wanted Jaebeom to come back and working here in Korea and luckily Jaebeom found a teaching job here (a kindergarten teacher) and his newest draft book were accepted by a publisher here in Korea.

“So who will pick us up?” Bambam

“I don’t know, my mommy just said to wait here.” Jaebeom

Just in time when there is a car parked in front of them and Jaebeom were shocked when he saw the driver after the driver rolled down the mirror.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom

“Hi!” Jinyoung cheerfully greet them.

“Why are you here?” Jaebeom

“Well your father is the one who supposed to fetch you up but unfortunately something happen so yeah here I am.” Jinyoung

“Thank god you are here already. I am so tired and hungry.” Bambam

“Hop in.” Jinyoung said after helping them put their luggage.

Jaebeom wanted to open the door for the passenger seat but then Bambam pushed him away and give him the look.

“What even?” Jaebeom

“You know I cant seat at the front. I will get headache.” Bambam

“Liar! You are just fine all the time you seat next to me. Well I also can sit at the back.” Jaebeom

“And make Jinyoung look like a taxi driver? Where is your manner Jaebeom?” Bambam

“Any problem?” Jinyoung look at the back while rasing his brow.

“No nothing.” Bambam said then pushed Jaebeom away.

Jaebeom sigh then open the front door and get inside the car. Jaebeom did not settle down yet when Jinyoung come over him and Jaebeom actually stiffen.

“Calm down, I just wanted to fasten your seat belt.” Jinyoung chuckle

“I can do that on my own. Thanks.” Jaebeom snarkly answer

“Okay.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung drive his car. Jaebeom did not know what to feel about this. Actually Jaebeom wre shy when he remembered what happen last year.

_FLASHBACK WHEN JAEBEOM BROKE THE ENGAGEMENT WITH JACKSON_

_Its been a month after the incident and Jaebeom still cooped inside his apartment. One of the reason is he don’t want to meet Jackson. Jaebeom know Jackson always waited inside his car in front of Jaebeom’s apartment building. Bambam always inform Jaebeom whenever he saw Jackson car._

_Jaebeom know he kinda feel like a jerk when he did not even give Jackson time to explain him self but the ego in Jaebeom did not let Jackson to stray him away from broken up with him. Jaebeom don’t think he can fight his love for Jackson._

_Call him a quitter or whatever. Jaebeom don’t want to fight a useless fight when he knows he will never won. He saw how Jackson will always love his mother and Jaebeom don’t want to be the guy who ask him to choose between his mother and Jaebeom. Jaebeom is not that crazy. He just know Jackson for almost 2 year while Mrs Wang have been there for Jackson since he was a baby. Jaebeom do love Jackson but Jaebeom know mother and son love is so much more than his feeling toward Jackson._

_This is also one of the reason he wanted to end things with Jackson. Jaebeom saw how determine Mrs Wang wanted the best for Jackson and Jaebeom knows he is not the best for her son. But he also knows how he had hurt Jackson heart with his decission. He can see how dejected Jackson look that night and all the message he write for Jaebeom. But Jaebeom also don’t want to be hurted more than this._

_The news about Jackson engagement make a lot of paparazzi follow both Jackson and his future fiancee but Jackson still managed to find time to come and see Jaebeom but Jaebeom already make his decision to stay away from Jackson._

_Its not an easy decision when he already thought Jackson will be the one. Jaebeom really truly very happy when he is with Jackson but Jaebeom also know the reality for his future with Jackson will never be happy._

_Jaebeom was just ready to eat his lunch when he head his bell ringing. Jaebeom were shocked and worried if Jackson is in front of his apartment but he more surprise when he listen to the voice._

_“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom open the door and see the flustered Jinyoung who look like he just finsihed his run._

_“Hi.” Jinyoung said while try to catch his breathe._

_“What? Why are you here?” Jaebeom said and look at Jinyoung with his confused face._

_“Firstly may I come in? And I do need a glass of water.” Jinyoung_

_“Opps, sorry. Come in” Jaebeom_

_“Wow, nice place. No wonder you wanted to stay here.” Jinyoung_

_“Thanks” Jaebeom_

_Jaebeom when to the kitchen to make Jinyoung a cup of tea when he heard a loud gasp._

_“Nora?You remember me? You remember me right? My beautiful girl. I missed you so much” Jinyoung_

_Jaebeom see how Jinyoung try to pet Nora. Nora look at Jinyoung face for a while and then she sniff Jinyoung hand and then she look at Jinyoung face back and after a while she jump into Jinyoung open arm._

_“Ouh Nora..My sweet…sweet Nora..Appa missed you so much.” Jinyoung said while sitting down._

_Jaebeom don’t know if Jinyoung realize it or not but Jaebeom actually flinched when he heard Jinyoung addressed himself as Nora’s appa._

_“ Wow she still remember you.” Jaebeom_

_Jaebeom bring Jinyoung a cup of tea and also some biscuit that Bambam brought the other day. He sit next to Jinyoung._

_“Of course she will she love me more than you.” Jinyoung_

_Jaebeom just scoff. He watched as the two father daughter duo playing with each other._

_“Nora come to papa. Let Jinyoung have his drink.” Jaebeom try to call Nora but the cat just ignore him._

_“Look she liked me more.” Jinyoung tease_

_“Nahh, she already bored with me. Don’t flater yourself to much.” Jaebeom said then he just put up his knees and keep watching the two._

_Both Jaebeom and Jinyoung knows there is lingering question but they just keep silent and play with Nora. At one point Jaebeom realize how Jinyoung keep staring at him and ignore Nora’s paw on his cheeks._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jaebeom_

_“Just I wanted to see you.” Jinyoung_

_I missed you, Jinyoung mind think but he will never said those word in this situation._

_“Do my parent sent you here?” Jaebeom_

_“They do ask me to find out what happen with you because apparently you did not tell them anything and just said eveyrthing is finee.” Jinyoung_

_“But everything is fine.” Jaebeom_

_“Jaebeom…I believed you. I am not here to ask what happen. Its not my place to ask the question. I just being here as your friend.” Jinyoung_

_“Thank you.” Jaebeom_

_Jinyoung can hear Jaebeom’s voice quiver a little._

_“So now that I am here can I stay here please? I am just here for a few days only. Please Jaebeom?” Jinyoung said and pleading like a child._

_“The heck do you think I am. My friend come from far away and I will not let him stay at the expensive hotel but if you want to pay me some money I will gladly took it.” Jaebeom said then smile._

_“Urghh you and your money.” Jinyoung roll his eyes,_

_“Bambam will be ecstatic when he know you will be here.” Jaebeom_

_“Where is he by the way?” Jinyoung_

_“He had some emergency modelling gig to help his friend so yeah he will be back after dinner I think.” Jaebeom_

_“He is a model? I thought he said he is a designer.” Jinyoung_

_“Well he is a designer first but then turn into model well have you seen his long legs?” Jaebeom_

_“I see.” Jinyoung_

_“Urmm so you can rest first. Sorry I just only have 2 rooms so you need to share with Bambam but if I can persuade him to stay at his own apartment you can take the room.” Jaebeom_

_“You don’t mind being alone with me?” Jinyoung_

_“Well I don’t know if you can see other people but we are alone here Jinyoung.” Jaebeom chuckle._

_“Yeah.. Sorry I just..Nothing, nevermind.”Jinyoung_

_Jaebeom just smile and show Jinyoung where his room is. After making sure everything is settle for Jinyoung. Jaebeom went back to his room._

_Jaebem took a deep breathe. He can do this!_

_Jinyoung stay with them for only a few days but it does change everything. For the first time Jaebeom did not think about Jackson at all. They did not go anywhere and just hanging inside Jaebeom apartment watching movies or just playing games board. Bambam also love it when Jinyoung is around and keep teasing Jaebeom about how happy he is when Jinyoung is here._

_The last day of Jinyoung stay is a little bit different when before Jinyoung left to the airport Jinyoung suddenly give Jaebeom a hug and a kiss on his temple._

_Jaebeom were a little bit shocked._

_“Don’t take it the wrong way. I am just happy seeing you happy.” Jinyoung_

_But then after Jinyoung left Bambam told him everything about what he think of Jinyoung visit._

_“I do think he had a feeling with you.” Bambam_

_“What? No….” Jaebeom_

_“Just look at his heart eyes whenever he listen to you or whenever you whine when you lose in the game. Believe me. If not why he come here for a short vacay but just stay with you?” Bambam_

_“Stop it Bambam. I don’t ready to be in realtionship again.” Jaebeom_

_‘I don’t say it so you can date him now but just keep him as a your safe plan.” Bambam_

_“My save plan? What? Bambam I don’t even understand what you talking about.” Jaebeom_

_“I mean if you were single and he is also single in a few years ahead just date him.” Bambam_

_Jaebeom just hit Bambam and shake his head. Until now Bambam always tease him about the safe plan. But its not only that, Jaebeom also received a text message from Jinyoung (a lot of them) and he can feel the way Jinyoung try to flirt with him? Jaebeom don’t know. Also his parents keep giving hints about how Jinyoung always be there to help his parent and how he is so nice and honest, Jaebeom don’t know why his parents suddenly like to praise Jinyoung out of blue._

_Jaebeom’s parents always said good things about Jinyoung before this but not like this. Whenever they call Jaebeom they always told what Jinyoung is up to even when Jaebeom did not ask about him._

_It make Jaebeom’s feels weird_

_END FLASHBA_CK

TO BE CONTINUE


	15. FIFTEEN

“So Bambam, you will settle in Korea too?” Jinyoung

“Well for now yes, I think Korea is the best place to widen my fashion idea and also I kinda missed their fried chicken here. Korean fried chicken is no joke. Its so delicious!” Bambam

“Wow, that a great move I think, fashion in Korea also had emerged after foreigners come and well with your backgrounds I think it will be interesting to see how your widen your fashion vision in here.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung driving in a calm manner but only he knows how nervous he is inside. He literally wanted to glance at Jaebeom who just keep mum for a reason. Jinyoung knows that this is his chance to get Jaebeom trust and maybe change their friendship into something else. Jinyoung waited for 2 years to give Jaebeom some space but still do not let him go trhough things alone. Jinyoung was there as a friend and after some time and some discussion (long long discussion) with his parents Jinyoung wanted to pursue Jaebeom as a lover.

But if and only if Jaebeom wanted the same things too, Jinyoung kinda like their pace in friendship for now but when Bambam always keep update about how some of the man started to FLIRT with Jaebeom, Jinyoung feels so uneasy and he don’t want to lose Jaebeom to anyone else.

And by the look of Jaebeom action, he might had some hope? Jaebeom did not reject Jinyoung advances like a little flirting and some reminisce memory which Jaebeom will never talk again when he is still engage with Jackson.

Talking about Jackson, Jinyoung definitely can’t believe when he saw him on the last day Jinyoung in New York City.

Flashback When Jinyoung Visit New York.

Jinyoung as usual went to a walk in the morning before his flight at 8pm. He really like the surrounding at Jaebeom’s neighbourhood and he just finished his run when he saw the familiar person standing in front of the building.

“Jackson?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung gasp a little looking at Jackson. He look so much different than before. Jinyoung can see his dark eyes circle around his eyes and he also lost the sparkling before. He look so much older. He look so much worst than Jaebeom.

“Jinyoung? Why are you here?” Jackson

“I should ask you that question.” Jinyoung

“Well what does Jaebeom told you?” Jackson

“Well lucky for you he did not tell me anything at all, if not I don’t think I can managed to control myself for not punching you in the face.” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung please, you need to help me. Jaebeom just, he need to hear my explanation.” Jackson

“Your explanation about what? The way the news just suddenly announce your engagement? Or the picture release a few days ago when you look happy with your date?” Jinyoung

“You don’t know what I have been through.” Jackson

“Yes I don’t, but you are also not in Jaebeom shoes right now. How will he faced his family member? What is his feeling when he saw his supposed to be fiancee getting engage with some other person and its shows in the news!” Jinyoung

“Please don’t blame it all on me.” Jackson

“So you want me to blame who? Jaebeom?” Jinyoung

“Shit Jinyoung you don’t know any of the stories but why are you siding with Jaebeom?” Jackson

“Well for your information I am his friend, you do some shit at my friend and ask me to help you? You got the nerve huh?” Jinyoung

“Are you sure you are only his friend?” Jackson said while staring at Jinyoung

“Well I don’t know friends fly miles away just to coax his heartbroken friend.” Jackson

“You think whatever you want Jackson. Don’t come near Jaebeom again.” Jinyoung said then walk away.

“You like him right?” Jackson

Jinyoung stay still and just try to calm down. He really wanted to punch Jackson in his face.

“You think I don’t realize your eyes when you look at Jaebeom? I know that eyes. The look of love. You look at MY fiance with eye full of love and now when this happen you want to sweep him away from me?” Jackson

Jinyoung turn around and straight grab Jackson’s collar.

“The heck what you said! You also don’t know my story with Jaebeom but yet you assume me wanted Jaebeom. But you are not wrong. Yes I do love Jaebeom but I don’t think about how I could easily snatched him away from you because he look happy but just look what have you done? I did not sweep him away, you give him to me.” Jinyoung said then shove Jackson away.

“You!!!” Jackson

“I am being serious, stay away from Jaebeom!” Jinyoung

Jinyoung just can’t believe that he actually lost his mind for a while but the way Jackson accused him wanted to take Jaebeom away really make Jinyoung mad. He really did not know why but he did not have any amount of pity towards Jackson. Jinyoung still don’t know the real story but the way Bambam keep blaming and talking shits about Jackson, Jinyoung is sure that Jackson had done something really bad.

Flashback End.

They arrived at Jaebeom’s parents house just in time for lunch. Jinyoung was helping Jaebeom get his bags from the trunk when he can hear Mrs Lim squealing.

“My son!!!!!” Mrs Lim

Mrs Lim come running and give Jaebeom a hug. Mrs Lim really wanted to be there for Jaebeom but Jaebeom wanted some time before he can meet any of his family so he ask Jinyoung to convinved his parents especially his mom to just wait for him and luckily its not that long.

“And also my other boy, how are you Bambam?” Mrs Lim let go of Jaebeom and wrap Bambam in a big hug.

“Mommy, I am so famished right now I will be fine after I eat all your good foods” Bambam

“Ooh Bambam, luckily for you I have prepared a feast for all my boys and its include you too Jinyoung, your father really thankful to you. He actually take one off day from the office but unfortunately he had something to clear so yeah. He really want to meet you Jaebeom.” Mrs Lim

Jaebeom and Mr Lim relationship become better when Mr Lim know the truth and when the things happen again with his son Mr Lim definitely devastated and he shows it by always calling and making sure Jaebeom is fine.

Jaebeom like the changes even when he don’t know what is the real reason for his father to talk to him again after 4 years being kept in cold shoulders. But he really glad when he can hear his father soft voice gently giving his words of encouragement after what happen.

“Really mommy? Thank you because I am quite hungry too, I did not take any breakfast today.” Jinyoung

“Really? Why? Are you that eager to meet Jaebeommie here?” Mrs Lim teased

Jaebeom make some grunt noise then walk inside dragging Bambam with him.

“By the way, I heard from some little birds that you want to take my son back.” Mrs Lim wink at Jinyoung

Jinyoung feel shy and just rub his neck and chuckle.

“Well I just hope you will not do the same mistake again.” Mrs Lim

“I already lost a lot of thing so I will promised to you that I will not even think about that stupid thing again. I already regret doing it and hurt not only your son but all the people that I care. I just hope you will accept me again and I also accept my fate if you don’t want me to pursue your son.” Jinyoung said while holding Mrs Lim hand.

“Jinyoung…..I don’t exactly have any words in this. Its all Jaebeom’s decision. I might help talking with him but Jinyoung its all on him.” Mrs Lim

“Yes I understand. But you don’t mind right?” Jinyoung

“I would not invite you to eat in my house if I hate you, you know that right. I don’t know if its mom intuition or what but I see how you also hurt by your own doing.” Mrs Lim

“Thanks.” Jinyoung

“But just a heads up! Jaebeom will never give in as easily as he used to be.” Mrs Lim

“Yes mommy, I know.” Jinyoung said then link his arm with Mrs Lim and walk inside the house.

Jaebeom just flopped down on his bed after they eat lunch. He is so tried after long hours flight. But he never feel so calm whenever he is inside his old room. The room never change well except a few of photo’s are missing but Jaebeom still feel like he is a teenager back whenever he is at his old room.

Jaebeom now just try to sleep when suddenly he heard the knocking.

“Yes?” Jaebeom

“Its me.” Jinyoung

“What do you want?” Jaebeom

“Can I come inside?” Jinyoung

“What if I said no?” Jaebeom

“Well we just can talk like this. I am okay with it.” Jinyoung

“Come in” Jaebeom

Jinyoung open the door and look inside with his head

“Really?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom just nods.

Jinyoung come but then he just stay at the door.

“Well that is different.” Jaebeom

“Sorry?” Jinyoung

“You usually just barge into my room without even ask my permission.” Jaebeom

“Well I was a teenager now I am a grown up man.” Jinyoung

“Touche” Jaebeom

Jaebeom who still laying down did not make any sound.

“How are you?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung, you always ask me that question everytime you call me.” Jaebeom chuckle

“Yeah but I can’t see your face so I don’t know if you just acting or you really are fine.” Jinyoung

“Isn't funny? Like I don’t know maybe God punished me for being happy? Should I not be happy?” Jaebeom

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know but now I think maybe because I was so into the concept of LOVE that maybe I don’t deserve it?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom” Jinyoung

“Nah, just listen. These thought always with me after what happen with Jackson. Like maybe because after what happen to you and me, I still believe in love. Maybe this is a sign? That I should not fall in love again? But how come someone live without love? I mean that is a beautiful things in life. Right? Or is this is my punishment after I left you just like that without giving you chances to explain yourself?” Jaebeom

Jinyoung did not know what to say he was actually surprise by how Jaebeom the most positive person he knows suddenly have the bad thought about the things he adore. Jaebeom always admire the thing called love. Jaebeom love telling Jinyoung about his version of love when they were young.

FLASHBACK WHEN JJP IS 10

“You know Jinyoung? My father just surprise my mommy last week and I absolutely love my mom expression. She just smiling and keep saying thanks to my father but I also saw how both of them keep change flirty look to each other,” Jaebeom

“Euww, isnt that gross?” Jinyoung

“Nuh uh, you see when I grown up I will always love my lover. I always treats my lover as the only person in my mind. I will never make my lover cry or sad and importantly my lover also love me so so so much!” Jaebeom

“You are funny Jaebeom but make sure your lover don’t mind me around you.” Jinyoung

“Why?” Jaebeom

“Well I will always be there beside you so make sure find someone who is not jealous with me being with you.” Jinyoung said with his serious tone

“You are still gonna be my friend even when we grow old?” Jaebeom

“Yeah of course! You are the only friend that I am not annoyed being around so yeah I want us to stay together until we become old.” Jinyoung

“Aww thank you, I hope your lover also don’t mind about me.” Jaebeom

“You don’t need to worry about it.” Jinyoung said then ruffles Jaebeom’s hair.

10 year old Jaebeom did not have to know that the 10 year old Jinyoung already knows that he wanted Jaebeom as his lover only and no one else. The way Jaebeom describe about what he wanted to do with his lover makes Jinyoung jealous and he wanted to be the only one in Jaebeom’s mind. ( Jinyoung did not know what LOVERS mean at this time)

“I also hope the angel of love will help me find my lover.” Jaebeom

“Angel of love?’ Jinyoung

“Yes, my mom told me that the angel of love is the one who keep helping us meet our lover.” Jaebeom

“Sound like cupid to me” Jinyoung

“No, cupid just shoot the arrows what if he shoot at the wrong person? The angel of love is the one who keep the feeling of love stay and the angel of love also cry if someone broke the love.”

End Flashback

Even when Jinyoung always had Jaebeom’s attention Jinyoung never think about his possessive feeling towards Jaebeom as love until he was 15 years old.

Jinyoung still static in front of the door but he really wanted to go and give Jaebeom a hug.

“Can I come near you?” Jinyoung

But Jinyoung did not heard any answer so he look closely at Jaebeom and he can see how Jaebom is already asleep. So quietly he come near Jaebeom and stare.

Jinyoung do missed staring at Jaebeom face when he wake up earlier than Jaebeom. He never thought he missed seeing Jaebeom’s face when he asleep. Jaebeom look the same but more matured. Jinyoung wanted to touch Jaebeom’s twins mole but then he don’t want to wake Jaebeom so he just look at Jaebeom’s face for the last time and then went out from Jaebeom’s bedroom.

There is a lot of time, Jaebeom is here at Seoul now. Jaebeom is nearer now. Jinyoung can just see him if he missed Jaebeom. Jinyoung now can’t run away with how he loved Jaebeom. He need to make Jaebeom fall in love with him again.

Jinyoung hope that this time the angel of love will help him. He just chuckle, he never thought he will believe about the angel of love but Jinyoung is quite sure that the angel of love that keep Jinyoung’s love towards Jaebeom in Jinyoung’s heart.

Jaebeom wake up when he feel someone shaking him and he was meet with his father face.

“Father?” Jaebeom

“Sorry, I just…Your mommy ask me to wakes you up it almost time for dinner.” Mr Lim

‘Okay father.” Jaebeom streches.

Mr Lim just stay on Jaebeom bed.

“Father?” Jaebeom

“I just want to say sorry about how I treats you before.” Mr Lim

“What is this about father?” Jaebeom

“I don’t know if it’s the right things to tell you but Jinyoung confessed to us about his cheating before you know what happen with the other guy.” Mr Lim

“What did Jinyoung do?” Jaebeom

“He told us the truth and he cry after he told us. I was so shocked and mad at that time that I just can’t see his face. I thought I will forever hate that guy but I was wrong he do so much to gain me and your mommy trust back. And when he flew to New York even when he is already busy with his work. It show that how Jinyoung…I mean I don’t want to indicate something here just wanted to inform that maybe Jinyoung change?”Mr Lim

Jaebeom just listen to his father words. He don’t know what to do because first he was actually surprise by how Jinyoung the one that told the truth. The one guy who always keep his pride, his ego for hiw own image. Jaebeom just frown his face.

Mr Lim just look at Jaebeom and smile.

“Don’t overthink son. Its still too early for you to have all those wrinkles. Just enjoy your life now. Do what you like to do and then if things start to become hazy me and your mommy is here.” Mr Lim said then get up but before he went out he caress Jaebeom's hair and cheek.

Jaebeom just sit and stare at the door, he really need to clear his mind about all the things that happen in the past. He need to get back to his usual self. So who cares he being fooled for two times? He still lucky because he had a supporting family and his friend also there with him.

Well why he need to mope after 2 years?

Like Jackson the one who lied to him and his mother the one who hated on Jaebeom so its not Jaebeom’s fault at all. Jaebeom just being his usual self, falling in love with the guy even when he don’t know the guy family background because he never look at that type of thing.

Yeah, he move to Seoul just to get away from Jackson and to build his life again with his family. He did not need to worry his parents and friends.

He will become the new Lim Jaebeom who will do anything to find his happiness. This new Jaebeom just have to cope with his own big family gossip topic. Well he is used to it when he broke the engagement. Jaebeom love his big family he do but they always treats Jaebeom family differently. Just because his parents has different idea about parenting that their normal upbringing. But family is family. Jaebeom just need to ignore it.

TO BE CONTINUE


	16. SIXTEEN

Meanwhile in New York,

Jackson just wakes up when he can hear his wife Jihyo come inside their bedroom.

“You need to eat.” Jihyo

“I am not hugry.” Jackson

“Jackson. Jaebeom already left you. You don’t need to be sad anymore. I am here.” Jihyo

“I don’t need you.” Jackson

“Well I also don’t need you but I promised someone to take care of you.” Jihyo

_Flashback when Jihyo meet with Jaebeom_

_Jaebeom was quite surprise when he meet Park Jihyo in front of his apartment building._

_“Hi.” Jihyo said while bowing._

_“Hi.” Jaebeom_

_“Can I talk with you?” Jihyo_

_“Okay, sure.” Jaebeom_

_Jaebeom invite Jihyo and now were making some tea for her._

_“It’s a nice apartment you have here.” Jihyo_

_“Thank you.” Jaebeom said while bring a cup of tea for Jihyo._

_“I really do like the interior design, its modern and simple but still cozy.” Jihyo_

_Jaebeom just smile._

_“I don’t know if you remember me but this is not our first time meeting each other.” Jihyo_

_Jaebeom frown a little and try to think where he had meet this chaebol daughter._

_“Club? Slut Jihyo?” Jihyo_

_Jaebeom gasp._

_“Its you! Oh gosh, I am sorry I don’t recognize your face.” Jaebeom_

_“Well don’t worry, I mean I do my make up like a whore when I go to clubs so people will not recognize me there.” Jihyo chuckle._

_“Don’t say things like that.” Jaebeom_

_“What?” Jihyo_

_“Calling yourself a whore. You are not a whore or a slut or whatever people said about you.” Jaebeom_

_“Now you made me feels bad. You know Jaebeom before we meet at the club my future mother in law always talk about you and how you deceived his son and make you look like a bad gold digger. But when I saw you at the Wang building the other day, I know she was just an evil manipulator. You know I don’t love Jackson and he was kind enough to let me love my lover even after we get engage. I mean our engagement is just an act. For both our parents, so they will not meddle in our life now. Even if we get married, its only on paper.” Jihyo try very hard to convice Jaebeom_

_“Jihyo shi, I don’t want to be rude or what but I don’t like liars. I know I might sound stupid but I really don’t like being lied to or the reason people lied for. I know your intention and Jackson wishes is well not harmful but sorry, I already broke up with him.” Jaebeom_

_“But its not fair Jaebeom, I mean just look at Jackson. He is suffering well he did not say it directly but I can see it with how skinny he is and his face. He look like someone took a life out of him. Now he just go to work or go and stalk you” Jihyo said then shake her head._

_Jaebeom try to control his face expression, its not a lie that it hurt his heart when he heard that Jackson suffered but he also knows if he stayed both Jackson and him will suffered greatly._

_“Jihyo shi, can I ask your favour please?” Jaebeom_

_“What?” Jihyo_

_“Can you please take care of Jackson and keep telling him its not his fault with what had happen to us. I mean, I don’t want to be mean or a jerk but I also don’t want my heart to keep hurting and I know it will if we stay together. Just keep an eye on him?” Jabeoem_

_Flashback End_

“Your friend? Huh, I don’t know you and my mom is friend right now.” Jackson snickers.

“Whatever Jackson, just don’t kill yourself. I need to go and meet Daniel.” Jihyo

“Say hi from me to your Daniel.” Jackson

Jihyo just nod and went out. He is thankful that Jackson still keep his words and stay out from her relationship with Daniel. The one she truly loved.

Jackson took a deep breathe and take a look on his phone. His wallpaper is still a picture of Jaebeom and him smiling happily. Jackson know that Jaebeom will never be his again but he still can’t let go his happiness when the memories of them being together played in his mind.

Jackson just don’t care how much his mom keep nagging him about Jaebeom and the way she tried to throw away a few of Jaebeom’s things but Jackson keep in his stand. Jaebeom will be the last one he give his heart for and he will never ever try to make sex with other people. His mom try to make a few moves but Jackson did not bulge and even throws a few glare at his mom to just stay away from his life.

He should be like this from the start but no, he did not know at the moment that Jaebeom will slip away from him and he is so stupid not knowing Jinyoung is Jaebeom’s ex fiance. He just found out after he meet Jinyoung at Jaebeom’s apartment. He ask his men to found out about Jinyoung after Jinyoung confessed he had feelings with Jaebeom and because Jackson is worried that Jinyoung will take Jaebeom away from him. But he feels so stupid when he knows that Jinyoung is the person that broke Jaebeom heart and as childish as it may sound Jackson don’t want Jinyoung near Jaebeom.

Jackson should know the gaze Jinyoung throws at Jaebeom. The longing in his eyes but because Jackson is also blinded by his happiness he did not take a look at his surroundings.

Now Jaebeom is away, miles away from Jackson and Jackson just lost the desire to keep living. Before this he can snuck around secretly and see Jaebeom even when his heart hurt when he saw Jaebeom’s eyes smile but it was like the reason for him to continue living. Especially when he stalk the way Jaebeom waiting for his hot chocolate to be ready after a long day at his favourite coffee shop or the time Jaebeom just jogging every Saturday.

Jackson know its not his right to keep pining about Jabeeom but he don’t give a shit about it. He already lose Jaebeom so he will not lose his own memories about his happiness. So he open the chat message and find Jaebeom’s name and type the same words he type every morning.

I missed You. I love You. - Jackson

Seoul.

Today is the day Jaebeom started working at the kindergarten. he was so ecstatic about it. He don’t know why but when the thought about teaching kindergartener really excites him. He arrive 30 minutes earlier than the time he was ask to come and greeted by the headmistress Mrs Ahn. After a quick introduction and a few rules and regulation. Jaebeom now is standing with other teachers to greet the kids at the gates.

Jaebeom love his job even with his first class. He only need to teach 6 kids (all girls) and all of the kids were quite hyper. Well there are 5 years old so it’s a normal hyper kids?

“Teacher Lim, can you tell me where you come from?” Hyelim

“Well I am from Korea. Why Hyelim? Why you ask?” Jaebeom

“Well why don’t you meet us soon if you are from here? Right Sunmi?” Hyelim ask her deskmate

Sunmi the kid who just playing with her alien dolls just nods.

“Urm how do I say this?” Jaebeom said while ponder for a while

“Just tell her the truth Teacher Lim, my mom said we can not tell lies.” Sohee

“Yes, no lies.” Sunye

“Okay girls, well because before this Teacher works at far far away from here so that is why we did not meet soon enough.” Jaebeom

“Far far away? Like in the fairy tales?” Yeeun

“I love fairytales especially Snow White.” Yubin coo.

“Hahahha, not like that but yeah it was a fairy land for some people.” Jaebeom

“Teacher Lim, you are so pretty.” Sohee

“Why, thank you Sohee ah.” Jaebeom smile

“Okay enough, are you guys ready to learn Korean alphabets?” Jaebeom

The continue learning for 30 minutes before the next teacher come.

Jaebeom just need to teach WG class for today. So now he was trying to find a new fun way to learn alphabets for kids.

“You are new here right?”

“Yes, my name is Lim Jaebeom and you?” Jaebeom

“Jimin, Park Jimin.” Jimin

“Hi Jimin, Park Jimin. When I listen to your accent I thought you are foreigners.” Jaebeom

“Yes, I used to stay in States before but I fully a Korean but teaches English here. Ironic right?” Jimin

“Quite.” Jaebeom

“Well it was a nice meeting you and I hope you enjoy working here.” Jimin

“Well I like it for now.” Jaebem chuckle

Jaebeom just check his phone when he saw the message from Jackson.

Jaebeom did not blocked his number because he is sure Jackson will find another way to reached him if he do. So he just let it be. Not answering and just ignore the message. Then he got a new message from Jinyoung

So? How was it? Your first day of work? – Jinyoung

Well its not the end of the day yet but my class just finished and I like it – Jaebeom

Wow, I still can’t believe you teaches kindergartener now – Jinyoung

Just believe it – Jaebeom

Jaebeom? Would you like to have a drink with me?– Jinyoung

I mean tea not drink like alcohol – Jinyoung

Jaebeom stop and stare at the message, he is not a fool. He knows that Jinyoung try to mend his heart? Or even want to date him but he don’t know if he is ready to be in a relationship

But if you want to, only if you want to. I did not want to pushed you - Jinyoung

Jaebeom just smile, it must be hard for Jinyoung too. He can see how Jinyoung tried to keep in his line. Jaebeom don’t want to give Jinyoung any hope so he tried to make it clear if he wanted to do it or not.

Urmm not for today – Jaebeom

Ouh Okay its fine Jaebeom – Jinyoung

But I don’t mind if its on the weekeends – Jaebeom

Really?- Jinyoung

Just to be clear, its just hang out with friends right? This is not like make you think it’s a date. Its not a date Jinyoung. – Jaebeom

Yes, Jaebeom. Just us hang out together time. I would never ask for a date in the message. I am not that low – Jinyoung

Jaebeom just chuckle. Well its not harmful for friends to have teas.

Okay, just let me know the time and place. I will be there – Jaebeom

No, no no. I can fecth you up – Jinyoung

Jinyoung. Just let me know the place and date. I will go on my own – Jaebeom

Jinyoung just smile looking at the last message from Jaebeom, Jaebeom knows him well.

Okay ): - Jaebeom

What with the sad smile? I agree to go with you right? – Jaebeom

Nothing – Jinyoung

That is not nothing Jinyoung, I can smell you sulking here – Jaebeom

………… - Jinyoung

Wow Jinyoung, suit yourself I am gonna continue my work. Bye – Jaebeom

Jaebeom is not wrong, Jinyoung is sulking. He just CAN’T help it, he wanted to be by Jaebeom 24/7 but he knows Jaebeom will feel uncomfortable and after discussing with his mom. His mom said to just let it flow naturally.

But Jinyoung can’t let it flow naturally because he knows Jaebeom will shut himself if there is not a pushed. Jinyoung can feel it from Jaebeom negative vibe before that Jaebeom will just life alone and single out of love.

Jinyoung kinda relieved by it at the moment because he was scared if Jabeeom fall in love with other people. But then he is scared because Jinyoung just want Jaebeom to fall in love with him and not just shut himself off from falling in love.

Jinyoung groans and the new case file he just got look unappealing for him to read.

“Urghh I can’t be like this. I will lose my jobs.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung look at the files and after going through a few papers he decided to follow up the case and take this new case. He needs some distraction and this new case intrigued him. He started doing his work back and the thought about Jaebeom slowly become smaller in his mind. He will not forget Jabeeom for now just he need to focus on his work.

Jaebeom was getting ready to fall asleep when Bambam barged into his room.

“Yah, can’t you knocked first?” jaebeom

“We are like real brothers now and brothers don’t knock.” Bambam

“So my bro why are you here?” Jaebeom

“Father, I would like to confessed something” Bambam

Suddenly Bambam kneel behind Jabeeom’s bed. Jaebeom wanted to laugh but he keep it. he knows Bambam always do thid when he wanted to tell bad news to Jaebeom.

“Well now I confused, you said we are brothers before but now? I am your father?” Jaebeom

“Just shut up and listen.” Bambam

Jaebeom cover his mouth and just nod at Bambam.

“Okay firstly I did not get mad at you when you hide from me that Jinyoung is your ex fiance. I just heard your father told your mommy about it.Swear…I am not eavesdroping their conversation. I now know about Jinyoung. Please don’t get mad at me.” Bambam

“Wait, hold up! What did you say?” Jaebeom

“I accidentally heard both of your parents talking and they mention Jinyoung with the same sentence with your ex fiance. I know this because if they talk about Jackson they will said the other guy or the jerk.” Bambam

“So you knew?” Jaebeom

Bambam nod his head slowly while his eyes wonder at anywhere beside Jaebeom’s face.

“And you think I will get angry?” Jaebeom

“Well you sound like one right now.” Bambam

“I am not angry Bam.” Jaebeom

“Oh thank god because I don’t think I can find new place to stay this late at night.” Bambam

“You also said you did not mad at me for hiding it from you?” Jaebeom

“Do you want to know the truth?” Bambam

“Yes.” Jaebeom

Bambam who already sit beside Jaebeom took a deep breathe.

“The truth is when I know I actually don’t know how to feels because for sure if I know it earlier I am gonna trash him like I trash the whore who keep flirting with my sex friend but lately..I mean after what happen with Jackson. No even when I first meet Jinyoung I thought he had a crush with you with the way he look at you at your engagement party and everytime we hang out together I can feel that Jinyoung has some feelings for you and I am quite willing to make him as Jackson replacement after he flew away just for you.” Bambam

Now Jaebeom can see how Bambam intentionally had some plan and leave them alone whenever he can. Jaebeom never thought that even Bambam can see through Jinyoung when Jinyoung stay at New York while Jaebeom is clueless as fuck.

“But when I knew that Jinyoung is the one who make you broken like I have seen you earlier I really wanted to bring you away from him. Because even though we have just met and suddenly become best friend its hurt to see you try to control you crying sound and the way you look so sad. I decided to make you happy again and yes I might be silly but all my action is so I can make you laugh. I don’t even know why we become close so fast. Because I am such a picky person if you still do not realize it but yeah with you I just wanted to make the sadness gone.” Bambam

“Bambam why with this sappy conversation. You gonna make me cry huh?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom…Even though we always fighting and you always such a prude. I am really love you not in a gross way but in a I’ll keep my back for you.” Bambam

“Sorry I hide it from you, because I just think its in the past why should I talk about him that way.” Jaebeom

“You know what Jaebeom even I know your ex fiance is a cheater.I will not say his name because I kinda like Jinyoung now so I just gonna say your ex fiance. Its happen a long time ago and as cliché as its sound people do change. Like I really never thought Jinyoung is the same person as your ex fiance and now when I knew I kinda okay with it? I don’t know. Maybe I see him as just Jinyoung now but my hatred towards your ex fiance is still there. Don’t worry about it. But do you even understand what I said?” Bambam said while looking so confused.

‘Truthfully Bambam, I lost a few time already. I don’t even know what you gonna say. Nahh just kidding, I know you wanted to say that my ex fiancee Jinyoung is different from the Jinyoung you know. Well it’s the same Jinyoung I knew but the only differences is my ex fiance make a mistake that even he CAN’T explain to me because I don’t want to hear it.” Jaebeom

Bambam hold Jaebeom’s wrist when he saw there is a slight shivering come from Jaebeom.

“Or should I hear his explanation? Is it because I still don’t know the reason why he cheated on me? But I seriously don’t want to know about it.” Jaebeom

“No Jaebeom, you don’t have to hear it if you don’t want to hear about it. But you know he trying to get back at you right? I mean he trying to make you fall in love with him again.” Bambam

Jaebeom nods, He is not that dense. All the flirting all the hidden meaning of Jinyoung words. Jaebeom knows.

“But Bambam am I crazy if I fall in love with him again? Like he cheated on me before. He can still do that again if I allowed him to be in my life again.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom I know you are scared, you should have been more cautious about it. I understand but I am not here in your shoes and also in Jinyoung’s shoes so I can’t say more than this. But let me tell you, I see how worried he is when he stay with us at New York that every night he quietly trying to take a look at your room to see you sleeping or not. Or when he fidgets whenever there is a news about Jackson when we watch the television. How the day he left he keeps make me promise to take care of you. Then I realize that this is not just a friendly love but more. I can see he love you but that before when I knew who he really is. Now…. Even I don’t know if I should persuade you or just make you left him as I should do. But at the ends its all on you Jaebeom. Its your heart, your feeling we are talking about. “ Bambam

Bambam look at how Jaebeom just sit and deep in thought. Bambam don’t want to say more than this because even when he adore Jinyoung now as a friend but he also feel betrayed knowing the Park Jinyoung is the same EX FIANCE that brokes Jaebeom heart. But he also see how Jinyoung giving all his attention to Jaebeom with an extra heart eyes after they moved to Korea. Like Jinyoung now knows that there is nobody there to stop him to make his move. Bambam now is contemplated whether to help Jinyoung or just shove him away from Jaebeom.

But.

Bambam also see how Jinyoung make Jaebeom smiles when he arrived at New York even it’s a small one buts it’s the genuine smile from Jaebeom. Bambam also see how compatible both of them when they are together like when Jaebeom were washing the dishes Jinyoung is there without anyone ask him to clean the kitchen and the way they work together amused Bambam because its felt so natural. Like its what they always do.

The way Jaebeom jokingly shoved Jinyoung when his childish side come asking Jaebeom to massage his arms but after the shoving Jaebeom will slowly take Jinyoung’s arm and then massage it while Jinyoung humming and smiling. This is why Bambam quite shocked when he heard Mr and Mrs Lim address Jinyoung as Jaebeom ex fiance. Bambam never see any anger from Jaebeom. Jaebeom also did not see like soemone hold a grudge for Jinyoung.

Bambam solely believe that Jinyoung is just Jaebeom childhood friends.

“By the way I never thought Jinyoung as your ex fiancee because the way you treats him like someone that you treasure a lot.” Bambam said then leave Jaebeom’s room.

TO BE CONTINUE


	17. THE END

After the late night discussion with Bambam, Jaebeom actually think thoroughly about what Bambam had said or imply.

Does he really treats Jinyoung like he is someone special?

I mean I treats him like usual so what does Bambam try to said?

Do I treasure Jinyoung?

Well of course he is my friend.

But he also the one cheated on you and yet you still treats him like nothing happen.

Jaebeom don’t even know how to counter his own thought. He really do get angry but it’s a long time ago. His angry already dissipate but he is also scared. The one thing that make him vulnerable right now is the scary feeling that clutches at his heart that it will happen again and it make Jaebeom think twice to even accept the idea of them being together again.

Jaebeom just let out a sigh and close his eyes. He need to see the little munchkin to forget all of his tangle feeling about certain someone.

Jinyoung were so nervous for today, today is the day for their just a friend hang out time.

Not a date.

Nope Jaebeom already clear that today is not a date but its not gonna stop Jinyoung to plan a perfect hang out time with Jaebeom. Like they will meet at Jaebeom’s favourite cafe shop the one who serve the best strawberry short cake. Jaebeom had label the shop like that after trying their cakes. Jinyoung still remember like it was yesterday when Jaebeom’s literally sulking because Jinyoung forget to buy his all time favorite strawberry sandwiches and both of them (Jinyoung being dragged by Jaebom) went out to buy the sandwiches but Jaebeom being distracted by the new open café shop.

Jinyoung just shake his head, he don’t want to reminisce the old time but he wanted to make a new memory with Jaebeom but the thing is every place he think of always had something special happen. Jinyoung just hope Jaebeom will not be mad at him bringing him to the café shop. Jinyoung already sent the location so its not that bad right?

Jinyoung look at his reflection in the mirror. Look presentable. Not too much and not to simple. He look at the watch at deicded its time to go. He really do love Jaebeom’s sweaters on him.

Shits, its Jaebeom’s sweaters he facepalm and grunts because he is inside his car right now. Hurm just go with it?

Jaebeom arrive 15 minutes earlier that the time they agree to meet. Its not like him to be early but Jaebeom don’t know why this hang out time with Jinyoung feel different.

Well for starter he wakes up with some dream he don’t want to think about it again. The dream that not only wakes him but he still feel the heats on his face even after he wash his face.

Then his mommy praises him looks good for today. But Jaebeom just wear his normal clothes? Nah he took about a few try until he decided to wear his long black coat with beige shirt and his black jeans. Normal.

Jaebeom just walking around from the train station to the café shop. He remember the time when they were just strolling around after their classes and just looking around being silly. They’re not too broke and also not to well, but everything were enough when they are together. Strolling while also drooling at the street foods that were displayed along the sideway. Jaebeom remember how Jinyoung always try to persuade Jaebeom to just cook the food at home because Jinyoung will forever choose Jaebeom home cooked that any other street food.

The little banter they having just because Jaebeom love seeing Jinyoung worked out after every attempt he do to make Jaebeom listen to him. Jaebeom just chuckle. This is the first time Jaebeom being fine reminisce something sweet about Jinyoung. Jaebeom used to tell himself to forget about Jinyoung or to compare Jinyung with Jackson when he is in relationship with Jackson. But now its hard to keep Jinyoung away from his mind with the way both his parents trying to make him open up to Jinyoung?

Both of his parents now keep talking about the other boys like it’s a must for Jinyoung’s name to be in their everyday conversation.

Remember the time Jinyoung make some stupid halloween doll and Jaebeom were scared by it and he throws is away like that even after hours making the dolls ? – Mrs Lim

They were watching The Conjuring by the way and suddenly his mommy were talking about how Jinyoung throw away his effort because Jaebeom don’t like it.

Jinyoung love to eat this right honey? – Mr Lim

Jaebeom just finished his famous lasagna and suddenly his father come inside the kitchen and surprise Jaebeom. Jaebeom just nodding at smile at his father who now scoop a spoonful of hot piping lasagna.

Its not helping when suddenly his best friend Youngjae call him and ask if its real that Jinyoung will try to mend everything.

“Don’t worry Youngjae ah.” Jaebeom

“No Jaebeom ah, I am not worried at all. Well some little birds told me about his action after the horrendous incident and I think I am fine with Park Jinyoung” Youngjae

Jaebeom was shocked is an understatement. He literally drop the phone because he never thought Yoo Youngjae gonna said something like what he said after years of being vicious about Jinyoung.

Jaebeom come inside the café shop and even when the interior is change but there is the familiar feeling about the café. He took a place beside the window pane, his favorite place in any shop because he like to see people walking or the car driving outside like it make him thinks that everything was moving. No one just staying static and he will also need to move on. This is one that keep him insane after their break up. That he need to move and work so that he will not dwell with the sadness and the memories.

His trail of thoughts disturb by the bell chime and the panting Jinyoung come inside looking around and when he spot Jaebeom he excitedly waving to him and his smile. Jinyoung’s smile is so bright that even Jaebeom feel a little warm on his face.

“Hey…” Jinyoung said then sits in front of Jaebeom.

“Hi.” Jaebeom

“How long have you arrived here?” Jinyoung

“Just now.” Jaebeom

“You are early.” Jinyoung

“So are you.” Jaebeom said after he look at his watch

“Well I just cant wait to see you.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom know Jinyoung just saying it in the matter of facts but this does not stop his heart beats faster when he heard Jinyoung said the simple words.

What happen to him?

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung said then lightly touched Jaebeom hand.

“Sorry?” Jaebeom said but did not move his hand.

Jinyoung don’t know whether he should be bold or not but he just let his hand resting on top of Jaebeom hand.

“ I ask if you already ordered your drink?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom who eyes is on Jinyoung hand on top of his hand just shake his hand and slowly take his hand away from Jinyoung.

“Are you mad?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung don’t know why he asked the question but he really wanted to know if his action make Jaebeom uncomfortable.

“Should I?” Jaebeom said then cheekily smile

“No… No…No..Urm.. What do you want to drink?” Jinyoung

“Are you seriously asking me what I wanted?” Jaebeom

“No..I know you love their strawberry smoothies and also the strawberry shortcake but I don’t know if you wanted their hot choco with their scones. You know with this chilly weather.” Jinyoung

“You remember?” Jaebeom

“I’ll never forget.” Jinyoung

There is a little bit of silent between them and this make Jaebeom stare and look at Jinyoung and he realize how Jinyoung look nervous and he also can feel Jinyoung a little bit out of character. Usually he was the confident lawyer who is also a smooth talker. Jinyoung rarely lost in the court but when he do Jaebeom always know how little he feel about himself.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom

Jinyoung look up immediately and look at Jaebeom.

“Do you think it was a good move if we being together again?” Jaebeom

“What?” Jinyoung

“Lets say I was your client and asking for your advice. You as my lawyer what will you tell me.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung know this is the way Jaebeom trying to make Jinyoung to convince him that this is the right decision.

“Well in my opinion you had all the choices to not get back because the old Park Jinyoung not only hurt you but also the jerk who is insecure with himself but now after the old Park Jinyoung lost his one and only Lim Jaebeom and with all the one night stand and a stupid revenge plan Park Jinyoung just realize that he really cant live without Mr Lim Jaebeom. Me as your lawyer also thought it was a good way to prove Park Jinyoung’s new self and also you could give one chance I mean only one chance and if Park Jinyoung do the same stupid things you Mr Lim Jaebeom could leave him in a seconds and me as your lawyer will make sure Park Jinyoung will never come back to haunt you again. I will assure you that as your lawyer I will not make any decision that will hurt my client.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom missed this. The way they always talking like they are in the court room. This always happen whenever Jaebeom found Jinyoung do something that hurt him and in the end Jaebeom will sentence Jinyoung with a punishment.

Jaebeom have been wondering what should he do with Jinyoung and every time its always ended with Jaebeom reminisce their old memories and Jaebeom also admit that he missed the old time.

People say never forgive a cheater because once he cheated he will do it again. Jaebeom was also scared by this but he decided that he had his hearbroken twice already so he can do this if its happen again but he cant deny the way Jinyoung try really hard to mend what he already broke years ago. He also cant just close his eyes to the way Jinyoung fly and leave his work just to make sure Jaebeom is fine and all his call really change Jaebeom mood.

Jaebeom wanted to be with Jinyoung too and he thinks its time for him to do it. Well he already moved on with his break up with Jackson by message him his true feelings. 

“I don’t want to promise a lot on behalf of Park Jinyoung but just a little note that Park Jinyoung still and always love Mr Lim Jaebeom even when he knows Mr Lim already moved on with another guy. Seeing him in an engagement party and the one beside Mr Lim is not Park Jinyoung was a devastated thing ever but he accept it because Mr Lim look so happy and it’s the only thing Park Jinyoung want but when he saw how sad Mr Lim after what happen with Jackson, Park Jinyoung just wanted to give Mr Lim a hug but he knows its not his right to be there to try to take the sadness away. Its not his right but he wanted to be there just for Mr Lim.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom don’t realize there is a tears until Jinyoung wipe away and cupped Jaebeom face.

“Please give me one last chance.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom hold Jinyoung hand and just nods. He don’t know what else to say he was so sad but at the same time he feel relieved.

Jinyoung who saw Jaebeom nods jjust stand up and hug Jaebeom. The one thing he wanted to do when he saw Jaebeom for the first time 2 years ago. He hug the sobbing Jaebeom and feel like he can breathe again.

“Why do you make me cry in the middle of the café?” Jaebeom mumble then he sniffles while his head laying on Jinyoung shoulder.

“Well I don’t know but if you want to go somewhere else I would appreciate it.” Jinyoung

“Yahhh…” Jaebeom whine

“Sorry, sorry. I just kidding.” Jinyoung said then help Jaebeom wiping his tears and snort.

“ You are so beautiful.” Jinyoung said then carress Jaebeom face.

“With all the snorts?” Jaebeom

“Snorts and all.” Jinyoung

They went out the café shop even without buying anything. They just walk and talk like usually but this time Jaebeom link his arm around Jinyoung waist and his head resting on Jinyoung neck. Its look weird but it’s feels just right for Jaebeom. Jinyoung also not complaining even when he feel like it hard for him to walk. The only think that matter is Jaebeom is now beside him and not away from him.

Jinyoung knows Jaebeom not fully trusted Jinyoung yet but he never cares. Now Jinyoung just wanted to be with Jaebeom and when they arrive at Jinyoung apartment. With the dim light and Jaebeom looking nervous for a reason. Jinyoung slowly make his way to Jaebeom. His hand on Jaebeoms hip and slowly he ask.

“Can I kiss you?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung look and stare at the beautiful eyes that look a little moist and he also spot the big tear drops from Jaebeom’s left eyes. Jinyoung already panic but he knows Jaebeom are not hating the idea because both his hand is at Jinyoung shoulder. Even when Jaebeom hand is shaky.

Jaebeom nod his head while he just stare at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung then slowly kiss Jaebeom. Only a chaste one because he knows he cant control it if he kiss Jaebeom deeper.

Their first kiss after 6 years. The kiss that both of them dearly missed. The one that make Jinyoung pretty sure he don’t care if their future is still blank with them being together forever but he is sure he will never make Jaebeom’s sad again.

Jaebeom nearly become someone else man but now its Jinyoung to make sure he is always be his.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I wanted to say thank you to all of you who read this until the end. To all who give me kudos and comment I really appreciate it!!
> 
> I know its kinda short for the end but this is the way that I imagine. Please let me know your over all thought about this story. I hope you will continue support me writing a jjp fanfic (even when I am not good at it lol)
> 
> Do try read my other jjp fanfic....
> 
> I love you guys so much and thank you for reading this until the end...
> 
> Have A Good Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this update, I still love Jackson. This is just a fanfiction. There is nothing real in this story but sex addicts does exist. If you found it unappealing and being triggered please let me know.
> 
> I am so so sorry


End file.
